


择日落幕

by PIGGIEWEN



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, Walker/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 103,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: One day,we will end it.*含Walker/Mendez
Relationships: August Walker/Tony Mendez, Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 角色均来自Argo、舅局、MI6，

第一章.

才从Sanders那间压抑的办公室出来，Solo就立刻重新戴上了墨镜，他夹着档案袋，向身侧沉脸跟着他的特工调侃了一句“在CIA上班可真是个苦差事”，对方没有回应他的牢骚而是走快了几步替他按下了电梯下行键。尽管这些人的目的纯粹只是为了确保他能从这个单独的电梯井直接到达地下三层的独立停车场而不必遇到总部大楼内的任何其他人，Solo仍旧相当乐于享受这种特殊待遇。单向电梯门在他面前拉开，守候在电梯里的另一名特工让出位置，示意他们可以进入。Solo耸耸肩，自如地对他展开了一个迷人微笑，就他所见，Sanders手下的特工大多都很辣，不过出于某种独有的灵敏嗅觉，Solo这一个月里最常见到的几张熟面孔都不是他喜欢的类型。楼层不高，Solo仅有十几秒的时间来欣赏金属门上的倒影，惠灵顿墨镜收缩的下框很好地凸显了他的脸型，一想到兰利可供他猎艳的场所实在少之又少，Solo难免要为电梯里那张英俊的脸感到可惜。

电梯门再次往一侧移开，Solo踏出电梯，走进早已被清过场的车库。Solo没去深究Sanders为何要用如此大的阵仗来对付他这种几乎不存在于中情局任何档案内的编外人员——更何况他同时还是U.N.C.L.E成员、身上仍有五年的刑期亟待抵消，这种比几年前被通缉时更复杂的多重身份确保了他绝不可能再在CIA的眼皮底下人间蒸发。虽然对Sanders略显奇怪的态度有所怀疑，但Solo并没有真的为此打听过什么，而且除了等在停车场和跟在他屁股后头的这些扑克脸俊男之外，Sanders的严防让他没得到机会结识到中情局的任何一个人。他不被允许踏入总部大楼，Solo倒是出于开玩笑的心态试着在附近绕过圈，不过他还没摸清他的可活动范围，CIA派发的手机就对他做出了警告，接着是Sanders的电话，再然后，懒得给自己找麻烦的Solo彻底对这事失去了兴趣。

“多谢护送。”Solo对守候在他车子旁的男人点头道谢，上车之前，他又比了个敬礼姿势做出了浮夸的致意，“下周见。”

没人搭理他，他们只关心Solo是不是真的按照既定的路线离开了，那支Solo必须随身带着的手机会让Sanders得到满意的结果。而Solo也不在意这些比机器人还无趣的CIA特工。他已经回兰利一个月了，这里的生活平静且无聊，眼下，他只希望能尽快完成Sanders声称要交给他的秘密任务而后回到英国和Gaby他们碰头。不幸的是，即使已经爬到了副局长的级别，Sanders想调遣他们这种幽灵特工仍旧得按照规矩来——Solo必须完成为期三个月整整三轮的全面心理评估，说是评估，其实Solo自己也很清楚这不过是Sanders想要向局长证明自己“可控”的形式化流程。好在第一阶段刚过三天的时候，Solo就已经和负责评估他的其中一位心理咨询师打得火热，这为他接下来的各种考核和测试打下了良好基础。而一周后到岗的心理学专家Chambers则更让他满怀信心，和大众印象中披着白大褂公事公办的心理医生不同，他对Solo的态度比起专业似乎更多了一层莫名的好意。虽然Solo劝说自己这是他作为CIA心理学专家的职业性质使然，但讲话慢悠悠、神态慈祥的Chambers在和Solo的交流中还是给了他倍受尊重和关心的感受。对方像是真心实意愿意和他成为朋友，在第一轮评估中给出的满满三页报告也全向着Solo，作为回报，Solo正打算在三个月后送Chambers一块好表。

离他会见Chambers的时间还早，Solo开着他特地托人从华盛顿买来的捷豹AJ4在附近转悠了好几圈才到达。关于Sanders对他个人财产方面的动向睁一只眼闭一只眼的处理态度，Solo还是相当感激的，如今他困在兰利，滞留在智利的大批上等货无法变现，要是Sanders再想办法动用关系冻结他在海外的几个户头，那会是对他的致命打击。在被迫回到兰利开始不情不愿的枯燥生活以前，他从未发现他的愿望其实如此简单，他只想在继续逍遥无恙的基础上获得更丰盛的财富、更稀有的艺术品和更多的漂亮情人，在这些东西面前，加入U.N.C.L.E后Waverly不停向他灌输的高尚理想可以排在它们之后。他推门进去，前台的姑娘同他热情问好并询问他今天要喝哪种咖啡，Solo靠上去，调笑间和她消磨了十来分钟的等待时间。就算Sanders再怎么限制他，他都可以在最短时间内为自己找到出路，这是他这么多年来用以求生的本领，就算是在处处受限的兰利，他也能照常用最体面的方式生活。

诊所内的灯光依然舒缓柔和，混合着肉桂和柠檬草味的香薰弥漫在空气中，如果不是他必须在固定的时间才能进入，这里会成为他为数不多愿意久待的地方。他来到二楼走廊尽头，Chambers的办公室门却不像先前一样对他微微敞开，门上还挂出了免打扰的挂牌，Solo等了约莫五分钟，见已经超过了他预计的开始时间而门里仍未有所动静，他才终于礼貌地叩了叩门。

“稍等。”

Chambers熟悉的声音在敲门声结束后传来，Solo这才听到里头还有另一个人说话的声音。Solo猜想可能是Chambers的上一位“病人”耽误了时间（除了他之外，Chambers最主要负责的是中情局需要接受心理治疗的探员和特工），他退到门边，等着门内的人出来。一分钟后，门向里拉开，一个顶着柔顺黑发的男人从里面走了出来，他比Solo要高出一个头顶，跨出的步子也就相对更大一些。他看起来走得有些急，Solo只来得及注意到他过长的刘海和盖住了脸部棱角的络腮胡，那人就匆匆从Solo眼前离开了。Solo扶住门把手，正想走进去，落下的脚却踩到了一个不属于他的物件：

“先生，等一下——”他捡起那只已经很是老旧、边缘有些破损还翘皮的票夹，那显然是刚刚离开的男人落下的，趁着那男人才没走开几步远，Solo小跑了两步将东西递了过去：“你的票夹。”

“谢谢。”

只给Solo看到半张侧脸的男人这才边道谢边回转身和Solo面对面站着，他一言不发地扫过来，不知为何看起来有些紧张。但Solo第一时间注意到的是被遮在刘海下的那双眼睛，那棕色让Solo联想到浓稠的、透明的蜂蜜，他愣了愣，捏着钱夹的两个手指突然用上了劲，于是没能顺利抽走它的男人和Solo陷入了一种诡异的僵持之中。Solo看着对方眼中一闪而过的意外，很快他又平静下来。这证明他不反感。Solo旋即浅浅笑了笑，捏着票夹的手不仅没放开，眼睛还瞄到了对方另一只手拿着的那张表格。那上面没有特别的标注，男人的姓名也不可能提供任何线索，但得益于Solo胳肢窝下正夹着一大叠一模一样的表格，所以他立刻就看出了一些端倪：

“等等，我们好像是同事。”他确保着对方不会拿走票夹接着一走了之，同时不动声色地将他从头到脚迅速打量了一遍，男人的个子很高，哪怕穿着不太合身还有些掉档的西装裤也不难看出他细长的腿，他的臀部看起来不太挺翘但还算饱满；宽阔的肩背线条却让他显得很结实，Solo了解这种体型，它们没有肌肉的包裹，大多都只是因为天生的骨骼形状才会看起来唬人，实际上却多半只是个空架子——毕竟中情局里也不全是武力值高过他的美国邦德；他说话时露出的牙齿洁白整齐，虽说看不太出年纪，但他一眼就能分辨出的沉稳和内敛让Solo直觉认为他比自己要大上几岁。这无异于是个加分项，毛头小子总会让Solo很累，心理和生理双重的、成熟贵妇的丈夫们又总是让他疲于应付，特别是有了前几次的教训后，Solo愈发想对这些类型敬而远之。而他眼前这个从各方面来看都很不错，几乎是他进入弗吉尼亚后遇见过的最合他心意的。

“是吗？”Mendez知道他应该终止对话立刻离开了，但Solo笑盈盈地看着他，这个和记忆高度重叠的某个画面让他格外难以听从大脑的指令，“我没见过你。”

“你现在见到了。”Solo笑里的暧昧恰到好处，对方继续了他们之间的交流，这是个好的信息，他不喜欢拐弯抹角，尤其是当下这个情况。他很无聊，艺术品生意被迫中止，和Waverly的每一通电话都被严密监控，他曾经引以为傲并赖以为生的精巧技能无处施展，这种时候，也只剩调情才能为他带来些许快乐了：

“Napoleon Solo，”他自我介绍，流露出一种“我非常想和你认识一下”的急切，为了避免让对方心生反感，他甚至没有伸出手要求多余的肢体接触，更没有直接要求对方也向他一样自报家门（反正他已经在那张纸上瞄到了），他直视对方，礼貌地笑着，他知道他那双透亮的蓝眼睛总是让同道中人很难拒绝：

“你下次什么时候来？”

Mendez抿起嘴，他原本不想回答，但发现对方更为用力干脆要把票夹据为己有时，他原本就松懈的心还是让他低低回了句：

“……后天上午九点。”

“真巧，我也还是后天的上午十点。”Solo回味着男人轻柔的嗓音，又在心中为他加上了二十分，“也许后天见面时我可以请你喝杯咖啡。”

男人的眼睛对着Solo快速眨了眨，不知是不是错觉，Solo觉得那透露出一种……失望？也许是他认为自己太轻佻了？不过那不是问题，看着男人轻轻咕哝了一句“再说吧”后抢过票夹转身就逃的模样，Solo觉得他完全可以在下次见面时就扭转自己给对方留下的第一印象。

午休时间一过，大开间的办公室里就又重新热闹了起来，被大量文书折磨的同事们争相穿过走廊涌进茶水间想要留住最后的悠闲。Mendez在各种抗议休息时间太短的抱怨中掀掉了盖在身上的西装，他只在办公椅里窝了二十分钟，他的大脑在混乱复杂的梦中没得到任何休息，这种似睡非睡的状况反而让他更累。他活动了一下肩膀，勉强抖擞起精神后他抖搂了一下西装，正想把它重新搭到椅背后头，Malinov就突然冒出来在背后拍了拍他：

“嘿，东西掉了。”

Mendez先是循声抬头，Malinov已经弯下腰替Mendez捡起了上午才掉过一次的皮夹，咖啡色的鳄纹款式不仅过时，掀起皮的表层更意味着它早该被淘汰：

“说真的，每次看到它我都想感叹一句你可真够节约的。”

作为习惯了Mendez简朴实用的生活风格的人，Malinov边调侃着边不以为意地将票夹还给Mendez。Mendez对他道了谢，盯着票夹开始发呆。这次不是他主动让它掉出来的，但这东西却像是故意要用这种方式来提醒他、他上午做了件多危险的事。后悔吗？也许，不过对Mendez来说没那么严重，因为这事也不是无法收场，只要他让Chambers把他的会诊日期再调换回来，今天上午的事就可以当做没发生过那样被抹去。反正Chambers从头到尾也不支持他这么做，如果他做出这个决定，想必他的老朋友只会倍感欣慰。他将票夹塞回口袋，估算着茶水间的人应该陆续回来了，他站起来，正准备去续杯咖啡，O'Donnell就拉下他办公室的窗帘准确地冲他招了招手。Mendez想了想，从最下层的抽屉翻出一个文件袋走了进去。

“Chambers那边怎么说。”

O'Donnell看着Mendez关上门径直朝他的办公桌走来，他将自己诊疗记录放到桌上，O'Donnell看都没看。他们都知道这些书面证明对改变实际状况意义不大。

“他会在最终报告上建议我调职。”Mendez直接将O'Donnell最想听的部分告知于他，他知道这会让O'Donnell灰心，但他总得接受。

“铁了心要走？你应该知道就算我签字批准了，你的申请也过不了再上面那关，”O'Donnell甚至都没象征性地打开一下，同时他再次委婉提醒Mendez如今他们各自都有多身不由己，“Sloane不会轻易放你走的。”

“哪怕我在德黑兰搞砸了？”Mendez 的手指撑在桌子上，他很难想象自己对Sloane还有什么利用价值。

“很显然不是你搞砸的。” O'Donnell注意到Mendez说起伊朗时语气轻松，考虑到Mendez的状况，即使已经说了无数遍，O'Donnell的口气依然耐心，“当天偷袭你们的组织我们已经有点眉目了。”

Mendez淡淡地笑了笑，不是很关心，他希望这是Chambers反复的暗示起了作用——伊朗的事过去了，他也是受害者，所以他没必要持续陷入自责的恐慌之中，他应该把注意力更多地集中在自己和当下身上：

“对CIA来说没有谁是不可或缺的。”Mendez说得很平静，越早明白这个道理，就能越早习惯失望。

O'Donnell本想再就这个决定和Mendez谈谈，不过看到Mendez垂下头，他很快就放弃了，“如果这是你希望的，我会尽量帮你争取。”

“谢了。”Mendez面无表情的脸上这才又有了波动，他相信再对O'Donnell表达自己不想给他添麻烦之类的想法只会惹恼他，他已经向O'Donnell提出了过分的要求，如今也应当适可而止了。

O'Donnell点点头，Mendez以为对话到此结束，他本想离开，对方却又突然动了动嘴唇，神情也随即变得犹豫。通常这种时候，Mendez知道自己只需要耐心等待即可。他打消要走的念头，站在那儿等了一会儿，其间O'Donnell的神情从犹豫变成躲闪、最后又重归严肃。

“Sanders把Walker的弟弟调回来了。”

“喔？”Mendez不知该不该做出惊讶的表情，特别是看到O'Donnell仿佛做了一个艰难决定那样，为了让他放心，Mendez还是抬高眉毛小小惊诧了一下，“我不知道。”

“你当然没有权利知道。已经一个月了，Sanders的保密工作做得很好，我也是才得到消息。”O'Donnell下定了决心要让Mendez了解这些，因为他也不清楚Sanders最近在做的事会不会波及到Mendez，“据说他查到他们兄弟之间有某种联系，所以用这个理由让Sloane签出了特赦令。”

他说完停了停，等着观察Mendez的反应，Mendez抿抿唇，看似困惑地歪了下脑袋：

“所以……？”

“好吧，如果你想见——”

他说了一半，又迟疑了，原本他认为提前让Mendez做好心理准备才是万全之策，这样能很大程度避免Mendez看到那张脸时受到的惊吓——因为他自己看到照片时也吓得不轻。虽说除了无法被轻易调动的部分职位，总部里还认得August Walker的人早就被处理干净了，但三年过去，O'Donnell依然担心Mendez会成为其中一员。他知道Sanders这回不是冲着Mendez来的，可这无法避免不知情的Mendez受其牵连。

“没必要，O'Donnell，”Mendez没等到O'Donnell说下去所以干脆自己开口了， “没这个必要。”

他重复道。他的语调平缓，淡然，如同情绪不会再因为和Walker有关的事起什么太大的波澜，O'Donnell没对Mendez的反应起疑——尽管也不是特别安心，但他无能为力，他所能做的，只剩在心中祈祷他的老朋友清楚自己在做什么。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章.

“最近和上司的会面气氛如何？”

“他也是你的病人吗？”

回想着刚才十分钟的短暂见面，沉迷其中的Solo根本无法好好回答Chambers的问题，他将手肘撑在膝盖上，开始打起了坏主意，“还是和我一样只是需要接受几个周期的评估？”

“Solo，”Chambers清了清嗓子，腮帮旁连到颈部的赘肉跟着小幅度抖动，“好好回答我的问题。”

“这很难做到。”Solo笑容的弧度愈发扩大，“除非你告诉我你上一个病人的信息。”

Chambers无奈地摇摇头，Solo则继续将大部分心思放在了回味上。他从九点四十分就在走廊中提前守候，鉴于Solo要求的只是哪怕短短十分钟的交谈，所以为了杜绝概率极小的意外（比如对方直接装作不认识他一样走开），Solo还是事先准备了焦糖拿铁，他相信没有美国人能拒绝这种沉厚浓郁的滋味。事实证明，他从不出错的自信又一次让他旗开得胜，男人甫一拉开门就因为端着咖啡向他走来的Solo愣住了。咖啡杯几乎是Solo塞到他手中的，他猜测这个不太会拒绝的男人还是有些紧张，否则他不会既避开自己的目光、又总是在自己看向别处时偷瞄过来。Solo一方面满足于自己强势而迷人的气质，一方面又为短短时间内发掘了这个男人内向可爱的一面沾沾自喜。他完全可以想象这样的男人在床上——Solo在男人开口道谢时打住了自己的想象，速战速决不适合用在一个可能患有心理疾病的人身上，他只是想取乐，他可不想惹上不必要的麻烦。

他们一起在走廊边的等候椅上并排坐下，接下咖啡的人出于礼貌也总算主动做了回自我介绍。一切都和Solo计划中的进展如出一辙，他询问以后是否可以叫对方“Mendez”并声称这个名字很特别，让人联想到内敛和深厚的海洋；这当然都是一早准备过的话，他很高兴Mendez并不介意这些个拙劣的台词，因为他们双方在乎的唯一重点显然只是聊下去而不是聊些什么。其间Mendez的视线仍有躲闪，他好像很害怕直视Solo的脸，这反而更引起了Solo的兴趣，他猜测这多半和Mendez正在接受的治疗有关。他们没有聊太多，但对话的氛围很舒服，Mendez 说话的声音带来的美妙体验和这里无处不在的肉桂柠檬草香气不相上下。Solo觉得自己很难等到度过一个周末才能再和Mendez聊上这么十分钟，所以他按照自己预想中设计好的那样询问可否请Mendez吃晚餐，这比他直接要求交换名片或是问电话要得体得多，好在，考量了半分钟后，Mendez答应了，虽然他提出他只想吃简单快速的热狗，Solo也为自己进一步的胜利感到满意。

这也是他想要向Chambers直截了当套取信息的原因，当然，这只是一个无伤大雅的尝试，他没指望会成功。

“Chambers。”见Chambers压根不理会他活跃的心思，Solo加强攻势，他拖动沙发，再度挨近Chambers，“我托朋友从法国定了一块珐琅腕表，等我离开兰利后，它就会被送到你手上。”

Chambers不为所动，对他来说，恐怕Mendez那种他非要达成目的的强硬才更令他动容，纵使职业生涯里已经见过各种绝望，他依旧没能学会忽视绝望之中隐晦的乞求。这可能会打乱很多，但那人远在天边，自己没必要对Mendez太过苛刻：

“这有可能把我们都送进监狱。”

“你知道我是避税问题上的专家，这方面我对你完全坦诚。”Solo见招拆招，他对Chambers的感激可是真心实意的，饶是久经风浪的Chambers也不可能感受不到。

“你要提前结束今天的见面吗？”Chambers合上板夹，脸上难以寻觅一丝真正的恼意。他清楚Solo和Mendez都是吃准了他太过老好人的这点，但他并不是毫无底线的，只是受限于看不见的约束，他没法明示更多。Mendez在发现Solo的评估工作由他主导后萌生想见Solo的想法属于意料之中，但他认为这种预谋的意外仅仅止于Mendez就好，他不能在疗愈了Mendez的上一个错误以后又亲自为他们酝酿下一个错误，这不是他该做的。何况Solo还什么都不知道，这对他并不公平。

“Chambers。”Solo装模作样地垮下脸，他记得Chambers说过自己像他的弟弟，这是他对Solo格外亲切的原因，“唉，记不记得，你之前建议过我应该找一些有意义的事……”

“鼓动我触犯隐私条例不是有意义的事。”

“兰利真的太无聊了，你不觉得吗？”Solo重重叹气，好像Chambers 对他做了件多么残忍的事，“再这样下去，我很难保证自己能顺利通过第二阶段的评估。”

“别拿这个开玩笑。”Chambers板起脸也没有任何威慑力，“这对你来说很重要。”

“Chambers，”Solo继续软磨硬泡，“我以为我们是朋友。”

“我们是。”Chambers假装自己没感受到内心的抱歉，他可以在Solo的评估报告上好好补偿他。除此之外，他不能提供更多了，要是知道Solo对Mendez的兴趣如此强烈，也许最初他都不会答应Mendez的要求。

“好吧，不得不说，你是个令人信赖的医生，也是我见过的最有人情味的专家，”Solo重新堆起笑，Chambers 的职业精神令人放心，他止不住自己的赞赏，他可不想为难这个世界上为数不多的好人，他想得到的部分完全可以依靠他自己的努力，“中情局不应该把你局限在这里。”

“行了Solo，”Chambers摇摇头，很高兴Solo放弃了，“可以进入主题了？”

“当然，很抱歉浪费了你的时间。”

“别这么说，我很高兴你能在我面前畅所欲言。”

Solo仰躺回舒适的沙发椅上，Chambers重新打开夹板，没注意到Solo的注意力已经全部放到了他办公室所有带锁的柜子上。

他们约在诊所前的露天停车场会面，当Solo提出他不知道兰利哪里的热狗好吃时，是Mendez告诉他自己知道诊所附近就有家不错的。Solo不会觉得这是Mendez想要敷衍应对这次约会，如果他不想应付，他根本没有答应的必要。西装革履地坐在街边吃热狗自然很奇怪，但Solo不太愿意为了迁就晚餐的内容和场合而改变自己的行头，三件套既是他的日常装束也是他的武器，所以他只是换了套和上午不同的西装准时赴会。Mendez看起来也不太关心他的西装到底是来自萨维尔街的裁缝铺还是杰尼亚的橱窗，他停车时远远看见Solo却没将眼神停留在他脖子以下任一部分哪怕一秒证明了这点。Solo认为他和Mendez又达成了空前的一致，那就是接下来吃什么、在哪儿吃并不重要，晚餐结束后的部分才是今天的重头戏。

早了几分钟等在车旁的Solo在稀散的余晖中看着停好车Mendez从一台明显过时的吉普车中走下来。要Solo评价的话，车和Tony Mendez这个人不搭，奇怪的是，以他的审美，这男人从开的车到身上的衣服、包括那只票夹都和他极端不搭，好在Solo现在也没什么可挑剔的，反正这男人还有一张好脸蛋和一副好身材，指不定还有一对好屁股，相比起外在，Solo更愿意相信自己从不出错的眼光。

见Solo迎面走向他，Mendez脱下风衣留在车上，然后拔出钥匙下了车：

“等了很久？”

“没有，一分钟。”Solo察觉到Mendez的紧张少了很多，也许是他放下了对自己的戒备，也许是他本来就是善于伪装的社交高手，无论是哪种，都很合Solo的胃口：

“你不觉得我们总是很默契吗？”

“附近就有一辆餐车很不错，”Mendez直接略过了这个话题，他看起来比Solo没耐心得多，他打量了下Solo的衣服，“你介意吗？”

“现在才问这个？”Solo挑眉，用玩笑的口气提高音调反问了句，Mendez这才露出了个不好意思的浅笑，Solo看到他笑起来眼角旁两条细小的眼纹，有预感这会是个让他得偿所愿的夜晚，“不，当然不介意。”

他们步行过两个转角大概十五分钟的路程，期间Mendez对Solo的问题还算是有问必答，比如他在中情局如果无需出差的话、大部分时间做的都是文书工作，这个范围很模糊，就身材来看Solo也不相信他做的是会在办公桌前做到大腹便便的纯文职。他也没有刨根问底，他们避开了和心理治疗有关的话题，这很敏感，Solo不想触怒对方没被他摸透的底线。Solo更多地将对话维持在双方的兴趣爱好上，特别是当Solo发现两个人都跑遍了世界各地时；Mendez的业余爱好是摄影和绘画，Solo则热衷于收集这种成品，所以各种流失在外或近年来被拍出天价的名画让他们对话的氛围持续热烈。和Mendez的沟通没有想象中那么无趣，Solo的好心情也在他低柔软腻的好嗓音中被拱上了天，哪怕最终见到那辆Solo以前根本不会瞧一眼的餐车时，他的心情也没有遭受丝毫影响。

“老样子？”Mendez看来是这里的常客，餐车里原本玩着手机的姑娘看到Mendez就丢开手机往前趴，热情地向他招呼，看到Solo时，女孩短暂地愣了愣神。

“老样子。”Mendez抽出两张纸币递过去，Solo注意到说话的女孩有浓重的西语口音，同时他很怀疑两个热狗需不需要用到四十美金。

“他呢？”小姑娘收下钱，刚才的愣神好像没出现过一样，她开始对着Solo挤眉弄眼，Solo抛出了一个迷人的笑之后，小姑娘害羞地捂嘴笑了笑。

“呃，你是喜欢黑胡椒的还是……这儿选择不多，不过原味的就很棒，如果你喜欢芥末的话，原味加黄芥末是很不错的组合。”

“和你一样就好。”Solo没太大所谓，他看着Mendez突然认真苦恼起来的脸，希望Mendez能看出他的心思已经飘到了Mendez稍后会怎么吃自己的那条大热狗上——该死的，他想他是在兰利被困了太久才会这么一反常态地急不可耐：

“就是……拜托，不要蛋黄酱。”

“健身人士。”小姑娘放开手爽朗地大笑，同时再次看向Mendez，“你得跟人家好好学学。”

Mendez翻了翻眼睛，没回嘴，看起来两个人很是熟稔。Solo和他一起等了五分钟不到，两份热狗就完成了。Solo花了些意志力才让自己的目光尽可能集中到他的健康晚餐上而不是Mendez张口咬住面包外头那一截香肠的模样。他们在遮阳伞下的简易餐台前坐下，为了不让廉价的食物碎渣祸害他昂贵的西装，Solo吃得慢条斯理，反观Mendez就不是很在乎自己的形象，他好像只在乎能不能及时享受美食。Solo看着他大口咀嚼的样子，很难判断他到底是不是一个足够单纯的人。用单纯这个词来形容一位年纪比自己还稍大些的CIA员工本来就很离谱，但Solo每每看到那双眼睛里透出的恍惚和忧郁就总是情不自禁想到这些特质。

“怎么样？”Mendez嘬了口可乐，对才吃了三口的Solo询问。

“很不错。”对于很少接触这种简易快餐的Solo来说，偶尔的尝试也会因为足够新奇所以提高不少印象分。

“有蛋黄酱和黄芥末酱的搭配会更好。”Mendez扁扁嘴，对Solo那份只有少量番茄酱的热狗颇有微词，“我就不在意腹肌。”

“你有吗？”Solo笑了，他发现又这么相处一阵后，Mendez身上的紧绷少了很多，这或许是他们的对话愈发随意的原因。这让Solo有一种矛盾的感觉，就好像有时候看到他的脸会让Mendez极度戒备，有时候，对方又会相当放松。

“只是不明显。”Mendez低低嘟囔。

“你看上去的确不像是爱运动的人。”

Mendez的牙齿松开了咬住的吸管，没反驳，“你呢？每天在健身房泡两个小时？”

“或者更久，我说过了，我在放长假。”见Mendez对健身兴趣缺缺，Solo转移话题，“你和餐车老板很熟？如果她是老板的话。”

“噢，别小看她，她的确是。”Mendez顺着Solo的话转头看了看正在帮人点单的姑娘，“不管大小，总算是个生意。”

“她看上去应该是读大学的年纪。”

“没错，她把社区基金会给她的资助用来买这辆车了。”Mendez抽过纸巾擦了擦手，Solo已经放下了热狗，一副好整以暇想要听故事的姿态，他们都是受过训练的特工，对捕捉环境和对话中的有效信息同样敏锐。聊聊吧，Mendez对自己怂恿道。他都走到这一步了，多说一句少说一句没什么分别：

“她在家中年纪最大，十二岁开始就被迫运毒，因为她的上线和CIA当时正在调查的境外情报交易有关，所以行动组在她从边境偷渡时将她逮捕归案。她并不配合，考虑到她未成年，当时我的上司在海外部的朋友将这案子相关证人的手续转到了我的一个……一个同事手上，”Mendez说到这里喘了口气，无意识地摇了摇头，“她有严重的心理疾病，防备性攻击性都很强，直到CIA为她进行持续治疗，我们成为了朋友后，才得到了一些关键性的证据。”

“我不知道CIA这么人性化。”Solo说完才联想到自己的经历，好吧，面对任何一个可利用的资源，CIA确实很擅长软硬兼施。

“以前的确是。” Mendez把纸巾团在手里轻轻捏了捏，“CIA给了她新的身份，我和我的同事帮助她在这里重新开始，就这样。”

“这应该是个很感人的故事。”Solo没点饮料，所以他拿过Mendez的可乐杯自然地吸了一口，“你不该这么草草几句带过。”

这不算是什么机密案件，联邦调查局每天都能经手数十个这样的案子，换做U.N.C.L.E的话，这些信息压根都过滤不到Waverly手上。Solo打算听更多，这对他更了解他即将要缠绵一番的对象有帮助，但Mendez垂下了脑袋，居然没再说话，Solo不觉得他是真的迫不及待想把剩下的热狗吃完。他能嗅到Mendez重新冒出来的紧张，这意味着对方正在挣扎。

果不其然，等他吃完热狗、擦干净手接着掏出一片口香糖丢进嘴里时，Solo才看到已经站起来的他俯视向自己说：

“我不觉得你真的想把时间花在听故事上。”

Solo在心里为自己毒辣的眼光鼓掌。

“那你觉得我想把时间花在什么事上？”Solo可是体贴的绅士，他一向喜欢把选择权留给对方，如果对方没和他表现出双向的意愿，那他也不会强人所难；如果对方的攻势比自己还主动，那他也没有理由拒绝今晚的艳福。

Mendez很慢很慢地眨了下眼睛，他的眼角向下垂的弧度不知为何让Solo觉得他的神态在一瞬间看起来竟然有些可怜：

“要做吗？”

舌头打结得太晚，话问出口Mendez发现这事已经没有挽回的余地了，他不可能再像他设想的那样只要他及时停止就可以当做没发生一样，因为他不得不承认自己从一开始就没有惧怕过后悔，否则，他就不会一而再再而三地犯错了。只是稍稍惊讶了那么一下的Solo带着坏笑迅速起身，他跨向Mendez，凑近对方搂住了他的腰。既然Mendez都这么直接了，他也没有拐弯抹角的必要。

“我的车里怎么样？”Mendez宽大西装下的腰部线条明显很紧致，很好，Solo的兴致完全被调动起来了，他完全不管仍有过路行人便欺近Mendez，故意将热气喷洒在他颈项。Solo不准备花太多时间在老套的循序渐进上，他可不想在他这辈子都不想再回来的兰利发展什么稳定关系。他只想找点乐子来填补他这段空虚的过渡期，Mendez看来也有此意，也许这和他正在接受的治疗有关？管它的，既然他们一拍即合，Solo没理由再浪费时间：

“如果你想玩一点刺激的，我的捷豹就很合适。”

Solo说完又松开手、向后退开，Mendez没时间去评价Solo欲擒故纵的把戏玩得有多娴熟，他只注意到Solo眼睛里闪动着的、熟悉到不真实的光彩，那让他僵硬地吞了吞口水，在鬼使神差中给出了肯定的答复。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章.

Solo后悔他们步行去吃那根本让他提不起兴趣的热狗了，等他再花了十来分钟和Mendez原路折返回去时，他甚至懒得再用体贴去掩饰自己的心急如焚。他顾不上再去寻觅个人烟稀少的地方，车子刚解锁，他就拽过Mendez把这个大个子塞进了后座。以他俩的身形来看，长轴距复古车的后座显然是个理想的做爱圣地，他们可以紧密贴合在一起又不至于因拮据的空间闹出笑话。Mendez配合地蹬掉皮鞋，手脚并用尽量向另一面的车窗贴去，他为Solo留出了足量的空间，Solo却没急着跟上。他转去前座拉开副驾的门，在车前摸索了几秒钟才钻进后座。这不是Solo第一次带人骑上他的宝贝车了，CIA为他安排的安全屋虽然不错，但他在里面的一举一动都被严密监控，与此同时，他又无法忍受兰利那些廉价的家庭旅馆，这种局面之下，他这辆奢华优雅隐蔽性又足够好的捷豹就成为了放纵的首选。

天色恰好暗了下来，一切就绪，他对蜷缩在后椅上等待着进犯的Mendez笑笑，正想挤进他双腿间先和他来个能让对方晕眩的热吻，Mendez却突然自行动作起来。他的手撑住软细纹绗缝的真皮椅套，整个人换成了跪趴的姿势，Solo被他逼得往后退了退接着整个人跌进了后座。更让他没料到的是，下一秒，Mendez的手直接摸上了他的大腿根部，他都没抬头看一眼Solo征询对方的意见就开始动手解他的皮带扣。

“很着急？”Solo顺势抚了抚Mendez的后脑勺，和他想象中一样是柔软顺滑的触感，但他现在不会再被这张过于具有迷惑性的脸欺骗。这个看似温顺的男人可真的是唬到他了！他原本真的以为自己要花上至少十分钟的前戏才能哄这个男人解开两粒衬衫扣子。结果？

结果金属搭扣的碰撞声和拉链下滑的声音让他看清了现实，如果不是Mendez急躁之间仍然没有表现出任何攻击性，Solo是不会安分坐在这里任由他的手掌揉捏起自己裆部的。内裤下的小家伙隔着布料被这么把玩两下就有了兴奋的势头，Solo猜Mendez想做的远不止于此。但他把主动权交给了Mendez，暂时。他很想看看这个就连闻起来都老实无害的大个子到底能让他吃惊到什么地步。他的手握住了Mendez的后颈，发尾扎着他的掌心搔得他浑身发痒，几乎是同一时间，Mendez也往下扯开了Solo的内裤，半勃的阴茎没在空气中暴露太久，Mendez就用自己的湿热的口腔整个裹住了它。

“噢……操！”脑袋一热的Solo用最优雅的方式吐了脏字，他挺挺腰，本能的占有欲让他往下用力按住了Mendez的脑袋，分身在Mendez的口中完全勃起而后深深地顶进了Mendez的喉口。Mendez闷闷呛了一记，Solo知道他不舒服，但他们两个人都不想就此停下。好戏才刚刚开始，Solo仰起脸，凭感受去想象Mendez尽力将他整个吞进又缓缓吐出的模样。他想这男人的害羞多半不是伪装的，他手掌下明显升高的体温和Mendez闷钝的呼吸足以说明。而且他的口活不算熟练，薄唇贴着Solo粗壮的柱体缓缓上下移动就很是吃力了，他的胡须偶尔会擦过Solo的阴囊，那会引得Solo不自觉挺腰，不过他浓密的体毛也给Mendez带去了麻烦，除了扎人之外，有那么几次Mendez还停下来特地舔开了Solo被扯下后粘在他唇角的粗硬卷毛。一开始Solo还能全心投入去享受，大约三分钟过后，Solo身体里与生俱来的征服欲让他不再满足于现状。Mendez跪在他身侧，这很好，但他所有快感都由Mendez支配，这就很糟糕了。他不再专心于下身这一块被局限的快感，如果他轻易射在Mendez嘴里，那这个夜晚就相当于被他浪费了。

“呼……就这样，慢一点……”Solo捏捏Mendez的耳垂，细心地引导着。同时他永远闲不下来的手滑向了Mendez的大腿。既然Mendez付出了，那他必然得得到一些相应的收获才公平。他用差不多的方式剥掉了Mendez的裤头，长裤绞着内裤一起滑到Mendez的膝盖处，仍吞吐着阴茎的Mendez默许了Solo的一切放肆，他由着那只手掐捏他的臀部、也由着Solo绕到下面握住他的阴茎让他一起进入备战状态。哪怕是Solo的手指挤进他的臀缝开始绕着他小穴外的一圈褶皱打转，他也没发出半点抗议的声音。他知道自己疯了，但在他缩进后座看到Solo扯着领带冲他微笑时露出的那颗虎牙前，他没想过自己原来疯得这么彻底。自暴自弃的念头让他将Solo的阴茎含得更深，他用舌头压住Solo的铃口，生涩地在那儿舔弄——是这么做吗？过去太久，他不大记得了，他只是依稀记得曾经他这么做的时候，被他服务的男人三番两次在他的嘴里直接投降。

随着Mendez的阴茎也完全挺立，Solo的手指也顺势闯进了紧致的穴口。至少那儿的肌肉还很诚实地维持在僵硬紧张的状态，Solo一点也不着急，他浅浅地刺进去，再退出来，再进入得更深。Mendez除了最开始低低呜咽了两声之外，对他的扩张相当配合。他的腰塌下去，屁股缝里的骚乱让他没法再专注了，他干脆吐出了Solo的阴茎，昏暗光线下，他也看得出那是根坚挺饱满的老二有多雄伟。Mendez撅着屁股往后退了退，改用手为Solo撸弄。Solo无法解释Mendez为何如此急于为自己带来快感，就好像什么必须要完成的任务一样不让他先射出来就誓不罢休似的。但从技术层面看，Mendez实在太生疏了，他的这点把戏不仅不会让Solo缴械投降，反而更让他更想对Mendez深入探索。中指在几次试探之后直接捅入最里，前列腺的位置对Solo来说很好寻找，所以他在指腹刮擦过那儿时别有用心地按了按，沉浸在自己的工作中的Mendez立刻哑着嗓子轻轻叫了一声。

“别……”Mendez抖了抖，他将额头抵在Solo的大腿上细细喘息着，屁股也因此撅得更高：“……我不想就这么射在你车上。”

“你在求饶？”Solo觉得很稀奇，又一次。Mendez正向他展现出一种肉眼可见的脆弱，很多人会在他手指的撩拨下失控，但像Mendez这么不经挑逗的还是头一个。

“是的。”Mendez停下了手活，或者说停下了全部的动作，他将头枕在Solo大腿上，整个人蜷缩起来，Solo的手指还插在他的身体里。只是一根手指，他就已经快受不了了：

“快点吧，”Mendez的声音又软又哑，连不耐烦听起来都带上了几分甜腻，“或者我自己来。”

“宝贝，虽然你主动的样子很辣，”Solo被逗笑了，他俯身在这只鸵鸟的后脑勺上印上一个吻，手指从吸住他的软肉中退了出去：

“但你最好想都别想。”

两根手指同时撑开了Mendez那一小圈括约肌，这还远远达不到Solo的尺寸，不过Solo现在得加快进度了。待穴口适应了眼下的尺寸后，两根手指毫不费力地捅了进去，Mendez没再发出抗议，他看起来已经没这个心力了。随着手指能带出些微晶亮液体，Mendez拱起的背也战栗得越来越厉害，Solo毫不怀疑自己如果再不进入正题，Mendez就会直接泄在他的手上。这对Solo是一种褒奖，但不是今夜的Solo想要的。手指上的黏液被潦草擦在Mendez屁股上，Solo扣住Mendez的肩将他往后掀，让他的羞赧无所遁形。Mendez慌乱之中踢掉了卡在他小腿的所有束缚自觉地张开腿，尽管他的头正正好好蹭住了车顶，后座的空间倒也恰好容纳住了他们这两个身高不容小觑的男人。Solo用牙扯开Mendez的衬衫，和他特意留出的络腮胡不同，Mendez的身上没有什么多余的体毛。Solo啃住他的乳头，在那儿好好碾磨吮吸了一阵，两个人蓄势待发的阴茎巧妙地贴在一起，逼仄的火热对Solo来说实在是妙不可言。

他可真是捡到宝了。Mendez总是会在出其不意间让他惊喜，当他从难以呼吸的热吻中挣脱开来，断断续续地问Solo套在哪时，Solo可没想到他会顺着自己一个眼神就自行从他口袋里翻出安全套然后一气呵成地撕开包装袋。

“我……我帮你……”Mendez定了定神，他眼里的蜜糖成了流动性的液体，比他屁股里流出来的骚水还要淫荡得多。Solo想去尝尝他眼睛的味道，这个奇异的念头让他整个胸腔都被激烈膨胀的性欲填满了。他气喘吁吁地重新靠坐回椅背上，除了褪下的裤子，他的身上还很整齐，Mendez就不一样了，土黄色不大合身的西装被剥开，敞开的衬衫要掉不掉地挂在肩上。捕猎的过程比他预计得要顺利一百倍，他很满意Mendez的乖顺，但他始终疑惑Mendez为何看起来如此饥渴，如果他想要，他可以在酒吧里找到大把愿意上他的人。这个合理的困扰不免让Solo警觉，可随着费力用手撑住车顶换了姿势的Mendez跨腿坐到他身上，他已经无暇为这种小问题分心了。

“我的计划可不是让你‘骑’我。”Solo说是这么说，伸出的手却扶住了Mendez的腰。

Mendez轻轻吐了一口气，垂下的眼睛叫人看不到其中的黯淡，“都一样，你的车可以吗？”

Solo大笑了一声，感叹Mendez不愧来自中情局，这种时候还不忘考虑现实问题：

“捷豹的全铝车体出了名的坚硬稳固，”Solo承载着Mendez的重量也能毫不费劲地调整姿势，他坐正了些，往上凑去咬了口Mendez的脸颊，要是把胡子剃了，他觉得自己必定能看见一个性感的下巴，“亲爱的，你想怎么骑就怎么骑。”

出乎Solo意料的是，Mendez对他的下流话反应总是很冷淡。他往上抬身，一手撑住车顶，一手扶在Solo的肩膀，胀热的穴口在对准目标后 轻易吃进了柱头。但Solo粗长的程度远远比他用嘴描摹时还要惊人，Solo腾出一只手托住Mendez的臀，细致地帮助他一寸一寸慢慢下坐，他的扩张本来就做得不充分，他可不想在享受的同时让对方觉得痛苦，他在性爱上，可一向是秉持绝对公平的享乐派。

阴茎逐步没进软嫩穴肉间的感觉是如此的好，Solo原本不想拿Mendez去和其他床伴比较，但肉棒完全捅入软热甬道时，他还是边骂了句“操”边默默把Mendez划进了有史以来的前五名。他在直击他中枢神经的快感中被动地后仰，Mendez撑在车顶的手成了他眼中的唯一焦点。他的手指掐进了Mendez的臀肉，另一只手则牢牢掐在Mendez的腰侧试图控制他的节奏，Mendez的起伏很杂乱，他还是像之前一样，像是急于要奉献出自己让Solo得到极致的快乐。车身随着Mendez的动作开始摇晃，Solo从进到车里就绷紧的神经在Mendez一次又一次狠狠坐到最底时彻底松懈，他已经无法继续保持优雅了，他只能在击穿他身体的性快感中嘶吼，其间夹杂着断断续续的咒骂。Mendez上下的摆动随着空间的限制变得越来越艰难，偶尔他会呻吟出声，就好像哪个敏感点被Solo硬挺的肉棒顶到了，Solo没空去关心憋红了脸剧烈喘息的Mendez有没有得到相同的快感，他满脑子只想让他那根肿胀的老二一次又一次狠狠捅进Mendez的屁股然后尽情释放。

半分钟后，高潮伴随着突然变得模糊的世界一起降临，Solo长长地叹了一口气，他接住滑倒在他身前的Mendez，两个人就着这个姿势喘息了一阵，变软的阴茎才不受控制地从Mendez的小穴里滑出来。Solo的意识有些涣散，这让他没及时注意到Mendez那根老二还直挺挺地戳在那儿，等他终于回过神来注意到时，Mendez已经伏在他身上自慰了。这回他将额头抵在Solo的肩窝——Solo不明白为什么做爱时这人比起直视自己更喜欢将脸埋起来，他不明白的太多了，可这统统都不是他该关心的重点。

“我帮你？”Solo温柔地抚摸着Mendez的脑袋，现在的Mendez又乖乖的，仿佛先前骑在他身上放浪形骸的人不是他一样，“你值得一个奖赏。”

“不。”Mendez吐出了一个沙哑的拒绝，他还坐在Solo身上，而动弹不得的Solo很快就感受到了流到他小腹上的液体。好吧，已经缓过来的Solo无奈地想，也许他的奖励可以留到下一次了。

Solo和Mendez各自收拾干净自己后在车里相对无言了好久，Solo显然仍对早已冷却的激情意犹未尽，至于Mendez在想什么，Solo没有费心去琢磨。他现在更希望把发掘Tony Mendez的难题留给他自己，Chambers的柜子就是他获取更多的途径。

沉默之中，重新穿戴整齐的Mendez没打招呼便突兀地推开了车门，“我走了。”

“等等，”Solo一把拉住一只脚跨下车的Mendez，他瞄到Mendez少了两个扣子的衬衫，觉得自己至少得赔他一件新的，“你忘了东西。”

“什么？”Mendez很是不解。

“忘了给我你的联络方式。”

Solo友善地冲他笑，他以为这也能逗笑Mendez——毕竟他们在性爱这回事上还挺有默契，也正因此，Mendez拢住眉毛回绝时才让他措手不及：

“没必要。”

Mendez硬是挣开了Solo的牵制直接往外推开门，Solo不怎么甘心放开的手滑到了他的腰侧而后彻底脱开。这回，Mendez口中的没必要比他在O'Donnell办公室里说的那句有底气多了，他知道这很自私，但他必须及时止损。留在里头的Solo在Mendez站直前把从Mendez口袋取出的东西压到了屁股底下，那之后，他急急探过上身盯着Mendez问了句：

“你认真的？”

像是没想到Solo会挽留——这和他从资料中了解的Napoleon Solo似乎有所不同——Mendez扶住车门，阴凉的空气扫过他的发梢，也唤回了他的理智：

“是的。”Mendez语气冷淡，这没什么难的，他对伤害别人本来就很有一套：

“我认真的。”

车门在Solo面前关上了。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章.

「根据针对患者的心理测量分析，各项指标中抑郁因子（3.1）及焦虑因子（4.2）偏高，患者具有明显的心理异常并伴有持续失眠。」

Solo仔细仔细翻看这份来之不易的报告，一旦摸清Chambers在归类上的小习惯，在仅仅三分钟时间内搜到他办公室里存放原始档案的柜子里并翻到他要找的目标便不是难事。不过当他找出那叠厚到超乎想象还分了好几个档案袋的文件，如何在最短时间内翻到他最想了解的部分就有点棘手了，Chambers很快就会从洗手间出来，当下，Solo只来得及拆开一个档案袋并在草草翻阅后抽出其中两张。这事全凭运气，好在Solo一直都认为自己的运气很不错，前两年和各国特工机构的周旋中他每一次的全身而退证明了一点。至于最终仍旧落在了CIA手里，他也只会归咎于他的好运只是暂时被消耗得太多了。不过现在看来，笼罩他的好运已经陆续回到了他的身边，这同时也意味着，他从Mendez身上扳回一局不是问题。尽管他是享受的那方，但一想到对方骑完他就头也不回离开的决绝，Solo还是感觉自己受到了莫大的侮辱。

「……表现为与创伤有关的情境及内容在梦中反复，闯入性记忆导致的惊跳反应增加，对火光、爆炸等相关因素有强烈的恐惧反应，焦虑情绪在特定场景下会不正常增高。患者的社会功能未出现明显缺损，急性创伤反应至今未造成患者的激惹性攻击行为。」

他看起来不像是这样的人。虽然这么想的Solo也总共才和他见了三回、深入了解了一次，但Solo依然不觉得他像是患有类似症状的人。也许是Chambers的治疗起到了很大的作用，也许是别的什么，Solo坚信自己的判断。这也让堵在他胸口的那股恶气减轻了不少，好吧，对方是个病人，也许自己的某些行为引起了他的应激反应，总而言之，他被用完就跑这件稀罕事的问题不出在自己身上。草草扫了几眼，Solo碎裂的自尊就得到了修复。没能找到对方具体的联系方式是他的运气还不够好，他顺遂的人生终究不能全靠这么玄妙的东西，他知道，正静静待在他西装口袋里的那只票夹就是他胜利的保证。他利落地将档案恢复原样，重新锁上的柜门看不出任何被撬开的痕迹，洗手间的水声响起，当Chambers擦着手出来，Solo已经一副就快在沙发上睡着的无聊模样。

“你看起来心情好了不少。”Chambers将擦手纸丢进纸篓，慢悠悠地在Solo对面坐下。男人脸上的笑意尚未褪去，敏锐如他不可能注意不到。

“我以为你早就清楚，每次只要见到你，我被中情局破坏的心情都会重新变得美妙。”

“Solo，”Chambers了然地摇摇头，太清楚Solo的好话意味着什么，“我说过的，在我面前不必拐弯抹角。”

“你那位名叫Tony Mendez的病人下次和你见面是后天上午吗？”Solo猛地坐正了，他优雅地理了理西装，对Chambers直言不讳。

Chambers的表情起初很意外，那之后，总是对他充满关怀的医生露出了一种隐隐担忧的表情：

“事实上，你们的时间已经错开了。”

这回轮到Solo惊讶了，就为了躲开自己？那个会主动张开大腿跨坐到他身上的Tony Mendez是这么害羞的男人？Solo知道这不太可能，但Chambers若有所思的表情本来就是一种奇怪的信号。

“他总得来的，不是吗？”这是Solo第二次在Mendez的问题上锲而不舍，某种程度上，他都快和Solo遇见过的那些念念不忘的古董划等号了。这可不太妙，可Solo自己也清楚他必须找到Mendez问个究竟，如果对方只是没爽到，那Solo有必要解释一下那完全是因为Mendez过于突然的主动限制了自己的发挥，这对Solo来说可是个必须解开的误会。

“别见他。”Chambers已经尽他可能说得隐晦了，只有这样，没来得及关停的录音才方便做出修改，“不管你怎么理解我的话，这都是我作为一个朋友善意的忠告。”

“我的朋友还是他的朋友？”每个由Chambers治疗的病人几乎都是他的朋友，用前台那位漂亮姑娘的话说，CIA里和Chambers成为朋友的人都足以建立十支特警队了。Solo不明所以，但不得不说，Chambers过分在意的态度只会让他对Mendez更感兴趣。

“都是。”Chambers看着若有所思的Solo，知道自己的劝诫会造成什么样的后果。这就像无论他最初有没有对Mendez心软都无法阻止Mendez去见Solo。兰利并不大，Solo被困在这儿，就算不通过自己，Mendez也有一千种方法“偶遇”Solo，他一早就明白，与其让事态变得谁都无法控制，发生在他眼皮底下，他至少还能在能力范围内做出一些补救。

“Chambers，你了解我，”Solo故作深刻地说，“你不会不清楚你的话会对我产生什么影响。”

“当然。”Chambers没有否认，“我只是希望你的身边能有一个能及时制止你的朋友。”

Solo不得不承认Chambers一流的话术打动了他，当然他并不会知道一周前，Chambers正是被Mendez一模一样的那句“我只是希望我的身边能有哪怕一个支持我的朋友”打动的。不过短暂的感动并不至于让他动摇，他和Mendez之间产生了一些微妙的误会，他必须得去解决。他们头一次遇见是周三，再次碰面是周五，周末休息日结束后的又一个周三，特意提早来了两个小时的Solo没撞见他。要是Chambers说的是真的（以他诚挚的态度，Solo笃定他没说假话），再配合Chambers的时间表，Mendez的就诊时间就变得很好推算了。实际上要不是Solo既不想付出过高的时间成本、也不想为了一个古怪的男人惹上未知的麻烦，他原本早就该在中情局总部附近或是那辆热狗车旁等到Tony Mendez了。而现在，他只需要等着Mendez主动来找他就行。顺手拿走的票夹意外成为了他自信的筹码——特别是当他打开票夹想一探究竟却发现里头空空如也时。

在走廊看到Solo时，Mendez完全是硬着头皮才没在他眼前落荒而逃的。从德黑兰开始，他生活中的一切就变得该死得不顺利，他已经逐渐接受了自己总在重复犯错的事实，但是把票夹落在这个男人车上、还在他放狠话要求对方别再见自己之后这种重大失误依旧让他懊悔。这事不单单是不顺利能形容的。其实就算他的人生乌云笼罩、厄运缠身，他也能找到在其中坚持下去的办法，只是与此同时，他需要花上更多的注意力才能抵抗这期间所产生的、强烈的萎靡感。他以前从不会因这种寂寥的精神空洞无所适从，但三年的时间足以改变一切。

“我的东西好像落在你的车上了。”他走向笑盈盈等着他主动上前的Solo，觉得自己的反复无常着实糟糕透顶。

“有吗？我没看见车上有不属于我的东西。”Solo脸上是置身事外的无辜，Mendez根本没办法冲这张脸发火。

“也许掉到了座椅下面或是……”他语气犹豫，眼角又无意识地垂下去，他并不想和Solo争辩。他想，也许这就是上帝在对他提醒什么（尽管他是个无神论者）——何况早在三年前，就有无数人劝过他应该把这些所谓纪念品都一把火烧干净才对：

“没有就算了。”Mendez摸了把盖过右耳的头发，转身想走。出乎Solo意料的举动让他当即决定转变攻势，他跨前两步堵在了Mendez面前。老实说，Solo现在有点喜欢这样的无聊游戏了，想起前几天在车上的时候，即使相较于他仍显弱势，或者说，这个男人和自己比起来依然是一只食草动物，但对方在性爱中所表现出的殷切和干脆还是让他极富攻击性。但现在？轻易退缩又算什么？也或许这是他的症状所致？

“为什么要随身带一只空的票夹？”Solo从胸前的内袋里将票夹拎出来，他看到Mendez的眼睛闪了闪，那一瞬的光彩漂亮而朦胧。Mendez并没有立刻伸手去抢，哪怕他比Solo高上几公分，他也只是舔舔唇，又让语气重归友好地问道：

“可以还给我吗？”

Solo淡淡笑了笑，与之相反的是他又将票夹藏了回去：

“它对你来说很重要？”

Mendez没有理会Solo的问题，他叹了口气，复又问了一遍：

“可以请你把它还给我吗？”

礼貌而恳切的神态代表Mende心甘情愿将自己放到了理亏的位置上，于是Solo乘胜追击，迅速换了话题，“看你先前的态度，我以为你很讨厌我，甚至再也不想见到我。”

这话好像刺激到了Mendez，他深深地看了Solo一眼，面露难色：

“我不是这个意思，我……”Mendez没办法向Solo深入解释所有的来龙去脉，他只能为自己的任性道歉，“我很抱歉，但我是好意。”

“如果你对我有不满意的地方，你可以直接说出来，在这种事上，我一向很大方。”

Solo表现得宽容绅士而亲和，就像档案里写的一样，任何人都会喜欢他的。任何人。Solo的哥哥会喜欢他吗？即使Solo甚至不知道这个人的存在，Mendez也还是在一瞬间产生了强烈的好奇。虽然前后只差三分钟，但他们完全是两个不一样的个体，如果那个人真的还活着的话，他会为这样的弟弟感到骄傲吗？

“怎么做你才肯把票夹还给我？”Mendez露出一闪而过的无奈，表现出来的则是很刻意的不耐烦，没给Solo一点准备，Mendez就毫无遮拦地开口问道：

“你想做吗？”

Solo差一些就被自己正咽下的那口口水呛住。真是见了鬼了，Mendez又一次把他堵了个措手不及。他在性这件事上过分的直接和他整个人所展现出的含蓄内敛根本就是两个极端。Solo很想把他的反复不定和他的应激综合症联系起来，也许在他没翻阅的资料中会记载着他同时患有一定程度的情感障碍之类的……不过管他的，随便什么原因都好，Solo现在可以说，Tony Mendez绝对是他来兰利后遇见的最大惊喜。

“你有没有想过不靠性来解决问题。”Solo坦诚地望着他，为了让自己变成明事理的正人君子，Solo将票夹拿出来递了过去：“我们就不能平心静气聊聊？”

“你一开始的目的不就是性？”Mendez狐疑地问，当然，他也一样，这是他又对Solo突生歉意的原因。

“我改主意了。”Solo好脾气地笑笑，通常到这一步，和他接触的人无论男女铁定被他俘获了，他总是很有说服力，也拥有让人对自己产生兴趣的本领，但眼前这位，显然会成为高难度的例外：

“虽然没能让你体验到我的技术很遗憾，但我觉得我们穿着衣服应该也能好好聊天。”

Mendez这才伸手接过票夹，他承认他的脸因愧疚微微地烧了一下：

“我请你吃热……”Solo观察着Mendez的反应，一想到热狗的形状，Solo及时改口，他看了看腕表，“不，不吃热狗了，这个点我猜你可能更想来一顿正式的晚餐？”

Mendez根本没法从那双眼睛上移开视线，功亏一篑，Mendez勉强压抑住苛责自己的欲望，Chambers说得对，首先他必须学会原谅自己，何况他不能在主动招惹了Solo后又平白无故对他甩脸色，这对Solo这个什么都不知情的局外人来说并不公平。他原本真的以为Sanders给Solo定的规矩有约束力，那能让Solo和他重新回归两条平行线，接触之后他才明白，要不要守规矩其实全凭Solo心情。他不能把Solo当成自己了解的那个男人。至于Sanders，他更在意的从来也不是Solo是不是真的听话。自己和Solo扯上关系也许正是他喜闻乐见的？Mendez说不准，他不想考虑这些了，他只想让CIA那些政治斗争都他妈的下地狱。说到底这都怪他们，如果不是他们把Solo调回兰利，这一切原本不必发生——Mendez逼自己往Chambers暗示过无数遍的方面想，可就算他再努力，在点头答应Solo的时候，他的心里也没有因此好受半分。

Mendez将自己完完全全地浸入水中，浴缸的水漫出来，他的意识也跟着在水中沉沉浮浮。水温和他的身体都很热，他的皮肤已经被微微烫红。男人腥膻的气味残留在他的口腔里，他在氲开的水汽中茫然地睁眼望向似乎凝结了一层雾气的吊顶，分不清自己到底在做什么。是的，他和耐心等着他诊疗结束的Solo去吃了所谓正式的晚餐，在县里Mendez所知悉的最贵的餐厅，但他们做的远不止于此。晚餐后他们散了一会儿步，两个人都聊得心不在焉，所以最后又默契地一起回到那辆承载力极好的捷豹里。然而Mendez依旧没让Solo得到表现的机会，他不知道自己怎么了，当那相似的触感划过他的腰际，当那双唇追逐着他的喘息，他脑子里的愧疚就会被无限放大。Napoleon Solo不是August Walker，他明确了解这一点，可这无法阻止他想要补偿这张脸的欲望。所以他又一次急切地扯开Solo的裤头，不顾对方的反对跪在他身边含住了他的阴茎。只有巨根充满了他整个口腔硬生生顶进他的喉口让他几近窒息，他才能得到一些微不足道的满足。Mendez知道自己的不顾一切又毁了这一晚，妥协于原始快感的Solo在强烈的满足下最终没像上次一样扛过去，他按着Mendez的脑袋挺腰射到了他的嘴里，Mendez心甘情愿咽下了所有粘稠冰凉的精液，它们滑过Mendez的喉咙，坠进他满是负罪感的胃里。Solo为自己的失误和莽撞向他道歉，但他并不希望Solo对此感到任何抱歉。该抱歉的是他自己，Solo急于施展的高超技巧又因为他的反常落了空，最重要的是，他被扯了进来，而他什么都不知道。

什么都不知道。

Mendez继续往下潜，干脆将脸也闷入了水中，他回来后才在花洒之下草草释放，在水温的加持下，疲惫和空虚终于一起侵占了他的身体。他探出头，急促呼吸了几口，又没进去。反复几次之后，一双湖蓝色的眼睛终于潜进了他微微缺氧的大脑里，紧接着，是一道俊朗的下颌线，那对下巴上总是布满胡渣，只有Mendez知道除了一颗不显眼的唇下痣，男人的下巴中间其实有一道几不可见的迷人沟壑——就像只有下巴的主人知道自己也拥有同样的特征一样。

Mendez猛地扶住浴缸边缘探出脑袋，他用力呼吸，缓慢平复。他想见他，他想继续看到那双性感的嘴唇，看到总被他拿来开玩笑的老派八字胡；他还想在窒息中窥见那人宽厚的肩背和强健的肌肉，他想触摸到那具结实的、永远散发着迷人荷尔蒙的身体；Mendez想面对他，想在记忆里捉住他，然后他会去验证曾经在他昏迷之际所窥见的那道身影并不是缠扰在他梦里的鬼魅。

让我见到你吧。当冲动褪去，心脏和大脑一起冷静下来，Mendez屏住呼吸，又一次将自己完全沉进了水中。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章.

扰人的呻吟断断续续的，收音时附加的噪声也吵得Sanders耳朵疼，断定这是Solo在享乐前还不忘做出的反窃听措施，Sanders不耐烦地按下了中止键。这些不重要的部分完全可以交给下属去分析，他对Solo风流韵事的全过程实在提不起太大兴趣。于他而言，最重要的部分是Solo这回搞上的对象，如果换成别人，Sanders根本不会在意Solo和谁做了荒唐事、或是又干了谁的屁股。但当这个男人是Tony Mendez时，情况就大有不同了。这原本不在他的计划之内——虽然Mendez最终还是一头撞了上来也没什么可意外的，这不仅证明他三年前要求留下Tony Mendez的决定无比正确，更会给他带来事半功倍的效果。Sloane给了他行动授权，等着坐享其成，但他不会让Sloane轻易得逞。

叩门声响起，Sanders应声走向门口，亲自将Solo迎了进来。他不像Sloane一样看到Solo就会想起另一张一模一样的脸，相反，一想到这张脸三年来始终是横在Sloane心头的刺，幸灾乐祸的Sanders只会在心里窃喜。即使他和Solo也正互相讨厌也并不妨碍他对Solo加以利用。一年前Solo被逮捕时，是他顶着联合通缉组的压力保住了他，不仅如此，他还放任Solo去U.N.C.L.E逍遥自在了一年。现在，是他该报答的时候了。

Solo端着那张故作优雅的笑脸走进来，他将又一份评估记录放到回去办公桌前坐下的Sanders面前，接着便径自去一旁的沙发坐下了。就算再多人会觉得中情局总部高层的这些办公室沉闷阴森，Solo也从来不会受其影响。但今天的Sanders从眼神到神情都透着极强的目的性，这点他从对方甫一拉开门就注意到了。

“听说你最近和我们的一位同事走得很近。”

果不其然，Sanders的视线根本没在那几张纸上停留。心理评估只是一个借口，目的不过是让Solo有个合理的理由待在兰利，他猜Solo也很清楚这一点，幸运的是他对这背后将会涉及到什么人物什么布局不感兴趣。他从一开始就没看走眼，Solo在意的只有金钱、屁股、和狗屁的自由，阴差阳错加入U.N.C.L.E拯救了几回世界后他的道德感和责任感都有所提升，也许他身上确实有许多值得Sanders欣赏的天分和能力，但Sanders始终认为Solo本质依然只是一个让人瞧不起的懒散小偷。

“噢，这是个意外。”Sanders的表情似笑非笑，Solo也就有样学样假惺惺地笑起来，“我百分百遵守了规矩，但我想我们都很难决定我会在兰利遇见什么人。”

“确实。”Sanders倒也懒得和Solo拐弯抹角，“我该说什么，祝你约会顺利？”

“谢谢。”Solo扬起一边眉毛，矮个子的上级就连和和气气的祝福都透露着让他不适的阴阳怪气，这根本不是能从Sanders嘴里吐出来的话，除非他另有目的。Solo决定自己翻出话茬，指不定这正合Sanders的意——谁让话题的中心正好是他和Sanders都感兴趣的。要知道，想要他和Sanders找到能多聊两句的共同话题恐怕比让Illya坚定拥护资本主义还要难：

“就这样了？我以为你想和我聊聊Tony Mendez？”

这下Sanders的笑容里有一点真心的愉悦了，他再瞧不起Solo的品德，对方的聪明至少还是值得欣赏的：

“那就聊聊他。”

Sanders拉开左手边第一个抽屉，一早被准备在那儿的内部报告被拎了出来，Solo没能从Chambers的办公室中了解到的部分就在他的眼前。Solo带着一种如愿以偿的心情站起身接过了它。他当然不会百分百相信中情局出具的任何报告，但对于Mendez这个人身上发生过的事，他确实抱有很大程度的好奇。

“你先看看吧。”

Solo没有问这份最高等级的机密报告他是否有权查阅，既然Sanders都摆到他面前了，他没理由拒绝。事件编号IRN1103-IKA，Solo对中情局每年在海外要进行无数间谍活动同时干一些颠覆政权的把戏这事有所耳闻，但这个大约能对应上的数字还是让Solo咋舌，某种程度上，他真的为自己所效力的U.N.C.L.E所坚持的宗旨感到骄傲。报告本身没有太多能被Solo窥探的部分，光是事件关键人物的名字就被涂黑了一半，唯一能让Solo看清来龙去脉的只有一张简报，大意就是半年前中东问题白热化，美国驻德黑兰大使馆因美伊交恶已久的缘故再度被攻陷，国务院授权中情局秘密行动，救援专家Tony Mendez以制片人的身份进入德黑兰、试图带走六名被困在加拿大大使家中的使馆人员。然而在通过大不里士后方的山脉即将进入土耳其国境前，两方不明组织在边境交火，最终中情局当地的支援小组除Tony Mendez外全部牺牲，六名使馆人员一半死亡，一半失踪，报告最后还再次强调了一遍除了重型武器的出现能证明这是一次有预谋的伏击之外，其余细节不详。Solo看到末尾，再翻回去看，依然分不清被涂黑的三个名字到底是死亡名单还是失踪名单。不过至少，他弄明白Mendez为什么要接受长达半年的治疗了。

“Tony Mendez是中情局最好的秘密营救专员，在他为中情局效命的二十年里，从未有过任何重大失误。”Sanders看向Solo，确定这份报告成功引起了对方的注意，他不禁想如果Solo知道正是半年前在伊朗发生的事拼接出的线索导致他如今被困兰利，他会不会也跟自己一样感慨命运多么奇妙。

“看得出来，”Solo将报告一页页原封不动装回档案袋里，对Sanders的话做出肯定，“他一看就很专业可靠。”

虽然口活还是差了点。Solo在心里补了一句。

“可靠？我不确定。”Sanders交叉双臂，整个人往座椅后背上靠，“在场所有美国人只有他一个人生还，你相信这种童话吗？”

Sanders话中的指向性再明显不过，他在质疑Tony Mendez的忠诚、担忧他是否已经叛变，但Solo更感兴趣的是失踪的那三个人，如果现场没有发现他们的尸体，那么Solo更倾向于是他们承担了背信者的角色。然而不管Mendez是否无辜，Sanders已经把他钉在了这个位置上。至少Sanders嘴里的版本就是这样。Solo并不想在这种事上为Sanders所用，中情局内部人事纠纷涉及到他的个人生活光是想想就很糟糕，但不得不说，Solo确实很好奇这件事在Mendez口中会不会有另外一个版本。

Solo替Mendez拉开车门，这一次，提议坐上车聊聊天的Solo没有像前几次那样直接将Mendez推进后座，他特地买了两杯咖啡，同时在Mendez自觉走向后座时把他拉回了副驾驶。这不过是他们第五次约会，恰逢Solo即将在这里度过第二个月，Solo觉得有必要改变一下过于单调的约会内容了。Mendez只是从眼角闪过一点不明显的疑惑，在看到Solo率先绕过车头坐上驾驶座后，Mendez也只好顺从地跨上车。基本上，他对Solo的一切要求都很配合，因为说到底他也在利用Solo，于是这一次他从Solo身上得到的满足会让他在下一次产生更沉重的负罪感，种种荒诞的情绪作祟，让他不由自主变得对Solo言听计从。好在Solo始终都很尊重他——除了第二次过后再也不愿意让Mendez帮他口交之外。

Solo看着Mendez关上门，对他比了个嘘声的手势，Mendez不明所以间，Solo直接拿出Sanders配给他的手机放进了咖啡杯里。手机的尺寸正正好好卡住杯沿，电子设备浸在深色的液体中沉默地发出呼救。车上的两个窃听器早在他结束和Sanders的对话后就被他清理了——Sanders越界的窥视多多少少还是让他不快。他愿意为中情局服务，这是他和中情局签署的免罪协议里他必须遵守的条款，但满足Sanders的私欲不在他的认可范围内，说到底，他允许自己被调遣不代表他认可自己成为对方的狗。

“怎么了？”面露讶异的Mendez更加并紧了双腿拘谨地窝着。副驾驶并没有什么特别的定义，但他觉得自己只配缩在后座被Solo干而没资格正式坐在这个位置。他理应成为Solo人生中短暂的过客，不该在他记忆中留下痕迹。只是事与愿违，每一次他的大脑提醒他该对Solo的邀约说出拒绝，他那拼命和他作对的内心总在促使他给出相反的回应。

“我有话直说。”Solo伸出手指，故意将手机再往里按进一点，在中情局把他调回兰利的真正目的暴露之前，Sanders不会为了几个窃听器把他怎么样的，“有人想通过我打探在你身上发生过的事。”

“那么你不该告诉我。”Mendez眼里的惊讶立刻消失了，意料之中，所以他弯下黯淡的眼角，语气了然： 

“这不是一个优秀的间谍会做的事。”

“我没打算在这里做什么间谍。”Solo拿起另一杯没被糟蹋的咖啡，惬意地嘬了一口。和Mendez沟通时，Solo从不需要拐弯抹角，即使只说一半，对方也能明确接收到他想传达的信息。和Mendez对话总是让Solo很舒服，这是他持续在这个男人身上花心思的原因。至于伊朗的事，他觉得Sanders应该见鬼去，Tony Mendez也是受害者，但他们根本不关心这些，他们需要的只不过是找出一头好宰割的替罪羊：

“我相信我的所谓‘上司’对我另有安排，而你恐怕只是个碰巧的意外。”

Mendez没接话，他的意识不可避免地紧张起来。有个声音在他背后质问他这会对Solo造成影响吗？这会让Solo付出什么代价吗？他只不过和Solo在车上打了几炮而已，他不能再看着这种事发生了。Solo察觉出了Mendez的异常，得知Mendez是秘密营救专家后，他对Mendez有了种刮目相看的敬佩。对方捉摸不透的情绪大概率源自他职业生涯习惯性的伪装，也许连他自己都不清楚看不透的表象总是更加迷人：

“离Sanders远点，这是好意的提醒。”

这是Solo第一次在Mendez面前透露他在中情局到底听命于谁，通常，他们的话题总是更多围绕艺术、摄影、美食和旅行，他们没有刻意地对彼此保密身份，却也默契地没对对方追根究底。如今Sanders向他透露了Mendez的底细，不管这是不是Solo自己想要的，他都依据公平的原则对Mendez直言不讳了。他和Mendez突然就从两个干过几炮的陌生人变成另一种拥有更多维系的关系，不同的立场则让这种牵扯更为微妙。

“谢谢。”Mendez咽咽喉咙，把不自然的焦灼吞下去，“我的工作大多数时候不会和他有正面接触。”

“那就好。”Solo看起来好像真的因Mendez的话放心了一些。他是来寻找快乐的，不是来制造麻烦的，如果Mendez被他连累，他剩余不多的良心可能真的会因此不安。

“这会……”Mendez还是问出了口，他不想再被那把声音折磨了，“这会让你惹上麻烦么？”

“不确定，应该不会。”Solo满不在乎的自信是他极为吸引人的特质，Mendez迟缓地眨了下眼睛，Solo带着笑回视他，发现对方的神情在避开他视线的一瞬间变得哀伤：

“你的特工生涯里遇到过的最坏情况是什么？”Mendez知道Solo想探究自己身上发生的事，他看向车窗外，没有任何和往常不同的风景，但也好过让他长时间看着那双动人的蓝眼睛。

“我的特工生涯严格来说只有短短一年。”Solo端着咖啡，很高兴他和Mendez对话的范围又扩大了一圈，当他发现身体上的深入交流并不能遏止他想要继续了解Mendez的欲望时，Sanders刚好为他开拓了机会：

“最坏的情况无非就是我因为睡了有妇之夫所以惹恼了一位伯爵，接着被他手下那些奇怪的科学家绑起来送上了电椅。”

听到这话的Mendez稍稍转回头，留给了Solo一个挤出了可爱眼纹的侧脸，“那是你罪有应得。”

“不管怎么说，电椅也算是个独一无二的体验。说到这个，我还保存着战利品。”Solo拉开车前镜，一个黑色的丝绒袋子掉进他的掌心，Solo不无炫耀意味地将他放到Mendez腿上，示意他解开系带。他在Solo满怀期待的注视下松开口袋，小心翼翼地将那条闪闪发光的项链拎了出来：

“很难相信你没有因为它被追杀半个地球。”Mendez估量着那沉甸甸的质感，价值不菲是肯定的，那颗钻石的大小足以证明它绝不是一条普通的项链，可在Solo眼中，它却似乎只是一件平平无奇的战利品。为数不多的见面里，Solo时常会表现出他自傲而孩子气的一面，虽然没什么必要，但Mendez还是替Walker倍觉欣慰。

“也许他们真的动过这个念头，只是当时Sanders从天而降把我带回了弗吉尼亚。”Solo盖好咖啡，将两杯都放到了不会被打翻的座椅底下，Mendez的座椅被放低的同时，他也顺势跨腿来到副驾驶压到了Mendez身上。Solo在床上是个百分百的享乐型，而热衷于骑在他身上自行取悦他的Mendez是他最希望遇到的奉献型，不过当他真的遇到契合的床伴，他也会想变化花样同时在奉献过后享受更多快乐——事实上，直到现在，他还没机会好好展示他的迷人技巧，他顶开Mendez的腿，让自己嵌进那个为他量身打造的空缺：

“没人想招惹我这种麻烦，你可能是个例外。”

这不过是Solo随手拈来的情话，钻石项链随着松开的皮带被塞进了Mendez的内裤，冰凉的触感让毫无准备的Mendez倏地绷紧了神经。这是一份礼物，Solo认为这是Mendez应得的。不等Mendez拒绝，往上爬动调整姿势的Solo扯开Mendez的西装隔着衬衫咬住了他的乳头，Mendez发出了低吟，无措的双手第一次试着推拒：

“别……别在这儿……”与之前隐蔽的停车位不同，今天他们停在了街边，防窥膜毫无疑问起不到任何作用，他清楚他们做爱时的动静有多大，“兰利很小。”

Solo照做了，有进有退，他很懂得进攻时该掌握的分寸，几次下来，他发现一旦他把Mendez控制在某个狭小的范围内，这个身形高大的男人就会莫名变得脆弱而无助。

这是个继续往下深入的好时机。

“我猜被熟人撞见你在街边和人打炮应该就是你能遇到的最坏情况了？”Solo握住Mendez的手腕扣过头顶，两人可观的身高让交缠的手臂只能悬在空中，被全面挟制的桎梏感让Mendez的肩膀缩了缩，他又不懂得反应了，因为自上而下盯着他的那双眼睛和他半年前朦胧中看到的那双如此相似。

“不，”Mendez想伸手去触碰眼前的脸颊，但他被紧紧压制着动弹不得，这也和半年前的那个瞬间无比相近、他尽力想伸出手，去确认那张端详他的脸到底是臆想还是现实，可一片破碎的火光中，他只能在无力中陷入昏迷。他多么想留住那个人，如果坦诚可以留住他的话——

“当你身边的所有人都失去了心跳和呼吸，而你无比确定你能活下去、也只有你能活下去。”空气呛进了Mendez喉咙，他深呼吸了一记，鼻腔变得酸胀，“这才是我遇到过的最坏的情况。”

细小的颤抖混进话语的末尾，Mendez那把好听的声音于是变得更为松软多情。圈住Mendez手腕的力量随之消失，那双让Mendez留恋不已的眼睛也跟着往后退开。他又在远离，这个信息带来的恐慌感从Mendez的手心开始蔓延：

“你去哪儿？”他着急地伸过手扯住了Solo的衣领，急切地想挽留那抹蓝色：

Solo不是不觉得Mendez波动的情绪奇怪——他的沉默寡言和他在性交时的顺从根本不是他的症状可以解释的。聊得越多，Solo越能隐隐从中查探出其他因素的存在。只是他现在没法对这个放下戒备后变得愈发柔软的男人刨根问底：

“听你的，不在这儿。”他拉开那手，再度倾身上去吻了吻Mendez的唇角，Mendez没说话，他只是突然伸出手紧紧搂住Solo，而后将头埋进了Solo的肩窝。Solo愣了愣，很快回拥住他，他弄不清窝进他怀里的Mendez此刻在想什么，但Mendez放肆而依恋的姿态，的的确确让他的胸腔涌进了一种前所未有的陌生悸动。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章.

（半年前）

“该出发了。”

时间紧迫，无言的对视传达了一切感激，Mende握紧Ken的手，越过Ken向站在他身后的夫人点头致意。穿戴完毕的六人组抓紧最后的机会向给他们提供了庇护所的加拿大人告别，与此同时，Mendez再次向Ken确认他们是否会尽快离开德黑兰。

“我们会乘坐半小时后的火车走。”Ken抓紧Mendez的手，与他用力交握，Mendez再次道谢，Ken Taylor是这种动荡局势里难以得见的、真正的伟人。仓促的道别结束，Mendez带着六人组走出Ken的庭院，七个人依次坐进车里，谁都没有说话，但Mendez看得到他们写在脸上的忐忑。这对他们之后通过临时卡口的检查显然有害无益，即使他们设定的路线已经能尽可能多地绕过路障穿进山脉，但在到达指定的接应点前，他们都必须时刻做好被突击检查的准备。所有自卫队和反对党人士都在找这六个人，纵使Mendez对他们做的、改头换面的伪装堪称天衣无缝，Mendez依然认为这期间存在诸多风险。

维持在正常车速的吉普车在通过第一道检查、安全驶离封锁区后一路往德黑兰西北方向开，他们将在卡拉杰坝后方的隐蔽岔路口换车。大部分美国人在动乱爆发前已经撤出伊朗，而Mendez所要做的不仅是带六位大使馆人员离开，同时他还需要作为联络人将滞留在伊朗的全部情报人员带离。五十分钟车程比Mendez想象中要顺利，他们在指定地点顺利会见第一支三人组。简单清点物资并换装完毕后，吉普换成了三辆皮卡，它们保持着一定距离匀速驶向拉什特。不出意外的话，按计划他们会在黄昏前到达大不里士主要铁路通道旁的一家小型钢厂，钢厂隐蔽在山脉之中，和土耳其边境几乎只差半个街区的距离。除了必要的对话，车内始终一片缄默，直到他们进入阿尔达比勒，Joe才起身靠近驾驶座，对小心放慢了车速的Mendez问道：

“Kevin，你说你从没丢下过任何人是吗？”他叫着Mendez的化名，语气听起来像是开玩笑，也正因此Mendez才会觉得他突然问这个问题有些古怪，“所以你……你应该绝对不会丢下我们？”

三十来岁的Joe Stafford是这六个人里看起来最有话语权的一个——即使真正的高级官员Bob Anders就坐在副驾驶座上。Mendez在来之前一直认为Bob是这六人的主心骨、是绝对的领导者，但在第一次见面后，他的想法就立刻被改变了。他装作不经意地看了眼后视镜，Joe的妻子Kathy正紧紧挽着他的胳膊，和他一起倾身上前等待Mendez的回答。Kathy漂亮而开朗，为了不让她太过惹眼，Mendez在她的妆发上做了相当大的改动。相对于他们的不安，坐在右边车窗的那对夫妇就要显得从容得多（虽说两天前他们要比现在的Joe还躁郁一百倍），Cora挽着Mark的胳膊，倚在他的身上闭眼休憩，看着窗外的Mark则对车内的一切都漠不关心，这对在签证部任职的夫妇斯文而沉默。至于被挤在中间的Henry一如既往的安静，他花了很大的力气才说服Henry放弃复古蘑菇头换了个低调的造型，Mendez已经习惯了他的孤僻，只是两个人在车后镜中视线交汇时对方冲他露出的诡异笑容让Mendez很是不解。他有一些不好的预感，但他总是有，百分百的谨慎就是会带来这样的结果。Mendez将视线重新放向道路，同时希望自己肯定的答复能让大家都得到安慰：

“是的。”Mendez对他们承诺道，“我绝对不会丢下你们。”

“好吧，伙计，你真的很让人安心。”长途车程似乎让Joe失去了先前的沉稳，他讪笑一声，手仍然紧紧抓着驾驶座的靠背，“可是如果，我是说，假设，假设我们遇到了意外情况，你有没有对应的措施或是……或是……”

Mendez猛地踩下了刹车，猝不及防间众人同一时间朝前栽去。Mendez发誓他不喜欢让事情变得戏剧化，但他必须用这样的方式来重新让大家集中注意力、想起他们此刻最需要做的事仅仅只是鼓起勇气。

“没有假设。”Mendez认真地和每个人视线交接，Bob，Mark，Cora，Henry，Kathy，最后是Joe，他捏住方向盘，语气罕见的用力：

“也没有如果。我一定会带你们回到美国，只要进入土耳其，你们的安全就不会再受到任何威胁。”

短暂的沉默后，车内绷紧的气氛才终于放松了一些，Mark和Cora长舒一口气，重新回到了他们一直保持的姿势；Henry面无表情地往后窝了窝，Kathy则效仿Cora那样倚在了Joe身上。Bob往后看了一眼，接着向Mendez伸出了手：

“Kevin。”他无比郑重地说，“谢谢，真的谢谢，你不会知道你为我们做了什么。”

他们再次启程，事实上除了离开德黑兰城区前遭遇的检查外，Mendez事先设计的路线如他料想中一样畅通无阻。进入大不里士时天色已经暗了下来，Mendez六年前曾以游客的身份到访过大不里士，雷扎耶湖盆地的壮阔景色后来成为了他工作室墙上的一副画作，而今，这座美丽神秘的古城却接连遭受地震和战乱的破坏。Mendez压下不合时宜的五味杂陈，局势的混乱成了他们的又一重掩护。等最终会合时，最初的一行七人变成了一行二十一人。他们对随身行李又一次做了精简，除了必要的武器（尽管也只是几把不具备太大杀伤力的手枪）和几个必须随身携带的硬盘之外，他们什么都不打算带着。土耳其边境旁的支援小队已准备就绪，营救任务进行到这一步，几乎已经可以看到胜利的曙光。但在他们最终离开伊朗的领土之前，Mendez永远不会觉得放心。

“你看起来有点紧张。”

等待指令准备出发前，Bob和Mendez站在钢厂前的停车场旁抽着最后一根烟，伊朗本地的烟大多是混合型的口感，烟香不浓厚，但烟气却很充裕。Mendez吐出烟圈，在朦胧中看向Bob：

“抱歉给你这样的感觉。”Mendez抿起唇笑了笑，他更希望自己在人质眼中足够沉稳可靠，信任有助于他们度过危机，“我们会很顺利的。”

“我相信你。”Bob叼住烟，跟着Mendez一起笑了，“你不会知道你为我们做了什么。”

这已经是Bob今天第二次说这句话了。Mendez感激Bob和他的交流，人质给予他的任何感情对他来说都意义重大。他拍了拍Bob的肩，只要进入土耳其，也许他能和Bob坐下，开一瓶伏特加，好好聊聊他们躲在德黑兰提心吊胆的这段日子。然而意外来得猝不及防，Mendez明白在伊朗这样的地区发生任何情况都不足为奇，在接受这趟任务之前，他和O'Donnell也做了充分的风险预估。可是当他们面对有备而来的攻击，除了遵循求生本能抱着脑袋闪到可供躲避的车辆旁，连一件防弹衣都没有的他们能做的反击寥寥无几。

“快趴下！”

撕心裂肺的提醒和又一波飞向他们的子弹前后只差几秒，Mendez立刻意识到他们所有人都是射击目标。他拉过Bob，让他伏低在车门旁，攻击者在他们的东侧自山麓方向靠近。十几秒的扫射之后，空气重归静谧。Mendez在火药味中屏息凝神，就为了区区二十来个美国人就在边境发动挑衅式的屠杀？这绝不可能！他微微仰头，从后视镜观察，右后方的Kathy和Joe正缩在门没关好的车里，其余大部分人、包括Cora、Mark和Henry此前应该都在钢厂侧门旁吹风等待出发，Mendez猜测他们应该已经找好地方躲了起来。Mendez不敢发出声音，蜷成一团的Bob吓得瑟瑟发抖，Mendez本想将他拉近一些，告诉他这边的混乱应该很快会引来支援小队，谁知道Bob却突然用力反扣住Mendez的手，恶狠狠地咒骂了一句：

“我就知道不能相信那个狗杂种！”

Mendez整个人抖了一抖，子弹应声而至，Mendez本能地拽过Bob一起蜷到地上。奇怪的是，这回的子弹是从他们的西侧射来的，火力虽然比先前的还要猛，但目标显然不是他们。Mendez立刻反应过来这是两方不明势力的交战，而他们不幸地被夹在了中间。也或者，他们——不，他们中的某些人才是原本的目标，两边的火力正在对目标进行抢夺。如果没有身侧的车，他和Bob现在就该变成马蜂窝了，Mendez重重喘气，不敢去猜测他们有多少人在交战中丧命。将近一分钟的火力输出后，Mendez的四周又恢复到了可怕的死寂状态。Mendez有预感下一次输出火力时，两边都不再会手下留情。

必须离开这儿！这是他当下的第一个念头，然而在他能够拉住Bob之前，距离他们十米开外的另一辆车里就发出了无比引人瞩目的动静：

“我什么都不知道！操！东西全在Henry那儿！我他妈的什么都不知道！”Mendez和Bob应声回头，几名全副武装的士兵正围在越野车旁试图把Joe和Kathy分开，Joe正是他们要带走的目标。之一。无法反抗的Kathy开始尖利地哭喊，Joe也丝毫不顾这可能会引来又一波攻击的样子拼命挣扎。但他们明显不是那些士兵的对手，除了防弹背心和专业武器，他们还戴着配备有热感夜视镜的头盔，要不是其中一人不耐烦地踹了Joe一脚用英语喊了句“闭嘴”，Mendez差点以为他们是伊朗派出的什么清缴小队。

“Lane，操他妈的Lane，我知道是你！”最终被拖出车外的Joe癫狂地笑起来。事情远比Mendez以为的要复杂，Mendez按住Bob，想保住这个知情人，然而在这个空旷的平地，他们的位置早就暴露无遗。更多的士兵涌进战场，其中三个直冲Mendez和Bob而来，Bob爬起来，识相地跪在地上做出投降状，他显然也是对方的目标之一。Mendez眼看着他被拉走，枪管顶到了Mendez的后背和脑门，他不认为他们打算留下除了目标之外的活口，他瞪大眼睛，并不甘心在这样一团迷雾中稀里糊涂地死去。然而死亡降临的过程比他预期得要慢，直到卡在肩胛下的威胁消失，Mendez才小心地抬眼往上看。站在他面前的士兵按了按耳朵，像是在确认指令，不等他疑惑，黑漆漆的枪口就从他脑袋上移开了。

为什么？Mendez甚至不知道该去问谁，迟来的恐惧冻住了他的四肢，他才反应过来他离地狱如此之近。而后，震耳欲聋的爆炸声将他拉回现实。

Kathy的那辆车在他不远处被轰翻了。随后是更多的爆炸声和枪声，钢厂里冒出浓烟，凄厉的吼叫声夹杂其间变得无比刺耳。Mendez不是没有经历过血肉横飞的场面，但是当这些被击中的人是他的伙伴、他的营救目标时，他已经不可能再维持那种泰然自若的状态了。他调转方向，竭尽全力爬向Kathy所在的车，Kathy还在那儿，他能听到Kathy无助的哭喊，他不能置之不理。十来米的距离在尘土飞扬之中变得无比遥远，流弹击中了他的肩膀，他只能靠一只手使力，他想要把惊恐的Kathy从侧翻的越野车下拉出来。他无暇考虑这里到底发生了什么，Kathy还活着，他能救她，这是眼下唯一重要的事。爆炸声陆续传来，越来越多的不知名人士加入这个临时战场，拉出Kathy几乎是不可能完成的任务，但他对他们允诺过不会丢下他们，就在几个小时前，就在对方信任的眼神中……

“别乱动！”

吼声和爆炸声再次一起贯穿了Mendez的耳膜，Mendez来不及分辨那句提醒是不是冲着他来的，他就被人从后硬生生拖出了好几米。Kathy拼命伸向她的手和那张沾满血的漂亮脸蛋离Mendez越来越远，Mendez甚至来不及挣扎，Kathy就和那辆车一起在仿佛能震碎天空的爆炸声中和火光融为一体。Mendez嘶吼着，他开始手脚并用地挣扎，试图蹬开他身后拽住他的人。然而他完全不是那人的对手，对方的力气很大，直到把Mendez拖到一辆可用于掩护他的特制SUV后，控制他双脚的力道才消失。这不是中情局的车，这种专门为作战环境特意加固的材质证明着他们有一套完整的作战计划，Mendez来不及细想，从他身侧不远处径直飞向他前方黑影的子弹就这样从他头上擦过。碎裂的玻璃和持续的交战逼迫Mendez抱住了自己的脑袋，迸发的肾上腺素让他忽略了他小腿中也嵌进了一颗子弹，高度的紧张、高分贝的爆炸和后知后觉的痛楚让Mendez的处境雪上加霜，如果属于CIA的火力支援还不赶到，那他迟早会因为血流不止在这里不明不白地死去。为什么他们还没有赶到？为什么他们迟迟没有发出任何指令袖手旁观？Mendez想不通的事变得越来越多，火力交愈发猛烈，Mendez匍匐在这个并不完全牢固的掩护体后逐渐失去意识。昏昏沉沉间，他依稀感觉到有两三个人将他搬了起来，有那么半分钟他觉得自己仿佛在颠簸中滚落了下去，他的膝盖、肩膀和髋骨撞到了一些坚硬的物体。直到有人蹲在他面前拍着他的脸让他别睡过去，他才意识到自己被放置到了一个更安全的位置。

“你会没事的。”

Mendez眯起眼睛，只得依靠冲天的火光来看清那人的脸，只是那人只在他眼前停留了那么短暂的瞬间，发现Mendez的意识恢复清明之后，他就迅速翻身往上爬，留给了Mendez一个震撼而清醒的梦魇。然而梦魇会结束，现实仍旧需要他去面对。子弹没伤及重要器官，伤口处理得也还算及时，除开一些大大小小的淤伤，Mendez醒来第二天就可以扶着拐杖尝试下床走动了。怪异的感觉并未随着毁灭一切的爆炸而消失，没有从天而降的情报官员对他进行盘问，他也没得到和O'Donnell通话的机会，医院守卫森严，来来去去的所谓中情局行动部官员似乎没一个愿意和他正面交流的。满腔的怒火和疑问无处发泄，冷静过后，Mendez知道他不必去质问任何人为何那晚对接的后援小队迟迟不露面，这件事从头到尾都疑点重重——包括那六名所谓使馆人员的身份。作为仅剩的唯一知情人，他必须让他知道的所有一切都烂在他的胃里，如果他想找出藏在背后的真相，这就是当下的他唯一的选择——他绝对不能让任何人知道Walker也在那儿，即使连他自己都不确定那到底是不是Walker。

启程回国前，Mendez就做好了就算要体验私刑也不会多说一个字的准备。然而善后过程远比他以为的要简单，Sloane好像很轻易就相信了他那套他中弹后就滚下山坡并昏迷的说辞，O'Donnell象征性地为他说了几句话，最后他以需要接受心理治疗的名头暂时被调去全文职岗位。另有几名参与了这次救援行动策划的特工就没他那么“幸运”了，官方的说法是行动小组对风险预估不够充分才导致了救援活动的失败。从头到尾都没人给他一个解释，为什么就在边境线另一头和他们相隔不远的后援小队在他们全部出事之后才到达？炸毁了钢厂的火箭炮到底来自哪方？在尸体都无法辨认的情况下，他们是如何判定Joe、Kathy、和Henry失踪、另外三人死亡的？——因因为Mendez清楚事实并非如此，但他无法指出其中的错误，这些人是故意的，他们正等着自己露出马脚。Mendez明白除了看不见的敌人之外，最大的问题出在兰利内部，只是CIA用一份语焉不详的报告让这件事冷却翻篇，Mendez是营救专员，不是情报专家，行动小组的人和三年前、和这些年来所有类似事件的结局一样，停职的停职调岗的调岗，就连当时土耳其边境没有参与战斗的突击小组都有一些成员下落不明。他没有任何渠道和权限去获取额外的信息，半年来，他只辗转从近东事务部办公室的分析员那儿套取了一些原始资料，和他料想的一样，营救计划中的六位人质身份存疑。出于保护O'Donnell的目的，他也没把这些细节告诉O'Donnell，他很确定这会让同样被蒙在鼓里的O'Donnell也陷入未知的麻烦。Solo也许被认为是一个契机，也许不是，不管怎样，Mendez不希望他也被牵扯进来。

“醒来的时候，我已经在土耳其当地的医院了，救援人员在那个钢厂被火箭炮夷为平地之前找到了我，除此之外，我了解不到更多信息。”

他用一模一样的说法向Solo叙述了这个故事，要不是Solo长着一张让他愿意倾诉的脸，原本这个被删去了无数细节的版本他都不打算再向人复述。

Solo伏在Mendez上方，背就快蹭到车顶。最终他还是没找到一个适合带Mendez去的地方——要不是Sanders也盯上了Mendez，Solo其实不介意在布满了摄像头和监听器的房子里和Mendez大干特干。不过像现在这样停在避开监控的巷尾，和Mendez一起挤在他的爱车里倒也意外温馨。男人对他讲述发生在自己身上的事是额外的礼物，他靠着车前灯的照明用自己的舌尖去描摹Mendez右肩的那个弹孔，组织增生在那儿永久留下了痕迹，就算Mendez的语气再平淡，Solo仍旧能感受到这个失败的任务对顶级救援专家带来的创伤。他不是慈善家，但今夜他想试着去抚慰他：

“你是被好运眷顾的人。”Solo在那儿印下一吻后又往上爬动，他轻轻拨开Mendez额前的几绺刘海，淡漠和欲求同时存在于那对泛着水光的琥珀色宝石中，Solo很是为Mendez身上的种种矛盾心动，“我也一样。”

Mendez迟疑了一下，将脸别开：

“别相信好运，也别相信我。”

“为什么不？”分身又在蠢蠢欲动，Solo还卡在正正好好能进入Mendez身体的位置，只要Mendez配合着再把腿分开些，他可以畅通无阻地顶进那个多半还软腻湿滑的穴口，“你在这里，就是我仍拥有好运的最佳证明。”

Mendez无从反驳，他用以表达歉意的方式只有默许Solo强势的进犯。肉棒在充满情趣的欲拒还迎间又埋进他的甬道卖力搅弄。Solo含笑凝视着Mendez，满意他所给出的一切反应，呼吸紊乱的Mendez情不自禁地腾出手捧住了那张脸，快感在他的身体里积累，然而他的心一片怅惘，他的手指在那微微冒出青涩胡渣的下巴上摩挲，可他却仍旧摸不清想要的真相和希望到底远在何方。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章.

O'Donnell烦躁地坐在办公椅中，有一种下一秒就踢开凳子让Sloane去见鬼的冲动。面前的电脑屏幕上还播放着Solo和Mendez的约会片段，他们端着纸杯，有说有笑地穿过街道进入下一个摄像头的捕捉范围。就算换一个角度看不见两个人的正脸，O'Donnell也觉得他看够了，至于没过多久两个人就钻进了车里迟迟没再出来，他也多半能猜到接下去会发生什么。Sloane脸上正挂着一种“我早就告诉过你事情会变成这样”的得意，她是个深藏不露的女人，是O'Donnell见过的、最适合官僚混蛋这种名头的狠角色。但每次她站在上风，她也难免会为手握的胜利得意忘形。为了不让她更加跋扈，O'Donnell决定暂时不对Mendez生气。立场上来看，他和Mendez永远都是一边的，所以他现在更倾向于把所有不满都集中到Sloane身上。

“所以？”他们在和Mendez有关的问题上从没有哪次的讨论是愉快的，三年前她不是中情局局长时就是如此，三年后他们也依然如此。于是在Sloane又要用刁钻的话题为难他前，O'Donnell主动出击。Mendez让他不省心，但他心甘情愿帮那个傻子擦屁股，而Sloane让他不痛快，就是另外一回事了。

“Sanders的预测是对的。”Sloane已经习惯O'Donnell这个态度了，要不是忌惮他和白宫参谋长Jordan 是多年的老朋友，她早就找出一万种让这个头铁难缠的老家伙提前退休的方法了，“Tony Mendez仍旧和Walker有联系。”

“就因为他和一个长得像Walker的男人搞上了？”O'Donnell冷笑一声，他此刻的情绪已经比几年前面对Hunley时收敛许多了，相比Hunley，Sloane是更阴险的铁腕派，O'Donnell很清楚争吵无用。

“容我提醒，这个男人——”Sloane的手指点在Solo屏幕中那颗小小的脑袋上，“可是August Walker的双胞胎弟弟。”

“Sanders甚至都不能证明Napoleon Solo和August Walker有联系！”换句话说，Sanders根本拿不出有力的证据证明August Walker仍然活着，就凭半年前大不里士那张人鬼不分的模糊照片？Sloane始终坚信Walker还活着并且这三年一直阴魂不散地和她作对，O'Donnell则认为那只是因为她是三年前那场导致Walker意外死亡的直升机事故的主谋才会如此疑神疑鬼。他只相信证据，完全可以被伪造的照片称不上是证据。

“谁也没法证明他们没有联系，不是吗？”

Sloane很轻地笑了笑，看起来极有耐心。的确，现在事情进展比她想象中还要顺利，Jack O'Donnell就算掀了她的办公桌也无法影响她的好心情。

“我不认为他和Solo搞上是个意外。”Sloane总是话里有话，咄咄逼人，她很适合兰利最高话事人的位置，三年前Hunley遇害后她从情报处总长直接被破格任命为中情局局长足以证明她很有一套。但O'Donnell不吃那套，这也是他临近退休却依然停留在行动处总长这个位置的原因。

“兰利就这么点儿大。”O'Donnell嗤笑一声，他现在已经不对Mendez感到生气了，很显然这从头到尾就是Sloane和Sanders设计中会发生的事。他们把Solo丢去Chambers那儿接受一次又一次不具有任何实际意义的审查评估，料定他和Mendez总有一天会撞见。就算没撞见，Chambers于情于理都会告诉Mendez这个消息，他会向Mendez描述这个人长得有多像August Walker，然后Mendez必然会一秒都忍不住想去看看那张脸——这才是他选择将这个消息告知Mendez的原因，因为他知道会这样，他他妈的就知道会这样！

“你自己也很清楚你力保的下属对半年前的事隐瞒了多少。”Sloane观察着O'Donnell铁青的脸色，继续冷嘲热讽。她愿意相信Mendez真的连他最尊敬最交好的上司都骗了过去，测谎仪的结果完美到她一眼就能看穿Mendez的说辞是谎言。毕竟中情局早就没人相信那玩意儿了：“你如何保证他主动结交Solo和半年前的事无关？”

“他交出了谋杀Alan Hunley的凶手，难道这还不够证明他的为人？那他妈的可是他的未婚夫！”O'Donnell扬了扬手，愤怒溢于言表，“他没被追究责任是因为本来就不必为伊朗事件负任何责任！倒是你，关于突击小队为何迟迟没有到达现场，我想你仍欠我一个解释。”

O'Donnell效仿Sloane那样单刀直入，德黑兰营救行动在Mendez出发前一直是由他全权主导的，但在Mendez着手将人带出德黑兰的当天，Sloane却接过了全部指挥权。然后事情就这样变得一塌糊涂，行动小组每个人都因她错误的决策受到了连累，而她没受到任何责罚不说，还希望O'Donnell对她保住了Mendez的事感恩戴德？天底下没有那么好的事，他一直在深入挖掘着伊朗事件中被人忽略的线索，他知道Mendez也正对此抱有好奇，他还知道Mendez铁定瞒下了一些关键细节，因为他也一样。但现在，还不到他们对彼此摊牌的时候。

“我认为事有蹊跷，有人埋伏在那儿想要将我们的突击组一网打尽，上头认可了这个说法，我不认为我还需要对你来交代什么。”大不里士发生的惨剧对外终究可以全数推给伊朗的革命委员会、让他们有理由再次声讨这些令人发指的恐怖组织，但对内，如此大的失误依然触怒了给予行动授权的国务院。为了保住Mendez这条线的同时不暴露更危险的秘密，Sloane花了许多心思才从听证会中全身而退。那耗费了她不少精力，也正因此，O'Donnell自以为是的正义看起来也就显得分外可笑。

“那我想我们没什么可聊的了。”O'Donnell坦然地推开椅子站起来，至少目前为止，Sloane还不能随心所欲地拿捏他，“我从不干涉下属的私人生活。”

“那可真遗憾。”Sloane的视线跟随着即将出门的O'Donnell，恢复了一本正经的官腔，“恐怕届时只能由我亲自和他聊聊了。”

O'Donnell已经习惯Sloane锋利的威胁了，他没什么好说的，所以他直接走了出去。如果Mendez是为了追查半年前的事或是他和Walker有没有关联才接近Solo，那他会觉得很欣慰，只是以他对Mendez的了解，他清楚Mendez绝对不是抱着那样的想法，当事情和August Walker有关，Mendez的目的远比任何一个人都要单纯。

他讨厌这一点。

他讨厌这一点，就像他讨厌Mendez埋着头一脸歉疚地不出声一样。他们两个对彼此的脾气和性格太过了解，以至于不等O'Donnell发火，Mendez就先他一步将他推到了左右为难的位置上。他道歉，承认自己做错了，后悔没有预先让O'Donnell知道害他又被Sloane捏住了把柄，最后他承诺事情很快会结束因为顺利的话Solo下个月就会离开，Sanders似乎会把他派去什么地方执行一个没有授权的任务。O'Donnell既没告知Mendez他很大概率会被扔出去引可能还活着的Walker现身，也没有怒气冲冲质问他对Solo为什么这么了解。他不冷不热地瞪着Mendez，火气渐渐又从Sloane转移到了Sanders身上，至于Mendez？他想他永远不会对这家伙生气的。

“他有什么可疑的地方吗？”O'Donnell端起咖啡杯，抿了一口。Mendez像是很意外自己竟然没挨骂。他宁愿O'Donnell对他大发雷霆，这会比一如既对他露出无奈表情要强得多。这么多年里，这位知己总在护着他，有太多次任务都有赖O'Donnell为他打破规矩亮起绿灯才能让他有惊无险地度过那些难关。三年了，他最不希望的就是O'Donnell又要为他担心或是奔忙。

“没有。”歉疚在他胃里膨胀，他惶惑地眨眨眼睛，默默地摇了摇头。

“Sloane认为他和Walker有联系。”事到如今，一味隐瞒有害无益，O'Donnell觉得他们也不是不可以利用Mendez先发制人，“你认为呢？”

“我认为没有，他甚至不知道他有个哥哥。”

“你确定？”O'Donnell觉得Mendez笃定的语气不太妙，“他可是能把四个国家的联合通缉组耍得团团转的高智商罪犯。”

Mendez不确定。可他给不出更多有效信息，他把太多注意力集中在Solo的脸和身体上了，但有些切身的感觉是不会出错的。和Solo接触得越频繁，他就越觉得Solo远没那些视他为烫手山芋的人想的那么复杂。八面玲珑的表象只是他用以保护自己的伪装，他的心思和理想既浅显又简单。他想得到的无非就是那些具象化的、能让人产生原始满足感的事物，对危险和激情的追逐让他的人生精彩绝伦，随遇而安的态度让他无论在哪都能让自己活得体面精致。Mendez有时候会觉得这个世界上没什么事能难倒他或是困住他。至于更隐私的部分，和他的肌肉亲密交流了那么几回的Mendez相信他的确有成为顶级特工的潜质，在这一点上，Sanders确实没有看走眼。

“我也希望事情就像你以为的那么简单，但显然Sloane和Sanders接下来会让这件事变得无比复杂。”见Mendez不吭声，O'Donnell干脆直言道，“他们认为大不里士的袭击和Walker有关，简而言之，Walker很大可能还活着。”

O'Donnell锐利的视线扫向他，Mendez的喉结动了动，几乎就要向O'Donnell袒露一切。他知道O'Donnell值得相信，但是在中情局，任何信任都可能会成为伤人的利刃继而造成不可估量的严重后果。Mendez绝不允许这样的事再发生一次。他放低视线，不想让O'Donnell看到他眼中纠结的忧虑。O'Donnell何尝看不明白Mendez的挣扎，他绕过办公桌走向Mendez，一只手搭上了他的肩：

“别告诉我，也别告诉任何人。好好藏住它们。”

O'Donnell平静的语气充满关心，Mendez则又一次为O'Donnell的保护和包容难过起来。

“真遗憾你没机会尝尝我的手艺。”Solo把信用卡递给收银员后对抱起那一袋子食物的Mendez笑着说道，“Gaby三天吃不到我做的烩饭就会闹脾气。”

“可你上次好像说她已经两个月没和你联系了。”

“这很正常，没有了我，他们一定忙得手忙脚乱。”

对于Solo夸张的炫耀，Mendez只是浅浅地勾勾嘴角，他自己都觉得和面面俱到的Solo相处，自己实在是有些寡淡无聊，但Solo好像并不介意他这与生俱来的沉闷。在发现兰利并没有太多可以容纳他们坐上三四个小时还不受打扰的餐厅后，wegmans就变成了他们的最佳选择。反正Solo隔三差五就要来这里采购一大堆食材去填满他那只不大的冰箱，顺带也就可以选一些适合他们在车上吃的方便晚餐。Mendez对这些东西几乎不挑剔，罐装咖啡和冷藏三明治都能让他快乐，Solo本该为他的这个特点感到高兴，这让他们处处受限的约会少了很多麻烦。但出乎他意料的是，他发现自己对此比起开心、更多的则是惋惜。Mendez显然已经从那种带到车上随便搞搞的类型变成了他想带去顶级套房里好好翻云覆雨顺带谈谈人生的类型了，Mendez很少滔滔不绝，更多时间他都在认真倾听，这让Solo很有在他面前展示更多的欲望而不是仅仅和他困在捷豹的狭小空间里。但兰利不存在这样的地方，或许出了兰利也不会有。

“啤酒多少钱？”看Solo收回卡接着报起那一袋子属于他们的晚餐时，Mendez想起里面有自己特意挑选的啤酒。他今天想来点儿酒，不要太烈，能冲散他的愁闷就行。

“认真的？你还要跟我算这些？”Solo假装惊讶地张大了嘴，逗得Mendez轻轻笑了笑。他推着Solo尽快离开收银通道，注意到门口正有个拎着酒瓶的男人频频看过来。自从和Solo认识以来，Mendez从没有刻意地去避开什么人，反正兰利还认识August Walker的都稳稳坐在大楼的最上层，其余地早就陆陆续续离开了这里。他的性取向在中情局也不是什么秘密，他不是这个机构里唯一的例外却也算得上稀少，出于政治正确等种种因素，没人会公开讨论或是取笑这个话题——如果给同事带来不堪的感受，那些总爱在嘴上缺德的人随时都可能遭遇投诉——但Mendez并不是不知道那些人背后会怎么嘀咕他。

特别是在他从伊朗回来却没受到任何应有的责难后。

Mendez晃晃脑袋，把不必要的在意甩走。他跟在Solo身侧，自然地和他一起走出去。然而自动门刚打开，那个比他矮上一个头的小胡子男人就挑准了时机堵到了Mendez身前。Mendez及时刹住了脚步才没让袋子里的东西洒出去，Solo立刻就发现了异常，他下意识想跨到Mendez身前，但看到Mendez和那人是认识的关系，他也只是站在那儿和Mendez一同看向那个明显喝醉了的男人。

“Tony，Tony，Tony，”男人拿酒瓶碰了碰Mendez的胳膊肘，“瞧瞧这是谁？”

“Rossi，”面对充满挑衅的语气，Mendez只是叹了口气，他往后退开一小步，尽可能平淡地做出回应，“少喝点酒。”

“哇哦，你在教育我？”被唤作Rossi的男人猛地高举了一下手臂，他摇摇晃晃的，看起来连那只酒瓶都抓不住，“不如这样，我让你免费吸我的屌，我就不把你和这个开豪车的男人约会的事说出去，怎么样？”

Solo猜自己的脸色顷刻间变得非常难看。他抿紧嘴咬了咬牙根，转头却看到Mendez只是摇了摇头，然后轻轻说了句“走吧”。他原想着如果那个叫Rossi的混蛋还追上来，他就要给他点颜色瞧瞧，但那个人也只是继续倚回门口，嘴里不清不楚地边骂着什么边目送两人离开。

“你忍得住？”Solo把东西放回后座，很是不可思议地扶着车门问向另一边的Mendez。

“Rossi原本可以从行动处升职去情报处的，但是被我连累，他现在只能在地下三层的档案室打杂。”Mendez放好东西，关上车门，心平静气地对Solo解释，“上个月他还离了婚，随便他吧。这没什么。”

听起来就好像他很习惯被人侮辱一样——不论Mendez怎么看待那个男人的话，Solo都认为这就是充满恶意的骚扰和侮辱。

“我知道了，”Solo沉住气，对Mendez扯开了一个坏笑，其实他还在试图弄明白为什么他会比Mendez还要生气，Mendez如此柔顺地宽容了赤裸裸的恶意， 这个男人在他眼里一直是一个平和的人（也或者是半年前的事情对他产生了一些影响），这是Mendez的选择，但Solo依然确定那个男人的言行他的胸口点了一把火：

“你担心自己一拳揍不倒他。”

Mendez不解地抬抬眉毛，又无奈地笑了一声：

“我打得过他，好吗？”Mendez理理刘海，被Solo堵得哑口无言时，摸刘海这样就成为了他想方设法还击Solo前的小动作，“虽然我不像你那样每天花两个小时泡在健身房，但我也会做些俯卧撑，还有，呃……波比跳之类的。”

“不，你打不过他。”数个Mendez在车里被他干得动弹不得的画面闪过，Solo噙着笑擅自为Mendez做出结论。他知道自己正笑得多勉强，因为他确定自己越来越生气了，当然，想解决这场突如其来的愤怒也很简单，一拳，只要一拳，他就能干净利落解决：

“所以我决定这事由我代劳。”

在他转身折返的同时，他已经能想象Sanders在办公室对他大吼大叫或是Mendez拉着他惊慌失措的场面，不过这并不会对他踏出的步伐造成什么阻碍。五步之遥时，Solo解开了袖口；只差两步时，终于反应过来的Mendez焦急的劝阻从后方传来；仅剩一步时，不明所以的Rossi对着Solo吐了口口水，Solo躲开了对方的唾液，与矮他一个头身形微胖的男人精准地隔开了三十五公分的距离——

一秒之后，Solo的拳头结结实实地落到了那张还带着讥笑的贱人脸上。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章.

都不用补第二拳，醉醺醺的小Rossi就被Solo揍到了地上，通常来说，Solo不赞成轻易使用武力，宝贵的力气留到任务中最危急的时刻使用才是他的行事准则——他可是很珍惜生命的，但是Rossi毫无疑问触怒了他，即使他躺在地上哼哼唧唧的样子看上去颇为可怜，Solo也无法劝说体内的暴力因子不要再这么兴奋地活蹦乱跳。快速分泌的肾上腺素让他的心脏激烈搏动，如果不是赶上来的Mendez从后把他扯开了，Solo保证下一拳就能把Rossi的头锤进地里。好在Mendez还保持着绝对冷静，比起当场质问Solo是不是疯了，Mendez只是赶着在超市员工报警或巡逻车到来之前试图把他推回车上。直到这种时候，Mendez才清晰地对比出两人之间力量的悬殊，高出Solo几公分的个头根本毫无优势，如果Solo不想抬脚，他再怎么用力也没法让他挪动一步。在这一点上，Mendez完全能从他身上看到另一个人的影子。Solo和那位他不知道存在的哥哥如出一辙的犟。也许这就是基因的共性？Mendez不知道，情急之下，他只能放低姿态、着急而恳切地在Solo耳边重复了五六遍“我不希望你为我惹上麻烦”后，Solo才回神似的，他对着Rossi的膝盖狠踹了一脚，这才反手拉住Mendez跑回车里。

踩下油门的时候，Solo突然觉得无比畅快。这绝对是他被困在兰利之后最畅快的一天。他从没想过只是这么简单的一拳，就让他所有被掩藏在若无其事后头的焦躁和疑惑全数得到了释放。

“操，那个贱人。”Solo放下车窗，他撕下了那张用以保护自己的优雅面具，第一次在Mendez面前露出了强横的一面，他正发自内心地感到快乐，当他无需伪装，当他可以任凭情绪行事……

太像了。Mendez目不转睛看着Solo的侧脸，无法阻止这个念头在心中成型。

“如果他找Sanders告状，我会把他那张脸揍得让整个中情局的人都再也认不出来。”

“你看起来不像这么不冷静的人。”

恰逢红灯，Solo放慢车速，抽空偏了偏头，“你没有怪我。”

“我为什么要怪你？”

“因为以我对你的了解，你应该怪我，你不喜欢计划外的状况，也不喜欢暴力。。”

Mendez低下头，跟着他快活而自信的语气笑了。

“你不了解我。”

“那可真遗憾。”Solo踩下刹车，车稳稳停下，Solo突然松开安全带猛然向副驾驶靠近过去，他凑到Mendez的脑袋旁，Mendez想往旁边躲，他以为Solo要做什么出格的事——他们还停在马路中间，车窗也开着——然而Solo只是扶住他的脑袋，用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭他的、带着讨好和亲昵的意味：

“真希望你可以多给我一些继续了解你的机会。”

然后他回到驾驶座，扣上安全带，再次踩住油门。一切发生地如此自然，Mendez恍惚地愣在那儿，他的鼻尖发痒，就好像Solo的名字刻进了他的皮肤。别这样，Mendez告诉自己，别这样，这对Solo来说不过是信手拈来的招数，而自己也不过是把他当成……当成……

Mendez发现他甚至不愿意对自己承认他把Solo当成了什么。

原定的车内约会自然是没戏了，Solo驶出去一个街区后才发现他根本无处可去，他那布满摄像头和监控的安全屋？绝对不行，但是继续窝在车上？没有理由，这是今天的Solo最不想选择的地点。他放慢了车速，沿着往来车辆较少的街区漫无目的地行驶，路过一家家庭旅馆的时候，他竟然真的开始考虑要不要提议和Mendez去那儿开个房间。

“其实……也可以去我家。”一早就看出Solo在纠结什么的Mendez破天荒主动提议道。他可能疯了，但是谁在乎？

他自己都不在乎。

Solo脸上闪过惊喜，他侧头去看，Mendez避开了他的视线。Solo想不出任何不顺水推舟的理由，简单问了句“往哪儿开”以后，一直用后脑勺对着他的Mendez开始为Solo指路。Solo稍微加了加速，调了个头，没几分钟Solo就看到了那辆热狗车，兰利本身就不大，大多情报人员也更喜欢在华盛顿或是阿灵顿定居，但发现Mendez的住所原来离总部和心理诊所都这么近的时候，Solo还是闪过一丝带着疑惑的惊喜——所以Mendez一直就在他的附近？

他只是觉得他们不应该现在才遇见。

“住在附近不容易迟到。”

Mendez用后脑勺回答了Solo的疑问。捷豹拐进社区，Solo在Mendez的指引下将车停在路边。他跟着Mendez下车，走到门廊前，Mendez刚把钥匙插进去转动门锁，Solo就从后把他推进了门里。他用脚带上门，就势把Mendez拍到了门板上，钥匙砸到地上，还没反应过来发生什么的Mendez已经被Solo坚实的身躯牢牢压住了。他不知道为什么今晚的Solo格外急躁，那双贴上来的唇没完没了地夺取着他肺里的空气，Solo只用一只手扣住Mendez的脖颈，另一只手早就已经解开了Mendez的皮带，Mendez相对大多数男人窄了一圈的胯围和总是过大的西装裤帮了Solo不少忙，他连着内裤一起往下扯，两条裤子一起听话地落了地。

“So……等……”偏不开头的Mendez根本没机会反对，Solo热情似火，揉捏他臀部的手是再明显不过的信号，Solo鼓起的裆蹭着他暴露于空气中的阴茎，让它本能性地勃起。

“别在这儿……”Mendez终于想起自己的两条手臂是可以动的、而不是任Solo钳制的无用摆设，他将手分别撑在Solo肩头，勉力推开他，老天，他保证他的屁股早就被Solo捏红了，“我不喜欢站着……”

Mendez背靠门板，在粗重呼吸中颇有些软弱地看向Solo，他开始想象Solo会不会像另一个人一样不容反驳地说“但是我喜欢”然后狂野地抬高他的腿就这么操进来，他既希望Solo这么做，又害怕他这么做，Mendez唾弃自己矛盾的想法，他想要Solo成为他自己，又想要Solo迎合他不切实际的幻想。他们的呼吸都剧烈起伏着，就这么对峙了半分钟后，深吸了一口气的Solo让步了。

“抱歉，我太着急了。”Solo道歉后弯下身把缠在Mendez脚踝的裤子提了起来，他又拿出了他那副绅士礼貌的面孔，Mendez动动唇，心里的异样感受让他说不出话。在这种时刻，这样的Solo真的很容易让人在顷刻间爱上他。Solo也是一样，就那么几秒，他就被Mendez湿漉的眼神盯得受不了了，裤子最终还是被留在了门厅附近，Mendez干脆踢开掉下来的裤子，他们一路吻着跌进距离他们最近的沙发，Solo从Mendez身上爬起来向后跪坐，直接握住Mendez的脚踝将他的两条腿向胸前压去。Mendez的阴茎在他的小腹前兴奋地翘着，暴露在空气中的小穴则又是另一番景象。Solo解开裤头，他那被内裤勒疼了的老二总算得到了解脱。他看了眼Mendez，他就那样安静地陷在沙发里，抿着唇一动不动地等着Solo的进犯。

Solo觉得自己一秒都等不下去了。猛地从穴口插进去的手指扩张得极其没耐心，Mendez倒抽着气，他闭起眼睛，尽可能忍住了被贸然侵犯所带来的痛感逼出的泪水。粗糙的前戏只让他觉得痛，但除此之外，更有存在感的悸动麻痹了痛觉。他不再握有主动权，他不能自己调整进入的节奏和角度、也不能用他的嘴让Solo得到快感，这对他来说如此危险，当所有步骤都不在他的控制范围内，他真的无法想象他和Solo之间会有怎样的发展。就像现在，两根手指强迫括约肌适应着即将吞吐的尺寸，Mendez无助地咬着手背，恨不得Solo立刻将他填满。细小的包装袋撕裂声响起，Mendez突然整个人都变得紧绷，他没给自己做准备的时间，他开始如此期待一场预料之外的冒险。

然后Solo撞进来了，起先只是柱头，接着乳胶套外的少量润滑液彻底撞开了软嫩的蜜穴，Mendez细细抽气，那根肉棒于是退出去，又插得更深，周而复始几次后，硬度惊人的粗长终于完完全全深埋进他的体内。

Mendez绷紧的心弦在那个瞬间突然全数崩裂了。灼热而尖锐的满足自他们连接的地方开始向Mendez的全身蔓延，他回到了那个将自己没进浴缸的夜里，他在轻微的窒息感中试图死命抓住的东西正切实地待在他的身边。原本搭在嘴唇上的手背往上移，Mendez盖住了自己的眼睛。

“操我……”Mendez颤抖着啜泣了一记，说话的声音柔软得几近乞求：“求你了。”

Solo本就激动不已的情绪在他的身体里猝不及防炸开了。如何展示技巧、如何延长这场性爱的时间早就不在他的考虑范围内，湿腻的肠肉紧紧包裹着他，当他往后退开，他甚至能感受到它们是如何依恋地绞着他、哀求他不要离开。他又撞进去，完全依据本能的需求快速挺动着胯。即使过去那么多次Mendez都用他那要命的屁股夹着他，Solo也清楚对方从未真正交出过这具身体的控制权，但是现在，就现在，他躺在自己眼皮底下，翘着屁股，被自己尽情操干摆弄时，他才开始计较起之前在车上的潦草性爱。他想自己之前是太温柔了，所以当Mendez开始嗯嗯啊啊地带着哭腔胡乱呻吟、整个人被他干得东摇西摆时，他才终于觉得自己终于真正地好好操了Mendez一回。

他维持着抽插的节奏，完全伏进Mendez大张的双腿间，往沙发下滑的Mendez被他扶正，他拿开Mendez的手，盯着他的眼睛——他可真是爱死那双被干到情动处就含着雾光水盈盈的眼睛了！他攫住Mendez的唇，边操边开始腾出手扯他的上衣。Mendez有两颗小巧漂亮的乳头，用虎牙恶意刮擦Mendez的乳粒时男人带着带着惊惧的战栗也是让他难忘的部分。他在Mendez的身体里恣意冲撞，到后来，Mendez的浪叫几乎都要盖过了肉体之间碰撞拍打的声音，直到Solo顶进他的深处给他带来被射满的错觉，这场毫无节奏感却让Solo享受的性爱才落下帷幕。

“你叫得太大声了。”Solo系好安全套，立刻又重新压到Mendez身上欣赏起他胸前那几个牙印，“当心邻居报警。”

“操你的……”Mendez有气无力地翻了下眼睛，压根没法推开仍压着他不肯离开的Solo。

“不过，这会不会让你尴尬？”Solo这才好心地关心起自己的冲动会否给Mendez造成影响，“如果那个叫Rossi的杂种再找你麻烦，你可以告诉我，我……”

“我打得过他，Solo，”Mendez推了把Solo的脑袋，“我真的打得过他。”

“我不相信。”Solo笑起来，即使两个人都黏糊糊的，Solo还是孩子气地赖在Mendez身上，他啄吻着Mendez的肩胛骨，然后唇在那个弹孔上停下了，他用舌尖仔细描摹那个小小的伤疤，他们都清楚子弹造成的肌肉撕裂远比肉眼可见的伤口要大得多。

“都会好起来的。”

Solo在那儿印上一个吻，轻声安慰道。而Mendez痛恨Napoleon Solo能如此轻易地把温柔当做武器，用它去击倒每一个他人生中并不重要的过客。

Mendez闭起眼，回拥住Solo，他又把脑袋埋到了Solo的肩窝，Solo感受到那块皮肤很快就被濡湿了。Mendez从不轻易展现自己的真实情绪，即使他们已经翻云覆雨这么多次，他也还是要把自己藏起来。Solo不介意那个，他没有去揭开对方伤疤的资格。

“怎么了？”Solo扣住他的脑袋，手插进他柔顺的发丝之中。

“有个对我很重要的人……”

我在想念他。

Mendez说不出口。

直到Solo离开，他才有机会趁着亮起的灯“参观”一下Mendez的房子。单身男人生活中该有的东西房子里一样不落，从堆在茶几底下的外卖餐盒到冰箱上头的空啤酒罐都再普通不过，Mendez有些不好意思地笑笑，说自己只有周末才有心情打扫。Solo跟着他的话提了一句“周末我可以来帮你打扫”，但不知为何，Mendez的情绪在那之后更显低迷，Solo不好多问，只能顺势走出Mendez帮他拉开的门。不管Mendez的心情怎么样，Solo回程的路上一直保持着高昂的情绪，他在回味中开始盘算也许以后就该把约会地点定在Mendez家，他不需要过夜，他只需要一张沙发、一个浴室，如果Mendez不主动提，他也把再次造访的理由留在那儿了，他希望下一次去的时候自己可以顺便带两瓶上好的红酒，用绝佳的氛围引诱Mendez把今天没说完的话说下去。

警笛声在他不远处响起，Solo回过神，发现自己的车没法再往前拐进他住的街区了。他被堵在安全屋所属区域的入口，一辆消防车和三辆辆警车停在了拉出的黄线外，两名巡逻警正握着对讲机在报告什么。Solo没有马上倒车，如果这边封了，那他再怎么绕也不可能马上开回去。他停好车，想走上前查看情况，应声而来看热闹的并不多，依Solo对这一带的了解，这里至少有一半房屋归属于中情局，里面不是空着就是住着不能轻易露面的人。

“哦吼，听说是什么继电保护系统爆炸了，鬼知道那是什么东西，这都是这个月的第二次停电了。”

Solo正站在那儿往里张望，一个陌生男人就挨了过来。那是一张亚裔面孔，他戴着红袜队的帽子，身上的装束一看就是正在夜跑。Solo没几个真正的邻居，也没打算在这儿社交，不过有人趁着看热闹和其他人聊上几句并不奇怪。但他必须得说，这个男人从体型到那把胡子都太值得他警惕了。

他不可能只是住在附近的普通邻居。

“第二次？”Solo对他笑笑，放松地和他攀谈，“我印象里好像没遇到过。”

“上一次是上周三的上午，我正烤着贝果，为此还损失了一个烤箱。”男人叉腰站到他的身边，也侧头对他笑笑。他说话没什么口音，但刻意的戏剧化叙述太过引人注意，Solo开始在记忆里搜索自己是否见过这个人，不得不说，他从鬓角开始往下贴满的络腮胡让他的五官被最大程度地模糊了。

没等Solo回答，他又接着说，“这片街区的基础设施一向很差，信号收发也很有问题，电话不是打不通就是突然断掉。”

他掏出别在腰包里的手机，对Solo晃晃。似乎是确认了Solo若有所思的表情，他收起手机，开始原地做起拉伸动作：

“我早就想搬家了，要不是阿灵顿的房子涨价，万恶的地产商。说真的，你看起来不太像是要在这里久住的人，不如和我一样尽早离开这里。”

“我会考虑的。”Solo维持着笑容，他往右张望，又指指前方，“我猜你可能还要跑两圈？”

“当然，回见！”

男人对他挥了挥手，很快消失在了夜幕尽头。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章.

Chambers将目光从手中的表格移到了Solo满面笑容的脸上，虽然Solo不管在什么状态下都会最大程度保持他的光鲜亮丽的一面，但Chambers现在能从他身上嗅出明朗而喜悦的味道。

“所以，怎么样？”他决定过会再写那千篇一律的记录，这是个和Solo聊聊的好时机，因为不等他说明主语，Solo就察觉到了Chambers想和他聊什么。

“你是怎么和他成为朋友的？我说Mendez。”

“大概八年前，我和夫人在尼泊尔休假旅游时被当地犯罪团伙绑架，因为身份特殊，CIA直接介入，Mendez安全地把我带了出来，就这样。”Chambers用最不会引起Solo太多好奇的方式简要讲述着，事实远比这个复杂，但无论如何他的确一直将Mendez视为忘年之交。

“就这么简单？”Solo扬扬眉毛，并不在意Chambers没跟他说太多细节，“他被前任伤害过？”

Solo问得很直接，这让Chambers脸上闪过一种意味不明的惊讶。

“也许这个问题更适合你自己问他？”

“所以真的有。”Solo点点头，得到了意料之中的答案，他噙住笑，突然觉得自己也不是不可以问问，没想到Chambers总是带有和蔼笑容的脸上现出了一点严肃。

“你还记得你再过一个月就要离开兰利吗？”Solo俨然已经不再抱着起初那样单纯找点乐子的目的，他觉得Chambers根本不会关心他过于个人的问题，但结果好像恰恰相反。

“我又不是不能再回来。”Solo笑起来，“在刑期结束前，不管我去几个U.N.C.L.E那样的机构任职，CIA都对我有最终管辖权。”

“Solo，我发自真心地建议你最好别回来。”Chambers语气变得有些严厉，这是Solo第一次看到他抛开职业身份所需要的和善面孔。这位心理学专家在他面前总是维持在一种恰当的亲近上，这种亲近足以让人放下戒备、至少是一定程度的。但当他端出了一副宛如家长的姿态，对Solo来说反而更值得警惕。

“这两天给我建议的人可真多。”Solo没有在脸上表现出来，他还是带着既不在乎也不畏惧的自在笑容说道。

“如果上一个给你建议的人是让你尽快离开这里，那你应该听他的。”Chambers没对Solo的话提出任何追问，“你没有留在兰利的理由。”

没有吗？Solo其实不太确定。

“你之前还说过心理评估对我很重要。”

“因为我认为那能确保你顺利离开，然而情况看起来并非如此。”

Solo下意识往天花板看了看，他毫不怀疑监控早在Chambers突然决定换一种态度对待他前就被关掉了。

“我似乎也找不到破坏和Sanders的约定提前离开兰利的理由？”

“你真的找不出理由？”

Chambers难得锐利的眼神投向他。他们没有继续对话，Chambers没给Solo回答的时间就单方面提前结束了例行会面，将Solo“请”出了办公室。Solo没有立即离开，他转去了洗手间，那里面的单人隔间是离他最近的、他唯一能确定没有人监视他的地方。他反扣上门，从西装暗袋里拿出了一支一次性手机。他一直将它藏在驾驶座地毯下的暗格里，以防万一，那儿还有好几支手机和一沓假护照。昨天那个陌生的男人提醒了他——也或者不算是提醒，他早就猜到所有打给他的来电都被CIA劫持了，除了最开始Waverly和他通过两次电话外，他就像是被遗忘在了兰利这个鬼地方。但他并不急于去着手解决他目前的困境，一来Mendez让他忘却了一部分这方面的烦恼，二来他也想等着看三个月后会发生什么，然而那个男人和Chambers一前一后的提醒诡异得都不像巧合。Solo等着过时的旧手机开机，信号不太好，但总算够他拨下一串数字打出去一通电话。鉴于连Chambers的行为都变得引人深思，Solo不免怀疑这会不会就是Sanders等着要他去完成的任务——或许对方等不及终于决定自己找上门了。

电话在他毫无头绪的当下被接通，传出来的女声代表他直接被转进了语音信箱，哔的一声后，Solo按下马桶的抽水键，在水声中给目前唯一可信赖的伙伴们留了言。这是一通根本不可能得到回电的通话，Solo也不需要对方回电，他需要的只是让对方知道自己即将面临一些远超他们想象的麻烦。他用手帕擦干净手机上的指纹后将它折断藏进了水箱，他不急着向Sanders报告这些，他认为他接下来首先要做的就是耐心等待。完成一切后他走出洗手间，穿过走廊，照例和前台的漂亮姑娘聊了两句，婉拒了对方想为他冲泡热可可的热情后，他推门出去。

三名西装笔挺的特工守候在他的捷豹旁。

Solo觉得在铐住他之后再给他蒙上头套完全就是多此一举的事，司机开得很急，转弯时的方向足以让Solo辨别出他们正在往哪个街区开——他刚来兰利时开着车在中情局总部附近打转可不全是为了挑衅Sanders。何况光凭他特殊的身份，Sanders就不会把他往大本营带，这样不管他出了什么“意外”都不会成为又一桩丑闻。大约四十分钟后，车在一个下坡路段停下，接着拐进了一段平地。Solo猜测他们已经离开了费尔法克斯县，他被带下车，没走多久，他听到管道井里电缆上下行的声音。他打赌自己被带到了地下，直到他被按到一张椅子上掀开头套，头顶上带状方式分布的荧光灯才让他确定这一点。房间看起来和警局常见的审讯室一模一样，它显然不会像中情局总部大楼那样建造得如同一堵铜墙铁壁，但这儿想必也不是他靠撬开一副手铐就能逃出去的地方。Solo并不紧张。暂时。房间外来去匆忙的脚步声一直没有中断，Solo判定这幢建筑内目前至少多于二十人，甚至于不止关着他。不管在哪个安全机构，这样的人数都代表着他们正在处理一项安全级别很高的任务。有人推着什么东西进来，跟在其后的特工则利索地给他套上了测谎仪的传感器，Solo觉得这多半是某种约定俗成的可笑仪式感，不管多没用，有测谎仪在场才会让审讯看起来更加正式。

一切准备就绪，皮鞋的踢踏声响起，Solo还以为自己能多认识几个中情局的骨干，结果看到Sanders似笑非笑地绕过了审讯桌径直坐下。省去了诸如姓名年龄之类的繁琐程序很好，但对着那张脸，Solo还是露出了浓浓的失望。

“怎么，你以为能看到谁？”

Solo不置可否地耸耸肩，一反常态地安静。这就是Sanders要亲自审讯他的理由，Napoleon Solo看起来圆滑世故还特别识时务，但他清楚这家伙其实是根极其难啃的硬骨头，Sanders不好说这算不算是家族遗传，他正期待能否从Solo嘴里得到一些解答。

“认识他吗？”

一叠照片被摊开在Solo面前，Solo往前倾身，虽然照片主角每一张都不太相同（他的脸上总会出现不同的胡子或者伤疤），不过Solo还是一眼就认出了那张亚裔脸孔。

那个和他搭讪的男人。

“没印象。”他咂咂嘴，反而对Sanders摆出一副莫名其妙的表情，“这是谁？”

“你不记得这些地方？”Sanders的手指从男人脸上移开，要求Solo注意照片的背景和右下角的时间，“你可是在这些地方把四个国家的特工都耍得团团转。”

Solo飞快回忆起来，如果他能细心到记住身边的每一张脸，他最初就不会被Waverly那么轻易地蒙骗了，加入U.N.C.L.E以后，他在这事上才有了长足的长进——但现在Sanders放到他面前的照片所指向的时间节点都是他加入U.N.C.L.E之前的事！被通缉的时候，不管他看起来多游刃有余，他的精神始终都是保持在高度紧张的状态，他根本不记得这张亚裔的面孔昨天之前还在他身边出现过。

“两年前开始，这个男人数次出现在你的藏匿地，在你被围捕时破坏联合通缉组的计划。他制造过至少三起车祸和两起火灾来转移视线帮助你拖延时间，”Sanders站了起来，从上往下直视对方，他的口气很笃定，精明的眼神立刻戳破Solo的谎言，“昨天晚上你们在路边有过两分钟的对话，不如你告诉我，你到底认不认识他？”

“不认识。”

“是啊，三天前他出现在里士满，没有任何海关入境记录，他的人连续两次炸了街区的继电保护系统、劫持了中情局的监控线路，堂而皇之走进你的安全屋找东西。”Sanders懒得玩循序善诱那套，“Solo，你可不像这么不会说谎的人。”

“你有没有想过你会这么认为是因为我没说谎？”Solo挑高眉毛，表情无辜，但他正在努力思索那间什么重要物品都没有还被重重监视的安全屋里有什么值得他们冒险翻进去的——两次！

“他给你传递了什么消息？”

“他到底是谁？”Solo反问，他是真的希望有人能给他一个解答。要是Sanders说的是真的——他拼凑起回忆，认为这个老狐狸说的的确是真的——那么谁会孜孜不倦地在跟踪他的同时保护他？他看起来不像为自己做事的人，尽管Solo对他一无所知，但那个人行事的风格和方式至少能让Solo察觉出这点。

Sanders想找他背后的人？

“他和你说了些什么？”

“呃，万恶的房产商？对了，阿灵顿的房子现在到底多少钱？”

Sanders笑了一声，撇过头，站在他后方的人顺势往前递上一个证物袋：

“你打给谁了？”

Solo夸张地吐了吐舌头，“老兄，跟踪我到厕所？这很变态。”

“Solo，我太清楚你是什么样的人，所以一早就帮你准备了好东西。”

测谎仪上的读数风平浪静，Sanders没把时间浪费在和Solo的周旋上，他敲敲桌子，门应声推开，又涌进来几个人，测谎仪被撤走之外，他们还另外给Solo上了一副脚铐。Solo很怀疑这有没有必要，他不会逃的，至少在他弄清楚Sanders到底想从他身上得到什么之前不会。进入审讯室的特工直接把托盘放在Solo面前的桌上，他们有备而来，所以连把这些唬人的东西放到皮箱里保持神秘感这步都没做。Solo跟着瞟过去，既然Sanders连最基础的低温拘禁和暴力撞墙都没用上，他猜多半也是会给他准备些不易被察觉痕迹的注射类药物。中情局的拷问方式也跟着时代在进步，现在的情报机构已经不喜欢像他在军队时那样总把场面弄得太过难看了，简简单单的化学药剂就能让他们从俘虏和嫌疑犯中得到他们想要的（也正因此Solo才觉得那辆热狗车里的女孩身上的故事像天方夜谭），他们认为这更体面，但实质上，Solo只觉得他们和Gaby那位科学怪人舅舅是同一种类型。

“硫酸阿托品？”Solo不知道是Sanders小看了他在U.N.C.L.E学习到的知识还是忘了他在军队时也曾是一名优秀上尉，也或者这就是Sanders给他的下马威，越了解自己即将面临什么，也许他会越早放弃抵抗。Solo看向那一排玻璃罐和容量不尽相同的真空注射器，估测每一针的剂量都被严格设定过了。他倒是很想试试，对他来说，只有体验到中情局为了得到他们想要的会对他做到何种程度，他才更能摸清自己目前的处境。

“你看，Solo，这就是我欣赏你、把你带回中情局的原因。”Sanders对边上的特工使了个颜色，戴上橡胶手套的人就开始起了准备工作，“你是万里挑一的人才，我不可能让你落到到别的国家手里，你觉得呢？”

“我觉得一次20mg太危险了，你还没有问出你想要的答案，所以不如第一针先来8mg怎么样？”

一直强绷住一张笑脸的Sanders总算被惹恼了，他暴躁地锤了下审讯桌，两名特工从后把Solo按住，举着注射器的人走到了他的身边，没有任何缓冲，针头刺破颈部的肱动脉将药剂推入血管。这是极为危险的注射位置，但也能让药效发挥得更快，大量的汗液随着Solo急速加剧的心跳冒出来，仍被控制着的Solo用力呼吸，他看着Sanders，还是那样端着一张让Sanders厌烦的笑脸。

“他到底在哪？”

“我也很想……”Solo靠瞪大眼睛保持着心神的稳定，“很想知道。”

“只要控制好剂量，灵丹妙药也可以变成武器，我觉得把生物碱投入应用到神经毒素这个方向上的人是天才，你觉得呢？”

第二个8mg被推入，突然开始痉挛的肌肉让Solo猛地弹跳了一下，而牢牢按在他肩上的两只手让他无法随心所欲地宣泄疼痛。他咬紧牙，面部肌肉却不受他控制地开始轻微抖动，难以名状的酸痛遍及他的全身，他用惊人的力气开始挣扎，然而又一双手抱住了他的脑袋将他死命向后方压，与此同时，第三针如期而至。

“真可惜，我们原本可以好好合作的。”Sanders满意地看着Solo透蓝色的瞳孔变得浑浊，他点点下巴，收到命令的人立刻接收到指令，他们松开手，任由不受控制抽搐起来的Solo摔到地上。流动的血液如同岩浆一般灼烧他全身的血管，Solo蜷缩着，剧烈的痛楚驱使他发出瘆人的惨叫。静静站在一旁观赏的Sanders看起来不打算给他任何用以缓解症状的药物，他也没抱这方面的期待，他现在知道自己是什么处境了，中情局铁了心要从他身上钓出一条大鱼，但噬骨的疼痛只是让他的意识越来越涣散……

“别急。”迷迷糊糊中Sanders踢了他一脚，接着在他身边蹲了下来：

“这还只是个开始。”

Mendez拔下车钥匙，他没急着下车，而是趴在方向盘上发了一会儿呆。Solo今天没在约定的地点和时间出现，他本不该因此失落，如果Solo突然离开兰利而不和他道别，对他来说这只会是两人之间最好的结局。可等他绕路开回家，在诊所前的停车场看到Solo那辆捷豹时，情况就变得有些微妙了。他显然不会在这个点已经关门的诊所里，附近也没有他可以去的地方。那家伙明明昨天还特意把钻石项链藏到他的沙发垫上，看起来准备以此为借口好再次登堂入室，但现在凭空消失？ Mendez发现自己竟然因为Solo反常的行踪有些不安。这是他迟迟没有下车的原因，他需要好好梳理自己的情绪，以确定自己对Solo的关心没有额外的感情因素。装着贵重饰品的丝绒袋还在他的口袋里，他将手插进口袋，逼迫自己把本不应产生的情绪从脑袋里驱赶出去。他独自在车里待了五分钟后才终于下车，和Solo频繁接触后，这是他为数不多地正常下班后准点回家叫外卖的日子，他的生活因Solo的到来有了改变，但他从未意识到这种改变骤然离去时会让他如此心神不定。

直到他打开门、习惯性伸手按向照明开关时抵住他右侧太阳穴的枪管才让他明白，他心神不定的原因并不全和Solo没能赴约有关。

“Napoleon Solo。”随着说话声和关门声，左侧也出现一个人扣住了被往里推了一把的Mendez的肩膀，透过窗外依稀的光源，Mendez这才看清他的房子在他进入前被翻了个底朝天，家具七歪八斜地倒在一起，地毯也被卷起放到一边，Mendez怀疑他们就差把地板直接撬开了：

“他给你的东西在哪里？”

“他没给过我东西。”Mendez矢口否认，不敢轻易把现状和抢劫联系起来——虽说这条钻石项链的价值的确值得亡命之徒铤而走险，但除了他和Solo还有谁知道它的存在？而且这儿是兰利！除非——一个不太好的念头从Mendez脑海中冒出来——除非Solo今晚没有出现和这两个人……

“他在哪？”想到这一点的Mendez不顾他随时会被崩开脑袋的风险张口就问，“Solo他……”

然而没等他问完，从耳机中接收到指令的人突地用手帕捂住了Mendez的口鼻，确定仍顶着子弹威胁不敢轻举妄动的Mendez无法发出呼救声的同时，特制的绳索已经快速地从后绕住他的手臂将他整个人捆了起来。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章.

Solo醒来时还蜷在地上，他的背贴着墙，整个人以一种僵直的姿势打了个挺，如梦初醒的心悸感就像是有人把一盆冰水泼到了他的头上。审讯室里只剩他一个，除了摔在地上挣扎时被磕撞到的地方有一些轻微痛感，那种几乎要将他肌肉撕裂的剧痛已经消失了。Solo猜测自己没昏过去太久，会猛地醒过来也是因为有人给他来了一针用以缓解症状的药物。这意味着第二轮很快会来。在此之前，Solo还有时间来好好考虑接下来该怎么办。他正口干舌燥，体内有两种甚至更多种生物碱残留的他需要大量水分来加快代谢，他可以打开手铐，但他没有从这里冲出去的把握。好在困境反而让他的精神更集中。他就这么仰躺在地上，维持着醒来时的姿势。上一次他遭遇这种状况时还有后援，这一次——Sanders给他看过的照片浮现在他眼前。不管那个男人和他背后的人是谁，保护自己是他们的目前的计划，昨天夜里冒着暴露的风险也要和自己搭话是最好的佐证。Solo不清楚他们想从自己身上得到什么，但他们肯定不希望是一具尸体，基于这个考量，Solo觉得他们肯定会来，只不过是方式和时间早晚的问题。

想到这些，Solo对自己能离开又多了一重信心，他不太顺畅地翻了个身，正想找个比较舒服的姿势，门口传出了一串脚步声。一些Solo听不太清的对话声在门外持续了两分钟后，紧锁的门终于被推开。Solo还没能看清来人就被两个人架着坐回了椅子上，等他抬起眼，看这回准备来给他扎针的又是谁时，那张右眼眶又青又肿的脸让Solo的吃惊卡在了喉咙里。

“Rossi？”

就算是风水轮流转，现在的情况也未免转得太快。哭笑不得间，Solo开始思索另一种可能：Rossi一直在监视他，他出现在超市门口被自己揍了一顿也许就是设计好的导火索，“保护”他的人会突兀出现也是因为自己对Rossi做的事……这个假设没有太多依据，全凭Solo的想象和直觉，此时此刻Solo看着那张狐假虎威的脸，反而希望自己的推论是错误的，因为如果推论成立，这就意味着Sanders认为Mendez对他来说很重要，而他不确定Mendez会不会因此惹祸上身。

“我以为你看到熟人会高兴一些。”Rossi探过上半身，用力拍了拍Solo的脸，他使了个眼色，按着他的特工放开了他，Solo动了动脖子，又挂上了轻佻浮夸的笑：

“确实。”他看着Rossi把拎着的皮箱放到桌上，一闪而过Sanders又要换花样的想法，“不过早知道会在这里看到你，昨天我就应该把你的头捶进地里”

Rossi不屑地干笑了声——至少在Solo听来是这样。他没顾上和Solo斗嘴，而是在Solo面前打开了箱子，Solo往里面看，除了几把手术刀，还有一盒银粉和另外几支注射器。Rossi没管Solo沉思的样子又在盘算什么，他直接拿起其中一支，接着绕过桌子走到他背后。结果还是这一套，身上没什么力气的Solo懒得挣扎，他靠在椅背上，意料之中的针管再次刺穿他颈部的皮肤。冰凉的液体流进血管，Rossi突然压得很低的声音在他脑袋上方响起：

“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“意味着我早晚会把你的贱人脸打到开花。”Solo哈哈笑了出来，突然发觉自己不仅没有任何不适还变得……异常亢奋？他们给他注射了什么？！Rossi没和他废话也没给他提问的时间，原本站在他两侧的特工突然蹲了下来把他的手铐和脚铐一并打开了，Solo被Rossi拎着衣领站起来，他扶着椅背回过身，明显感觉到自己的精神和体力都随着Rossi脸上古怪的严肃全数恢复了。

“操你的蠢货，这意味着监控被关停了，你有两分钟的时间冲出去。”

Rossi推了Solo一把，才骂了这么一句，审讯室内的光源突然被切断了。Solo想起箱子里的手术刀，事不宜迟，不管这是不是有人安排好的，看来都是他的机会。没等他摸索到那只箱子，拽过他的Rossi却直接拿过一把刀塞到了他的手上。另外两名特工打开了那盒银粉，Solo差不多能猜出他们要干什么，这里显然是藏在地下的CIA专用空间，要是被FBI发现他们在国内滥用私刑免不了又是一番舆论攻击，隐蔽性好的同时通风和消防都是巨大的隐患，如果那些银粉是铝，他们再趁机点上一把火……

“你到底为谁做事？”

“刚刚给你注射的安钠咖够你揍倒外面那群人了，监控和电源已经被劫持，走楼梯！”Rossi完全没管Solo的问题，他差不多是踢着Solo的屁股把他送到了门边，给Solo拉开门前，Rossi又突然拉住了他：

“再打我一拳。”他的声音正经得让Solo难以分辨他是不是在开玩笑，“最好是左边。”

Solo只得照办，看起来他们想制造自己失控偷袭然后逃走的现场，为了防止下手太轻达不到Rossi——这估计正是神秘人要的效果——Solo心怀歉意地给Rossi左脸也重重来了一拳。Rossi捂着脸倒在地上的时候还不忘提醒Solo要从前方距离尽头墙壁的第二扇门滚。Solo深吸一口气，甫一拉开门，警告他放下武器的吼声就从左侧传来，Solo拔腿往右跑，一片漆黑的走廊很长，这看起来很像是一幢面积可观的公用建筑。视野很不清晰，Solo全凭听觉判断迎面也有一个人向他跑来，也许是没料到Solo手里有刀，对方打开保险的动静为Solo提供了准确的攻击方向，刀刃划过对方手腕的同时Solo拽过他整条胳膊向内弯折后压向自己，对方还没来得及痛呼，又一个肘击让他滑到了地上，后头追赶的脚步离他越来越近。料定这种情况下他们不敢轻易对自己射击，Solo在地上摸到了那把武器后再次拼命往前跑，Rossi指的出口就在前方，Sanders的人都去哪了？他无暇猜测这会不会是又一个陷阱，求生本能让他用力踹向那扇门，谁曾想走廊的灯此时突然亮了起来，闪进门内时，他只来得及看到滚滚浓烟从好几间审讯室里冒出来就被守在门另一侧的人打掉了手里的刀并卡住了喉咙。那个男人力气惊人，横在他肩脖前的手臂上的大块肌肉和他不相上下，别说他的身体仍需要时间恢复，光是抵在他后腰的枪管就让他不敢和这个男人干上一仗了。无论是谁把他救走的，他都得先出去再说。

“昨天离开就不用受苦了。”Solo熟悉的口音多少让他安心一些，昨晚还和他聊着天的男人现在牢牢卡住他的脖子，用一种非常轻蔑的口吻讥讽他，“还跑得动吗？”

Solo梗着脖子咳嗽了几声就算作回答了。与此同时，走廊里响起几记枪声，男人放开他之前，在他耳边低声说了句如果他敢乱跑、自己没法保证他的小情人会不会安然无恙。Solo的背脊又一阵抽搐，最担心的事情还是发生了，不管他多清楚他和Mendez的关系有多肤浅，他攻击Rossi的行为还是让不少人认为Mendez足以用来制衡他。虽然侧腰还卡着一把枪，但Solo放弃了歪念头，一门心思地跟着男人的指示跑、他们大跨步爬上大约两层高的楼梯，然后从一个看似放置垃圾的小隔间的矮窗翻到了一条小巷里。外头已经是深夜，这让Solo明白自己没被关进来太久，两袋子尚未处理的医用垃圾让Solo看清楚了这是一家社区医院，巧妙极了，就算他在里面死了，尸体也能无缝被拿去处理成无名尸体。小巷前后都堵着两辆SUV，男人指引Solo跟着他上车，等Solo又稀里糊涂被他按着脑袋踹进车，被铐在后座嘴里勒着布条无助望着他的Mendez让Solo愤怒地锤了下车顶。

“和他没关系！”

没人搭理他。随着咔哒声，车门被驾驶座的人上了锁，就直倒车拐出了小巷驶上大路，另一辆车紧随其后，Solo不认识司机，只能继续和那个亚裔进行谈判，“嘿，老兄，你……或者你背后的人救了我，我很感激，但听着，这事和Mendez没什么关系。”

不等副驾驶座的人给他回应，他就直接伸手撕开了Mendez嘴上的封条，从前往后指向他脑袋的枪和他拔出的枪同时举起，Solo有十分把握男人绝对不会对他开枪。他不想和这帮人起冲突，他只希望Mendez能从自己的麻烦事里抽身。Mendez看起来还算镇定，刘海散乱地遮在前额，他缩着肩膀安安静静地待在那儿，泛着水雾的棕色眼睛看起来很是无措。Solo记得他那个中情局最优秀的救援专家的名头，只是伊朗的事无疑给他带来了巨大影响，基本上除了一米九的身高之外，他认为Tony Mendez对于这群豺狼来说不具备任何攻击性——Solo实在不明白怎么会有混蛋想对这样的人下手？

“如果不是我们先找上他，他的下场就会和你一样。”男人扯了个嘲讽的笑，补了一句，“顺便提醒，绑架他的是你，CIA只会在他家提取到你的指纹。”

“他们拿走了你的钻石项链！”Mendez着急地晃了晃被扣住的手臂，第一时间告诉Solo他们是冲着什么来的，项链也许不是全部，但绝对是目标中的一部分。车仍在平稳行驶，开车的人完全没受车内的对峙影响。训练有素。Solo和Mendez交换了个眼色，知道绝不能小瞧这些人。就算他现在踢开车门把Mendez推下车，跟在后头的SUV也不会让他轻松逃脱。他们必须静等时机，至少得再摸清一下来龙去脉才行。

“Rossi怎么回事？”Solo扔下枪，两手做投降状，亚裔男人扫了他们一眼，枪口也稍稍放低了一些，他依然保持着侧坐的警戒姿势、视线集中在Solo身上，驾驶座的人则腾出手来向后丢了一副手铐。Solo不想在这种小问题上计较，车速很快，就这么莽撞地跳出车外不是明智之举，他毫不含糊地把自己铐上，对方眼里的凶狠才终于少了一些。

“你被调回兰利之前，Rossi主动申请了监控任务，此前他因为伊朗事件被调职，因为和你有着某种程度的关系，他加入行动小队不会引起Sanders怀疑，当Sanders需要测试你和你的小情人时，被伊朗事件连累的他就是最好的选择。”

“和我有关系？”Solo瞪了瞪眼睛，他看了眼Mendez，后者却似乎一点也没觉得惊讶。Mendez早就知道了？Sanders对他做的事为什么会和半年前伊朗的事有关系？问题太多，Solo只能找最紧要的入手。

“他会怎么样？”

“你捅伤了他，还打穿了他的膝盖，他至少得在医院躺两个月，CIA不会找他麻烦。”除了Solo问的，对方还大方地给了更多信息，Solo注意到他一直戴着一副耳内通讯器，他猜回答之前他还得经过许可，“除此之外你还打伤了其他五名特工，枪被你丢弃在现场，上头都是你的指纹。”

Solo不知该怎么评价他们这种不计成本的营救行动，恐怕一旁默默翻了个白眼的救援专家会给行动方案打个负分，“你们闯进我家就是为了这个？指纹？”

“不止。”

“还有项链。”一直没出声的Mendez小声提醒，前座的男人瞥了他一眼，算是默认。Mendez舔舔唇，不知该从何找证据证明这个人听命于Walker，全凭可笑的第六感吗？可是他们小心翼翼对待他没让他受伤的“绑架”方式，他们对Solo有问必答的奇怪态度，除了Walker之外，Mendez实在想不到还有什么人能把这些事联系在一起。Walker还活着这个模糊的想法正在逐渐变得具体，它从一个甚至无法窥见全貌的梦魇变成了一个触手可及的真相。

“Chambers也是你们的人？”Solo注意了一下Mendez的表情，他往上抬了抬的眼皮和微微放大了一圈的瞳孔证明他不知道Chambers也有可能参与其中。副驾驶的男人冷着一张脸，一脸不方便告诉你的冷漠。好吧，下一个问题。

“我们要去哪？”

“你没必要知道。”

男人死板的脸孔让Solo暗骂了一句，然而他的脚已经不动声色地把枪踢到了Mendez脚边的座椅下。Mendez只有一只手被铐着，Solo希望对方能接收到他的意图。

“那你叫什么？我总得知道怎么称呼你。”

“YANG。”男人按了按耳朵，耳机那头的人提醒他、未来他还要带着这两个人跨过好几个边境，提早彼此熟悉对他们都有好处，“叫我YANG。”

丢给了Solo两瓶水督促他要加快体内药物的代谢之后，YANG回过了身看向前方。

不清楚他们到底是怎么做到一路畅通无阻还没有警车追击的，总之等Solo猛地惊醒，他们已经到达里士满了。Mendez在他旁边脑袋靠着车窗看起来不太自然地闭着眼睛，Solo有点昏沉的脑袋无法理解他们为什么会在绑着两个CIA特工（尤其他现在又变成逃犯了）开来安全等级也没低到哪去的弗吉尼亚州的首府。总之他们停在汽车旅馆前，左侧就是主干道，相隔不远有加油站和超市，但最重要的是车正稳稳停着而且YANG不在！Solo用膝盖顶了顶Mendez，在Mendez轻轻抬了下眉毛却特意没睁眼后，他冲着司机叫嚷起来：

“我要去洗手间。”

司机从后视镜不耐烦地瞟了他一眼，没理他。于是Solo踢踢座椅，故意地大声喊，“不是你要要我多喝水加速代谢的吗？”

YANG还是没回来，停在他们后侧的车里虽然看不出动静但暂时对他们没威胁。司机张望了一下，好像很忌惮Solo真的会出问题那样下了车，后头的车里于是也跟着下来一个人替补他的位置站到了Mendez坐着的那侧车门外。Solo下车前，司机用一件衬衫盖在了他的手上把他带向了加油站的方位，Solo往后看，他记得枪的保险已经打开，Mendez不可能不会用枪，提前配备的消音器能帮助他迅速挣脱束缚，运气好的话他最多只需要开三枪就可以从这里离开或是找寻救援。他希望等他从洗手间出来时Mendez已经不在了，尽管这样的告别有点仓促，但至少不会让他产生更多愧疚。

所幸都没等他走出Mendez的视线范围内，后头一阵猛烈的撞击声就让他明白Mendez完全领悟了他的意思，司机扣着Solo的肩膀紧张地回身待命，那头打断手铐用车门撞开车旁男人的动静并不小，隔开一条马路就是树丛，Solo冲Mendez喊了句“跑”，希望他可以直接没入树丛别再恋战。他不认为这群人会在这种急需驶往下一站的紧要关头费心去追一个和整件事没关系的累赘。然而Mendez并没有那么做，他在被偷袭的男人爬起来之前将枪口指向他，接着居然转头冲Solo这边——确切说是Solo身边的男人喊：

“让他走！”

“嘿，冷静，别把他扯进来。”随着SUV上的另外三个人涌下来，场面一时变得无法控制，他们居然就这么嚣张地在这种布满摄像头的地方互相拿枪指着对方？认真的？！

“我会跟你们走的，你们要找的是我和项链对吗？人和物都在这儿了！让他走！”

Solo不明白Mendez出乎他意料外的举动，他又一次看不透影影绰绰的亮光下Mendez闪烁却坚定的目光意味着什么。但Mendez，那个他以为今天以后再也不会有什么交集的男人就在他的不远处，举着枪，重复而固执地表达着他的诉求：

“伊朗事件我是唯一幸存者，你们要找的是我，放他走。”

Mendez摆出一副谈判的姿态，他没指望这回成功，但他必须得试试。他克制着握住枪开始就在他身体里翻涌的不适，这是他真正恐慌、焦虑甚至反复做噩梦的来源，每当他的手摸到冰冷的枪械，他眼前的脸孔都会变得模糊扭曲。不是现在，Mendez在心里唾骂自己，不应该是现在，他没资格在这种时候软弱退缩，他绝对不会再眼睁睁看着那个人离开然后对他弃之不顾。他不能一而再地犯同一个错误。

令人精神紧绷的对峙并没有持续太久，一束远光灯突然打向Mendez的站位，Mendez才眯了眯眼睛，地上的男人就扣住了Mendez的手腕夺过了他手中的枪，Solo吼了一句，没管有多少把枪指着他就往回跑，好在没等对方伤到Mendez，从加油站后头跑出来的YANG就气势十足地吼了句：

“住手！”

才反绞住Mendez的手臂将他推到车头的男人似乎被吓了一跳，不管内情如何，Solo明确读懂了YANG的警告：不管是他还是Mendez都是受保护的对象。这听起来很奇怪，毕竟他们依然是人质。大家纷纷放下枪，打出远光灯的厢式货车也在路边停下。这群人就像又接收了新指令那样迅速各就各位，押Solo去洗手间的人从一个变成了三个，YANG瞪了Solo一眼，走向了仍被反压在车头上的Mendez，Solo努力向后方看，却只能看到YANG掏出个什么扎到了Mendez的脖子上。

“别看了。”司机嗤笑了一声，掰过了Solo的脑袋，“镇静剂而已，等下你也能享受，乖乖待着不好吗？搞得那么戏剧化……”

对方说的话Solo没再听进去，因为他后知后觉地发现，Mendez举着枪要求这群人放自己走时的画面正在他眼前重复放映，也许Mendez只是出于道义，出于责任，出于其他Solo无法理解的正义感，但这给Solo带来的感受是如此的特别，那种在混乱中被虚化了的情感暧昧地占据了Solo脑子里的每个角落，而其余无关事项，都在这样的冲击中被屏蔽其后。

再次转醒的时候，他们已经在厢式冷藏车的后车厢里了，货仓被做了巧妙的分割，他们被隔绝在低温之外——但依然很冷。Solo除了庆幸在被当货物装进车里前他们至少允许他解决了个人问题，被三个人架在小便池前解手的体验可谓终身难忘。药物在他体内代谢得很快，反观Mendez情况就不那么妙了。不知道是剂量更大还是因为太冷，经过一晚上的闹剧后精疲力尽的他正抱着膝盖缩成一团，鼻子一下一下地抽着。大概是为了安全越过边境，留给他们躲藏的空间不大，但好在也没有像藏尸体那样残忍地把他们绑起来扔在这里。Solo稍稍挪了挪靠到了Mendez的身边，他试探性地伸出手搂了搂他，Mendez的脑袋歪了下，接着迷迷糊糊地往Solo身侧更依进了些。Solo心情复杂地看着这个柔顺到有些可怜的大个子。为什么不走？为什么你觉得你才是对方要找的人？你知道他们背后是谁？Solo问不出来，情况已经很糟了，他不想让自己和唯一的同伴之间再闹出更多分歧，他要做的是缓和气氛，这是他的天分。

“很冷？”

Mendez小幅度地摇摇头，很快又点点头。

Solo来回搓着Mendez的肩，希望能给他带去一些暖意的同时也不希望他在这么恶劣的环境里睡过去。

“我猜他们要带我们去墨西哥，然后再从那里换交通工具，我想到时候我们可以找机会离开，只要我能联系到Gaby和Illya，后续就不会有问题。”

见Mendez好像没有心情聊这个，Solo又换了话题：

“我打赌你上一次握枪已经是很久以前了，”他开始打趣道，Mendez握枪的姿势还算熟练，但他在那个进攻状态下看起来实在太紧张了，Solo想起Mendez正在接受的治疗，不确定这两者之间有没有关联，“两年，三年？”

Mendez收拢双腿，他的鼻子在膝盖上蹭了蹭，总算对Solo的话有了更多反应：

“三年。”

“打兔子？”

Solo以为这才是Mendez感兴趣的话题于是接着问道。听到这玩笑话的Mendez突然坐正了，他侧过脸，对着Solo鼓起脸颊，也许是药物的作用才让他不仅看起来毫无戒备还格外脆弱，昏暗光线里，Solo看到他的神情在一瞬间变得无比委屈。Solo耐心地等了一会儿，才听到Mendez非常小声地回答：

“打我的未婚夫……”

Mendez的手指动了动，近在咫尺的那张脸生动得不像真的。不是真的，他想，不是真的。他慢慢闭上眼睛，再次恢复缩成一团的姿势埋起脸不愿再说话。Solo于是也就没再追问，一夜之间发生了太多事，他甚至不知道该从哪个节点入手理清头绪，他将西装脱下来，盖到Mendez的背上，他也该好好休息一下再做打算了。

“睡一会儿吧。”

Solo一手揽着Mendez，一手搭在屈起的膝盖上，一片静谧中，他感到Mendez又往他身边贴了贴，接着将头搭到了他的肩膀上。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章.

Sanders把捂在肩膀上的冰袋砸到桌上，咣当的声响让贴着墙角站立的一排年轻人心惊肉跳。Sloane的视线一一扫过他们，从农场直接拉一批新手来执行这个任务就是个错误，也许他们底子清白干净、不太可能和他们看不见的敌人有瓜葛，但欠缺实战经验是这帮实习生最大的不足。

“你们都出去吧。”

中情局局长发话，稚嫩的脸孔们统统松了一口气，他们强装镇定排着队从助理拉开的门中鱼贯而出。还没全部离开，前头从电梯冲出来的行动处总长又把这帮可怜的孩子吓得够呛。

“Mendez的问题到底怎么解决？”

O'Donnell没管那些好奇又惊恐的目光，他直冲Sloane而去，局长助理识相地帮他们从外带上门。经过一夜，残局并没能得到妥善的处理，县立医院地下审讯室内发生的事虽然没有任何记录，受伤的特工却还是得躺进医院。最重要的是，揪出Walker的唯一线索Solo在他们眼皮底下逃脱了不说，还顺带拐走了另一个和Walker有关系的人。车子被撞翻的Sanders在医院醒来时对着一帮根本不懂利害关系的年轻人痛骂他们的无能，而得知消息一大早就赶来的O'Donnell除了质问Sloane外也不知道该从何入手。中情局现役特工在美国境内被绑架完全值得和警方合作，就算连夜成立调查组都不算过分，但他们宁愿装作这件事没发生也不准备闹到由FBI接手。中情局局长可不会白白把笑柄送到死对头手上，更遑论她背后的议员和连续五年提议减少中情局预算的议员是死对头。这都叫什么事？总之现在心急火燎的O'Donnell和同样摆着臭脸的Sanders面面相觑，Sloane反倒成了在场最冷静的人。

“我们会处理。”

“怎么处理？找官方？太巧了，我们刚好是可以处理这种事的官方！所以处理这件事的人呢？事件报告呢？”O'Donnell不想知道Sloane到底在打什么算盘，她和Walker的恩怨不该波及到别人。O'Donnell右手撑住桌面，左手又指向Sanders，“你带回兰利的人绑架了他！”

“他也打伤了我的人！我他妈差点从车上飞出去！”Sanders撑着扶手站起来，袭击发生得很突然，他才从医院离开，还没开过第一条马路就遭到了不明车辆的冲撞，要不是他的司机转弯得及时，他会被那辆SUV直接撞到河里而不是仅仅受这种轻伤了。

“那个重伤进了医院的……”Sloane不在乎他们的针锋相对，她顺着Sanders的话提问，摆出一副沉思表情。

“Rossi。”

“他有问题。”来之前大概了解了来龙去脉的O'Donnell冷笑一声，原本他不被允许插手Sanders这次的行动，但现在牵扯到了他的下属，如果Sloane不把事情说清楚，O'Donnell会考虑直接让她去和Jordan打交道。

“不可能。”Sanders斩钉截铁，不管他自己是否有此疑虑，他都不会在Sloane面前承认疏漏出在他这一环节。该死的，昨天之前，他怎么会想得到那个因为Mendez被降职还被Solo揍了一顿的Rossi有可能是双面间谍？！

“半年前的营救计划他也参与了，我告诉你们他有问题！”O'Donnell用手指用力地在桌面戳了戳，“承认现实吧，这栋大楼里——就在这儿——有一部分人被渗透了，而且这个网络正在越伸越大，半年前你就应该承认这一点！”

O'Donnell很快又把矛头指向了Sloane，事实上他相当笃定所有意外的导火索都始于三年前，她对Walker的处理方式就是她犯下的最严重的失误，Walker杀了Hunley自然要对此负责，O'Donnell也为应该把Walker交给FBI而不是动用私刑据理力争过，然而Sloane急于要让Walker永远闭上嘴再也无法说不了话的态度在当时就让他觉得奇怪。他原本以为Walker死了，一切到此为止，可如今，死而复生——或者说根本没有真正死去的Walker正在把他和Sloane之间的私人恩怨扩大成一场战争，而把歪主意打到Walker亲人头上的是CIA，这除了将战火升级之外根本起不到其他任何正面作用。

“我比你更清楚中情局内部的情况。”Sloane用一副处变不惊的官腔打发着O'Donnell，她用不疾不徐的语气重新把问题丢给了一直坚持Walker死了而她只是心里有鬼才大惊小怪的O'Donnell，“被带走的两个人恰好都是和August Walker关系密切的人，Jack，告诉我，你现在还认为August Walker没死吗？”

“他没死，这是个摆在我们面前的既定事实。” O'Donnell先看了下Sanders，再看了下Sloane。他们没有费心去讨论为什么三年来Walker都没和Mendez有联系甚至没告诉他自己仍活着，因为现在他们微妙地又站在同一边了。出于某种O'Donnell还没摸清楚的目的，他们都急于想要通过Solo找到Walker继而得到点什么。要是他也想介入，那他必须得足够强势，“拿出你的解决方案，不然我会自己向国务院申请……”

“Solo不好对付，Mendez就不一样了。”Sanders及时开口以避免火药味变得更加浓烈，事态仍在可控制范围内，他需要把O'Donnell拉入自己的阵营，“以你对他的了解，他会就这样放弃他在兰利的一切吗？”

O'Donnell沉吟着，没立刻回答。他来之前，担心的就是Sloane和Sanders不采取行动是因为他们刚好想让Mendez留在Solo身边，这两个人对Walker来说都异常重要——如果Walker仍然是他记忆中那个样子的话，Solo就绝不可能是自己逃出去的。Sanders给出的时间节点很可疑，理论上来说Mendez从家里失踪时Solo还在审讯室，家中遍布Solo的指纹也太过明显。他不得不承认Sloane选择的按兵不动是对的，中情局在海外自有其强大的情报网，比起Solo，Mendez更容易被他们找寻到踪迹。但Walker会露出这样的马脚吗？他都神通广大地能直接袭击中情局副局长策划劫狱了。不过无论怎样，他想，在这两个各怀鬼胎的人找到Mendez并利用他做出些什么之前，他真的需要想办法尽早联系到Mendez才行。

大概是担心他们会不会有什么意外，连接前座的气窗每隔半小时就会打开一次，副驾驶座的人打着手电确认他们还能喘气的同时，还陆续塞进来几瓶水和一个小小的应急充电灯。Solo只闭眼休憩了二十来分钟就睡意全无，他和气窗后的眼睛对视，后者只是毫无感情地再次阻断光源拒绝任何交流。镇静剂在Mendez身上发挥了最大效用，他还靠在Solo一侧沉沉睡着，乱蓬蓬的发顶偶尔会擦过他的颈侧。既然只给了他们水，Solo估测路程不会太长，厢式货车看起来是为了方便在码头进行装箱和转移，再好一点的话，这帮人也许准备一路向南开直奔佛罗里达，只要打点得当，他们能从基韦斯特很轻松地进入古巴最北边的巴拉德罗，这需要让他们在车厢里里多待几个小时，但这会更省事。总之不管哪种方案，他们绝对在离开美国的路上。

离开美国之后呢？

Solo偏头去看那颗睡得无知无觉的脑袋，心里五味杂陈。说到底Mendez是被他扯进来的，如果第一次Mendez说不必再联系他时他照做了，事情也不会发展至此，钻石项链不被送到Mendez那儿的话，他最多也只会被Sanders找一下麻烦，反正自己终究会被这帮人带出兰利，Sanders从Mendez身上问不出有用信息。而现在，他们两个被紧紧绑在一起，Mendez除了仍想着要救他之外，还毫无保留地信任他。他想起Mendez提到的未婚夫，想起把所有人都卷入其中的伊朗事件，突然比之前任何一次都要好奇这个男人到底经历过什么。

“我们到哪了？”Mendez的声音突兀地传来，不知是被Solo盯得太久终于决定出声还是真的就这么恰好醒过来，他按住后颈从Solo身边离开，睁着惺忪的眼睛问他。

“不知道。”Solo拧开瓶盖，把矿泉水递给他，“总之肯定在离开美国的路上。”

“我身上没有任何现金和身份证明。”Mendez搓了搓鼻子，又缩起来，他有一段时间没吃东西了，对低温的耐受力并不像有着一身肌肉的Solo那么好，“离开美国我们也许会面临更多麻烦。”

“那个我能解决。”Solo眼睛朝后方瞟了瞟，没把话说的太明白，他只需要一支手机就能大大改善他们的处境，不过在此之前，逃离这帮人的控制才是当务之急。

Mendez抿着唇默默点点头，又不说话了，Solo在充电灯稀疏的照明中努力分辨他脸上的表情，不自觉发笑：

“你太相信我了，这很奇怪。”

Mendez垂下眼，没作声。他不知道说什么，难道告诉Solo自己只是没法抗拒那张脸？

“在县立医院的时候……他们对你做了什么？”Mendez还是忍不住问了，从YANG将车停在那个地方的时候Mendez就在挣扎，也许Solo和Walker所经历的未必完全一样，但对他来说至少可以通过Solo的描述去想象Walker曾在那个不存在的审讯室里遭受过什么……可那又有什么意义？

“只是来了几针而已，老实讲那感受和电椅没太大区别。”

Solo神态轻松地回答， Mendez的表情则莫名又跟着黯淡了几分。这种柔和的哀伤几乎是Solo能想象到的人类沮丧的极限了。Solo深吸一口气，主动问他：

“想聊聊吗？”Solo不想让气氛那么沉重就好像他们要去送死一样，他们绝不会死，而且Solo下定决心会尽快让他们两个都逃离目前的困境。

“比如？”Mendez朝前面努努嘴，他们聊什么前方的人恐怕都会听得一清二楚，他不信他们待的地方没有监听器，只是他和Solo都懒得再去检查了。

“Rossi。”Solo决定一个个来，他们两个得交换他们掌握的全部线索以理清状况，“你了解他吗？”

“不怎么熟悉，只有他也同时参与到我的任务中时才会在会议上碰见。”Mendez仔细回忆着，“半年前我还没康复，他就被调去了地下，那之后我几乎没在总部大楼里碰见过他。”

“你认为他和伊朗事件有关吗？”

Mendez毫不犹豫地点点头，即使那一天仍旧是一团迷雾，但更多的人物已经浮出了水面：“如果他早就已经和他们……”

他意有所指地停了停，又接着说，“那么半年前我们的地点暴露就说得通了。”

“Chambers呢？”

“Chambers？”Mendez在迷茫中理了理刘海，想起早些时候Solo也问过YANG类似的问题，“为什么你会觉得他也和这些事有关？”

“那天晚上YANG在我住的街区附近和我搭话、暗示我应该尽快离开后，隔天上午，Chambers也说了同样的话，他关掉监控，直白地告诉我我应该尽早离开兰利。”

惶惑像一张无形的网将Mendez紧紧绑缚其中，半年来他始终只能在这堆谜团的周边打转，他料想过事情远比他以为的还要复杂，可难道真心保护他的好友也参与其中？伊朗事件后，是Chambers主动建议他以创伤应激综合症的名义申请长期“治疗”并调职，他给出的所谓诊断全都是为了让他尽快离开行动处的幌子，他一直认为这是因为O'Donnell想保护他才和Chambers商量出了这个计划，而现在，他不得不怀疑Chambers不过是遵从了其他人的安排。那个YANG背后的人，那个把他和Solo从兰利带走的人，那个半年前救他的人……

“为什么你觉得他们在找半年前伊朗事件的幸存者？”

“我和你说的并不是那天的全部经过。”Mendez拾起掉到地上的西装，将他还给Solo示意他穿上，“我不是运气好才逃过一劫的。在Kathy的车爆炸之前，有人救了我，他们把我搬到山坡下不会被爆炸波及的位置。最巧合的是在钢厂被轰炸之前，支援小组从天而降一般把我抬走了，我一直认为他们早就在钢厂附近了，只是迟迟没有露面。”

“我知道O'Donnell也觉得事情可疑，他一直在深入调查，我翻看过他搜集到的一些资料，当天在山麓对面边境线旁等待接应的两个小队共三十六人，事件发生后向CIA递交口供和报告的只有二十九人，还有七个人没有给出任何反馈。我顺着最初的名单翻查，发现那七人已经被列进了失踪名单。当然，CIA每年都有一长串的特工失踪名单，可是那一天……那一天他们明明没有参与战斗。”

Mendez把O'Donnell希望他烂在肚子里的信息全部抖给了Solo，他希望这能对Solo有帮助，他也真的希望这能让自己离真相更近一些。

“有人不希望他们说出事实。”Solo不假思索地道出结论，这在特工机构是司空见惯的事，他相信Mendez也和他抱有同样的想法，“CIA隐瞒了什么？”

“那就是我最好奇的部分。”Mendez用手捂住鼻子隔绝钻进鼻腔的冷气，“那六名人质的身份也有问题，有人想从他们手上得到什么，而我猜Sloane放任了这件事的发生，也或者事件失控了，Sloane不得不用最简单的方法减少损失。随便哪种，我都只想找到真相。”

只要能保住她自己，Sloane一定会用上远超Mendez想象的残酷手段。她对Walker做的一切早就消磨了Mendez对这个庞大机构的全部信任。

“然后呢？”这是Solo继他举着枪想救自己后第二次如此近距离地看到Mendez有多固执，他活下来了，其他人不明不白地死去，有人因此受到牵连，有人无声无息消失，他完全可以理解Mendez这样把拯救他人生命当做人生信条的人会不死心地想要挖掘内幕。然后呢？他会怎么做？他能得到什么？也许他还不够了解Mendez，他现在愿意承认这一点了，因为他根本不知道Mendez想用他的执着和勇气换来什么——他试图对抗的很有可能是一整个中情局！

“然后想办法让死去的人得到告慰。”大概出于自嘲，他轻叹口气，不自觉想到那个不明不白“死去”的Walker也被列进了他心中的这个名单，“没人会喜欢活在阴谋之中。”

Solo看着他，竟然不觉得天真用在他身上是一个贬义词。

“她留下了你。”Solo梳理着他得到的信息，“她知道你独自生还有问题，她想从你身上得到什么？”

空气突然在Solo提到这个词时变得无比寂静，静到Solo能听见Mendez咽喉咙的声音。然而他迟迟不说话，Solo知道自己太心急了，既然猜测已经被证实，那他也没什么好追问的。

“好吧，抱歉，也许我们应该把关注点放到其他线索上。”Solo用道歉终结了尴尬，他认为自己接下来更应该好好去考虑钻石项链的事，那是另一条握在他手上的重要线索。如今，项链、伊朗事件、CIA、都成为了一小块一小块形状不明的拼图，要是他们一直被困在这里，他和Mendez永远无法完成这块连个轮廓都没有的巨大幕布。

“别……别道歉。”Mendez的声音变得有些慌乱，这太超过了，明明该对Solo感到抱歉的从始至终都是他。他只是不知道该怎么告诉Solo他和这件事的关联，那太久远，也太复杂了。他直直望向Solo，凝结了水气的眼睛在Solo眼里格外有感情。Solo心里一动，正想伸手去摸摸Mendez的脸，闸门拉动的声音就吸引了他们的注意。他们往声源方向看，用以间隔车厢的隔板果不其然被人往后拖开了，金属碰撞的声音尖锐刺耳，虽然只是微弱的光线透进来，Mendez和Solo还是条件反射地将手掌盖到了额头上。YANG站在车尾，对旁边的几个人点了点下巴，四个人跳上车，利落地给他们蒙上了头套。他们被拉下了车厢，随后被推进了一个据这帮还算人性化的绑匪说是公厕的地方，虽然味道很让人不适，但基于看不见，Solo也就没太介意。等解决完需求再出去，Solo听到对方小声地交流了几句后又开始推着他往某处走。即使在看不见的情况下，Solo也能敏锐分辨出从厕所出来后他和Mendez就被分开了，于是在被反扣着胳膊又要被塞进另一辆车体高度和SUV类似的车前，Solo挣扎了一下大声抗议：

“我要和他在一辆车上！”不打算过度挣扎的他只是摇晃肩膀，第一次他没有得到回应，于是他继续要求：“我要和他坐一辆车！同一辆！”

Solo不知道为什么能想象出Mendez又抿紧嘴唇几乎要挤出眼泪的模样，他骑在自己身上时总会露出那种表情，但此刻出现在他脑子里的要比那种情况下的更让他疼惜。奇妙的联想。Solo又嚷了一句，等待着，他已经吃准这帮人一定会最大程度满足他无伤大雅的要求，以YANG为首的人显然很在意自己，哪怕他认为自己明明和神秘人毫无交集。

YANG尽量没露出厌烦，他敲敲耳机确认指令后做了个手势。被带离的Mendez又被押了回来，他和Solo同时坐进车里，似乎是为了“满足”Solo的要求，他俩空着的右手和左手干脆也被拷在了一起。Solo不太在乎这些，他转着手腕摸索，刚好抓住了也正往右侧试探性转过来的、Mendez的右手。

“我们会没事的。”

Solo抓紧那只手，头套里的声音听起来很闷，语调依然是Mendez熟悉的自信和积极。Mendez忽然想起他似乎总在安慰自己。他无声地翘翘唇角，往后窝进椅背，却始终没有抽回那只被Solo紧紧攥着的手，他们被隔绝在自己的世界，并看不到再次坐上副驾驶的YANG看到这一幕后，脸上挂起的错杂表情。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章.

运送他们的车子一路都行驶得很平稳，中途好像也没有要再变换形式换水路的意思。Mendez猜测这帮人多半是在那辆厢式货车停车前就已经打点好卡口直接带着他们过境了。既然不去古巴、离墨西哥又太远，从底特律直接通过温莎隧道进入加拿大是Mendez所能想到的最佳方案。这其中令他不解的部分也许只是他们居然就这么光明正大带着两个被铐住的人开上了主干道？他们难道不知道在这种重要路段会有多少摄像头？他以为他和Solo至少会被打晕塞进后备箱，他们现在的待遇可不太像是人质。当然，对方的大胆同样也是另一种警告，因为那意味着就算他们大吵大闹，恐怕察觉到这辆车上有异常的相关机构也只会对他们视而不见。因为戴着头套什么也看不见，相当清楚自身境况的Mendez干脆连车子是在左转还是右拐都懒得去分辨了，头套虽然有透气孔，但并不舒服，他只好让自己在最大化放松的状态下斜靠着休憩了一会儿，其间Solo的手松开了，不过他的小拇指却一直倔强地勾住Mendez的无名指没松开。比起饥饿和浑身的酸痛，Mendez的身体所能感受到的只剩愧疚，作为救援专家，他却没法搭救Solo，就算他和Solo想办法获得了短暂的自由，他也找不到可以放心求助的人。O'Donnell和整个行动处的线路一定早就被严密监控了，Mendez不害怕孤立无援的情况，他只是真的非常想让Solo脱离困境。他知道作为Walker唯一的血亲，就算自己不去招惹他、他也会经历大同小异的事，可他就是固执地认定如果自己不和他扯上关系，这趟“旅程”原本不必这么曲折。

“我们到哪儿了？”一个刹车后，Solo的声音重新把已经有些昏睡的Mendez拉回清醒状态，他这才发现自己的手早就又被Solo握住了。

Mendez并不意外没人理他。

“我猜我们已经在加拿大境内了。”

没人立刻出声阻止他们交谈，没人肯定，也没人否定。Mendez需要更多时间来看清这些人对待他和Solo的态度——不会伤害他们是目前他们可以信赖的基准，但他想摸索出优待他们的最高上限可以到什么程度。

“从底特律过隧道到温莎然后直接进入多伦多？”Solo往左偏偏头，奇异的是他觉得Mendez也正隔着头套向他这儿看过来，“我们来加拿大做什么？”

依然没人让他们闭嘴，要不是车子仍在行驶当中，Mendez会以为这些人准备把他们丢下。从对方的角度看，这也不是没可能发生，对方声称顺手救了他们，钻石项链好像才是他们的首要目标，如今他们一定是带着项链直奔目的地。他和Solo现在已经成为了CIA的通缉犯，对方没必要帮他们东躲西藏。如果不想多两个定时炸弹又不被发现他们真正的目的，把现下无法跟CIA联系的他们随便丢下是个很好的选择。——也或者只丢下他，Solo是Walker的弟弟，如果Walker想让Solo知道他在这个世界上还有一个血亲或是向他坦明真相……

总之Walker不需要他。

这个念头像针一样扎进了他的指尖，他反射性地挣动了一下手腕，手也就顺势从Solo覆盖其上的掌心中脱开了，Solo的手臂被跟着带向Mendez那边，手铐被拉扯出了声响。在副驾驶操作着电脑的YANG警觉地合上笔记本往后看，却只看到Solo歪过身体又没头没脑地往Mendez那儿摸索着什么。

“怎么了？”Solo开始担心这种长期被绑缚和封闭的环境是不是引发了Mendez的心理疾病，这一路上的幽闭空间对他来说无疑是种折磨。

“没，没什么。”看不到Solo的脸让他很快就调整好了情绪，否则他不知道自己会不会又被那双满是关心的眼睛弄得混淆了两张脸继而说出什么奇怪的话。

“所以我们准备去哪儿？”

“马上就到了。”

YANG破天荒地回答了他们，尽管语气刻板倒也没什么不耐烦。Mendez冷静下来，希望自己的猜测是正确的。即使他们处境艰难，相对的自由也总比这样被铐着运来运去强，而且他相信Solo说的，只要一台手机，Solo就能改善他们的状况。盲目乐观不存在于他的个性之中，可没什么理由，甚至和那张脸无关，他就是相信Solo真的可以做到。

Solo于是又把Mendez的手握住了，他们都在耐心等待着。YANG没有骗他们，约莫十分钟后，车子稳稳地停下，他们又等了一会儿，有人解开了手铐然后把他们一左一右领下了车。Solo只能感觉自己踩在草地上，除了能用听觉辨别四周很安静之外，Solo得不到其他线索。他唯一不担心的就是他和Mendez会被处决接着被抛尸在这儿，如果他们想这么做，在弗吉尼亚就可以动手了。自从Mendez对他坦白伊朗事件的更多细节后，Solo也不认为他们想从Mendez身上得到什么——他们在车厢里的谈话YANG肯定全都听见了。所以跨国运两个人质过来为了什么？Solo被推着进入了室内，从脚步声他能听到Mendez在他的后面，他被人搀着下了楼梯（他真的无法理解这些人为什么有时候对他无比小心翼翼），等到右侧扶着他的人放开他的胳膊肘和肩膀退开后，左侧的人及时凑上来又把Solo一条胳膊铐在了什么东西上。Solo没跟他们客气，他就直用可以活动的手把头套扯下来，没有任何强光的刺激，他们看起来正身处一个幽深的地下室，昏暗光线中，那头正铐完Mendez的人已经在向外退了。

“认真的？不管我们了？”随着Mendez也眯起眼睛扯下头套，那帮人完全没顾Solo的吼叫直接走出门外然后把和他们相隔不远的门关上了。除了踢踢踏踏跑上楼的脚步声，他们都听到了锁最后被反锁上时锁扣落下的声响。不需要任何证据，Solo确定他们锁门只是做做样子而已。

“我觉得他们不会再回来了。”好在Mendez也是这么想的，他晃了晃手腕，手铐被连接在他们各自身后的脚手架上，如果那扇门够大，他们甚至可以直接拖着脚手架出了地下室再做打算。

“虽然就这么给我们逃跑的机会很可疑，不过……”Solo抬了抬眉骨，希望一片黑暗中Mendez能看见他的暗示。Mendez轻轻嗯了一声，他们又静等了三四分钟，确定门外没有任何动静之后，Solo才俯身从皮鞋的内包头里抽出一根细铁丝。除非被剥光，否则他的身上随时随地都能掏出秘密武器。他很庆幸不管Sanders还是YANG都没这么野蛮地靠把他剥光来防着他。

“Solo？”Mendez只能听到悉索的声音却看不清Solo在干什么，他有些不安地问了一句，话音刚落，让他们都心头一震的咔哒声响起。

“我这辈子没有戴过那么长时间的手铐。”Solo把手铐丢在地上，走向Mendez。这话不假，即使被中情局逮捕那阵，Sanders也看在他还有利用价值的份上和他进行了相对还算平等友好的沟通，他很高兴这帮人像是很清楚他有多大能耐一样一路上在合理界限内时刻提防着他。他站到Mendez身旁，精确地将铁丝捅入了离合锁芯。

“你认为这正常吗？”Mendez听来很是冷静，他在思索，并且毫不怀疑Solo和他会有一样的答案。

“不。”Solo帮Mendez取下手铐，“但我会让他们发现把我们丢在加拿大是个错误。”

Mendez揉着手腕，笑了笑，Solo活动着肩颈，不管门外到底有没有埋伏，他都准备好大展身手了。铁丝攻克这种老旧的门锁花费不到十秒，随着锁芯脱开，Solo示意Mendez站到自己身后、接着两个人都退到了可以抵挡攻击的里侧。

门在高度警觉中被拉开，一点也不刺眼的光线涌进来，除了生锈的门带出的吱呀声，这里只剩两个人的呼吸声了。

那帮人确确实实彻底把他们丢在了这里。

“看起来这里是一座教堂。”Mendez跟着Solo走出门口，即使只是地下通道，墙壁上洛可可式的装饰风格也能让Mendez分析出他们所在的地点。

“所以这帮人就把我们扔在了废弃教堂然后一走了之？”Solo敲敲墙壁，确实探测不出什么可疑之处。暂时。他仍然认为YANG背后的人想从他们这儿得到些什么，但他开始想，在对方露出真面目之前，他和Mendez可以先把那个秘密、或者说那块幕布上的重要组成部分抢先挖掘出来。

“留在这儿等他们回来不是明智之举。”Mendez望望头顶，回声在空旷通道上回响，楼梯就在通道尽头，只要踏出去，他们就必须面对更多未知。难道那不是更好？Mendez在心里这么问自己，半年来——不，三年来，整整三年来，他除了被困在兰利原地打转之外又做过些什么？他总是在退缩，即使确定Walker真的活着也真的和他有过接触，他也还是在止步不前。他难道不该揪着Walker的领子问一问为什么他从未联系过自己？他知道这个问题有多可笑，毕竟长期以来都在监控他一举一动的Sloane注定Walker没法和他联系，但是他还是想这么做。他是Walker的未婚夫，就算婚约已经不再有效了，他也坚持认为自己有这个资格。他告诉自己，是的，我有这个资格。

“当然，我已经迫不及待等着告诉他们低估我的后果了。”Solo搓搓脖子，他还没被自己身上的异味逼疯足以证明他现在有多亢奋，被“绑架”后重获自由——哪怕只是虚假的，他知道他和Mendez被处在某个阴谋的中心——大大激发了他的战斗欲。他发誓自己在加入U.N.C.L.E阻止了几起恐怖袭击后已经逐渐爱上了成为一名和平人士，但他的肾上腺素告诉他，必要时他还是得成为曾经战场上那名年轻气盛的一等兵才能让那些混蛋明白他可不是好惹的。

Mendez眨了眨眼睛，盯住了Solo。他喜欢Solo眼里的神采，总是闪着自负的光亮。Solo注意到Mendez又有些愣神的注视，忍住了去打趣他是不是爱上自己的念头。没有什么原因，他只是觉得此时此刻不适合开这样的玩笑。他拉过Mendez，正想让他走在自己身后，Mendez突然折返跑进了地下室，再出来时，Solo看到他摸着一根不知从那儿翻出来的铁棍，还顺手把手铐放进了口袋。

“也许用得上。”对目前身上除了Solo的铁丝之外没有任何武器的他们来说，多一点工具总是好的。

Solo接过铁棍，为心思缜密的救援专家比了个充满赞赏意味的大拇指。

他们在周围观望了一阵，很快摸清了他们正身处圣劳伦斯河畔的锡耶里。两天两夜日夜兼程的赶路让两个人都有些狼狈，身高体壮的成年男人显然很难在附近寻求到什么帮助（何况保持低调才是他们的首要任务）。迫不得已，Mendez同意Solo撬了一辆车，Solo第一次向人搭讪问路时顺手摸走了对方的手机，换做平时，他会给一些值钱的小玩意儿或是一把现金作为补偿，但特殊时期，他身无分文，就连手表都在审讯期间被搜走了。Mendez暂时摒弃了自己现在看来只显得多余的道德感，考虑到油箱里的油并不够他们开出太远，在停到一个相对僻静的地方后，Solo又一次拨出了一通电话，他在语音信箱留了自己目前的位置就挂断了。他向Mendez解释，U.N.C.L.E看似松散，实际上成员之间所有的电话联络都会经过曼哈顿的总部线路便于对特工进行管理和监控，现在这种局面，中情局多半不会放过这条线，他和Gaby、Illya则一直有属于他们的秘密线路，不到紧急情况不轻易启用，所以在意识到会被Sanders找麻烦前，他给Gaby留了类似的讯息，希望她最近可以开启秘密线路留意自己的下一通电话。

他们在车里等了一阵，好在Gaby很快回电了。Mendez只在Solo口中了解过她，但电话里她没怎么问Solo前因后果，而是直接告诉他去哪里找可以提供帮助的人这点让Mendez对她的印象又立体了几分。

“你有一群可靠的搭档。”Mendez评价道，当他执行任务时，通常都有一整个小组在他出发前为他安排好一切，而今他深刻体会了这种制度的弊端，“希望有机会能当面对她道谢。”

“会有机会的。”Solo肯定地说道，在他看来，Mendez绝对是Waverly组最喜欢的那类特工，智慧，顺从，沉默。如果他们身上的问题能得到妥善处理，他绝对会把Mendez推荐给Waverly、让这头老狐狸去中情局把人要过来。

他们马不停蹄驶往Gaby提供的地点，不幸的是车开到还剩四分之一的路程时没油了。他们只能暂时把它抛弃在路边，步行向那家修车行。Gaby告诉他们到达指定地点后直接绕到后巷找通往地下室的楼梯然后敲四下门，再用法语报她的名字即可。他们在执行过任务的地方都会收集一些当地的人脉和资源，不巧的是加拿大仍是Solo亟待开发的盲区。他甚至怀疑YANG背后的人是故意给他制造这种麻烦的，毫无疑问，那个人比他想象中还要了解他。

现在，Solo只得完全遵循Gaby的安排谨慎行事，敲完门后，门很快从里面拉开一条缝，里头的人用法语催了他们一句赶快进来就把他们拉了进去。即使没有灯光，浓重的机油味也能让他俩分清这里是车行的地下车库。他们一直被领着往里走了很久又下了一段阶梯，才看到里头还有个制作证件的暗室。给他们领路的男人不会英文，所以法语交流的部分全权交给了Solo，他和Mendez被按在椅子上拍了张苍白难看的照片，十分钟不到，两本全新的护照就出来了。Mendez拿在手上端详了下，精细程度没法和他制作过的那些比，但也够用。他轻声问Solo问能不能让对方给他一些工具，条件允许时他可以把护照改得更完美。Solo表达了这个意愿，对方蹩着眉毛想了想，从准备交到他们手上的两沓加拿大元里多抽走了两张纸后才给Mendez整理了一把特殊的笔。整个交接的过程很迅速，离开车行时他们是从一层离开的，因为除了护照、假信用卡、现金和手机之外，Gaby还给他们搞了一辆车——“这些东西我得四倍还给Gaby”——Solo如此打趣道，不过Mendez知道Gaby多半不会和Solo计较这些。

依据Gaby的建议，因为她没法找到能远程帮他们劫持摄像头的人，所以豪华的星级酒店无法成为理想住处。确认四下无人跟踪后，Solo和Mendez直接开往相邻的魁北克，在郊区找了家汽车旅馆，性价比不是最好的，但胜在方位四通八达适合他们随时离开。汽车旅馆只有一个会讲法语的前台，见Solo大方多给了两张大面额的小费才对他们殷勤一些声称给他们挑了空房里最好的房间。可惜的是他口中的最好在Solo看来也又小又旧，房间角落还因为上一个离开的人没好好打扫引来了一群蚂蚁，房间的墙壁很薄，斑驳墙纸东一块黄西一块黑的，唯一值得欣慰的是空调运转时声音不吵，大床看起来也还算舒适。

“浴室里还送了刮胡刀，我想你用得上。”Solo正对着房间不满的时候，Mendez左手举着牙刷右手举着刮胡刀从卫生间探出头来，“剃须泡沫也有，这大概确实是最好的房间了。”

“是啊，还送了一次性内裤。”Solo往床头瞟了一眼，没法不注意那些显眼的成人用品，“还有一大盒安全套。”

“那我们真是赚到了。”

Solo叹口气，又因为Mendez 的话笑出来。他不仅不挑剔，放松的笑容看起来就像一把牙刷也能成为个额外惊喜。Solo知道Mendez并不见得就乐观到哪去，他眉心中间时隐时现的忧虑透露了他的内心，这或许只是他面对消极情况时习惯性给予他人宽慰的本能，他盯着Mendez弯下的眼角，什么脾气都没了。他们总得先休整一下才能再做打算。其实如果没有Mendez，他可能会随便打理一下就用假护照飞回伦敦——也许Mendez也一样，为什么那帮人会吃准他们宁愿增加暴露风险共同行事也不各自分开？Solo想不出答案，因为当他想到这些的时候他才发现他根本没有考虑过这个选项。Mendez似乎完全没有要丢开他的想法，他也一样，而且他一点都不觉得和Mendez待在一起有什么麻烦的。

等两个人都把自己收拾干净精疲力尽地躺上床已近深夜，Solo多给了些小费让前台帮忙买了些吃的，冷冻再加热的比萨和可乐变得异常可口。那之后他和Mendez各躺在一侧，后知后觉涌上来的疲惫让Solo仍在考虑着事情的脑袋又重又沉、

“我想我们需要买一些新衣服。”Solo跟着一旁翻身的Mendez也侧了个身，黑暗中，他和Mendez正模模糊糊地看着彼此，很奇怪，他和Mendez明明什么都做过了，这样面对面躺着却忽然让他分外无所适从，“我得再联系Gaby帮我弄几把枪。”

“明天我会再完善一下我们的护照。”Mendez平稳地吸气，呼气，他也很困，但他没法现在就睡着，紧绷的神经就像故意和他作对那样不肯松懈下来，“CIA想找到我们只是迟早的事。”

Solo犹豫了一下才往Mendez那边挪近——他甚至搞不清自己为什么要犹豫！他们明明因这些变故变得关系更为密切了，可他和Mendez之间的气氛如今就像容不得一点点的亲密那样让他尴尬。

“明天再考虑这些。”Solo没挨得离Mendez太近，他只是将手搭在Mendez的胳膊上轻轻拍了拍，“先睡吧。”

比起Solo的迟疑，Mendez倒反而干脆很多，当Solo收回手，他突然扯着被子往Solo身边挪。但他并没有做什么，他只是把枕头拉过了一些，然后让脑袋抵在了Solo的肩膀上。

“谢谢，”那声音那么闷又那么近，“晚安。” 

Mendez又细又轻地说，呼吸也跟着弱了下去。他们都太累了，Solo感受着肩膀处那一小块温热皮肤轻贴着他的触感，也安心地闭上了眼睛。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章.

Mendez是被一楼传来的吵架声吵醒的，他们住的旅馆总共只有两层，不会法语的英国人和只会法语的加拿大人在前台就旅馆多收取了预约费用的问题吵得震天响，在廉价的汽车旅馆，这种情况司空见惯。Mendez揉揉眼睛，浑身酸痛之下第一个考虑的是该不该接着睡，不幸的是旅馆前那片小院子里接着传来了几个孩子的尖叫，可能是入住在楼下的一家人进入了那个带有草坪的简陋庭院吹风；大概是为了应对这两种噪音，隔壁的电视机突然将声音开得无比之大，可惜它穿破墙壁后第一个惊扰到的无疑是无辜的Mendez。Mendez无力地睁着眼睛翻身平躺，在数清楚天花板上有几个霉点后，他终于掀开被子坐了起来。时间显示刚过上午十点，他从昨晚睡着后就陷入熟睡连Solo出去都不知道，所以他现在精神还算不错。Solo留了张字条让他当心前台溜进房间偷钱，Mendez猜想他是去置办他们接下来需要的一切了。但他们接下来到底需要做什么？Mendez不知道，他想他在Solo回来前可以把这个问题想清楚。实际上，他甚至不知道为什么他确定Solo会回来，他和Solo并不是命运共同体，Solo也许需要弄清楚那条钻石项链到底为什么这么重要，但他毕竟和伊朗事件完全无关——可他就是无比确信Solo真的只是去办事也真的很快会回来，而且这与他和Solo有没有睡过没有太大干系。

他在床上喝完了一整瓶苏打水后才决定起床。洗澡的时候，Mendez又一次被冷热不定的水温烫了一下。等他洗完澡出来，才意识到Solo提出的要多买些衣服是正确的，从兰利离开时穿的那套西装绝对没法再穿了，鉴于楼下的鸡同鸭讲愈演愈烈，Mendez放弃了用房间那台看起来也不太好使的电话呼叫前台再买身浴袍什么的。他调了下空调的温度，把浴巾搭在肩膀上后就去翻出了昨天他们拿到的护照。Solo只带走了卡和一半现金，一想到Solo还得穿着那身皱巴巴的西装出门，回来搞不好还会第一时间和他抱怨这张床睡得不舒服，Mendez就不免有些想笑。那可是无论何时何地都体面精致的Napoleon Solo！现在，他却被迫选择了这样的栖身之所。如果不是自己，或者如果他不是Walker的弟弟，事情会不会变得简单很多？Mendez想不出所以然，直到现在，他都仍在犹豫要不要把YANG很大可能听命于他素未谋面的双胞胎哥哥这件事告诉Solo，因为Mendez完全就是个局外人，他没法替Walker做决定，单方面揭开他们的关系只会让目前不明朗的局势雪上加霜。而且除了三年前Walker草草提过这件事和那些同他一起消失的“档案”，他拿不出任何有利证据来向Solo证明这个Walker的存在。

August Walker真的还存在吗？他现在变成了一个看不见摸不着的鬼魅，种种线索都在指向他，可Mendez已经无法从任何一个角度断言那是他认识的Walker了。

Mendez甩甩头，决定让自己先着眼于手边的事。一楼的争吵持续升级，间或能听到东西碎裂的声音，隔壁的电视机已经把音量调到了最大，试图向院子里的孩子无声宣示他们对这间旅馆的所有权。Mendez并没有分心，他开始用专用刻刀在金属章的印记上修饰，这样的环境让他感觉安全，只要他们老老实实躲在这里，没有人会在意他们是什么人，又准备在这里做什么事。被世界遗忘的感觉并不那么糟糕。

等Mendez把护照修改得尽可能满意后已经接近中午，他正莫名对Solo还没回来是否因为遇到了什么意外感到心慌，房间门就被打开了。滚轮的声音滑上地毯，Mendez看到Solo直接拖进来了一个大号行李箱，见Mendez只穿了条内裤裹着浴巾缩在电视柜前愣怔的模样，Solo忍不住大笑起来：

“里面装的不是尸体！你那是什么表情？”

Mendez洗过澡后自然风干的头发乱蓬蓬的，几天的混乱下来，他的头发也莫名长了很多，鬓角已经和胡子连在了一起，就快遮住眼睛的黑头发倒是把眼睛衬得更亮。Solo突然希望Mendez不要去打理，这样蓬松而柔软的模样在他看来真的很赏心悦目。

“呃……我猜只是有点担心你花了多少钱？”Mendez这才注意到Solo已经又换了一身崭新的西装，挂在领口的墨镜和露出来的手表也是全新的，没等他问箱子里有没有至少那么一件可以给他穿的T恤，Solo就放平了箱子打开了它。狭窄的门廊通道瞬间被占满， Solo拿出一个行李袋，示意Mendez接过去。Mendez打开才发现里面是给他准备的套头针织衫和西装外套，大概是出于对他的了解，Solo挑选的衣服不管是卡其色的呢绒材质还是中规中矩的版型都很适合他。尽管Mendez有想过他现在是不是不必打扮得那么像“Tony Mendez”，但他想如果Sloane想找到他，那么除非他换张脸，否则穿什么都是次要因素。他利落地开始穿衣服的同时，Solo拎出了又一个旅行袋清点里面的枪，除了几把短枪和数盒子弹外，Mendez看到他端出一把狙击步枪时着实有些咋舌。

“瓦尔特WA2000。”Solo姿势专业地架起枪，Mendez能从中窥探到他作为专业特工时的风采——不得不说他平日里衣冠楚楚的样子太有迷惑性，总容易让人忘了他身上不可轻视的攻击性，“手枪也都是瓦尔特的，车行那家伙很有本事，全都是巴西来的精品。”

“我们要带着它们上路？”Mendez整理着衣服下摆，不确定这会不会对他们越过边境造成影响。随后他又觉得自己想多了，他根本连他们接下来该做什么都没想好。

“有备无患总没错。”Solo把旅行袋拉好放到墙角，又开始把箱子里剩余的东西搬出来，无外乎是一些日常用品，除此之外，他还极为周到地准备了一袋子药品。搞得好像他们从此就要开始亡命天涯一样。这个荒唐的念头一闪而过，Mendez无意识翘翘唇角笑自己傻气。

“笑什么？是不是觉得这个阵势很像要去亡命天涯？”

Solo边说着边又拿出几包卷纸——他实在受不了这里的廉价卫生纸——蹲在行李箱旁噙着笑看向Mendez，Mendez噎了下，一下子不知道说什么。他和Solo的关系已经变得和最开始大不相同，但他们好像都还没时间去考虑该怎么处理，它被迫排在了更紧要的事情后头。

“这提醒了我，我们该尽快考虑接下来怎么办。”Mendez起身套好裤子后抿起嘴偏开了头，话题转移得很生硬，好在Solo并不介意。Mendez想，这个男人好像从始至终都没介意过自己不合时宜的躲闪和犹疑，还有他的隐瞒……

他真的不觉得自己值得被Solo这样对待。

“你有什么想法？”Solo把行李箱里其他一些可能用得到的物品拿出来，包括两身丝绸睡衣，他随时准备好接受Gaby对信用卡这半天支出的庞大金额电话轰炸他了。

“我在想，既然我们在加拿大……”Mendez重新盘腿正对电视柜，他拿起那两本护照，他和Solo都清楚除非万不得已，否则越少出示身份证明才对他们越有利，“还记得我跟你说过，在那六人组离开之前，一直藏在加拿大大使的府邸吗？”

“记得。”Solo点头，并且立刻领悟到Mendez的意思，“所以你想去拜访那位大使？”

“六人组的身份有问题。他们不是大使馆工作人员，至少不完全是。”他和Solo在一堆日用品的包围中面对面坐着，房间因此显得更拥挤，“Henry是爱达荷州的农业专员，他最初去到伊朗只是为了卖拖拉机，半年后突然进入大使馆负责了农贸方面的对接工作；Joe和Mark都是大学毕业后直接进入伊朗驻美大使馆，但我根据他们的原始档案调查他们的履历，发现他们就读的高中和大学都是伪造的，你应该多少有所耳闻，这在农场很常见，通过考核的新人不进入中情局总部工作而是直接以干净的履历被派驻当地……”

“他们是CIA的情报人员。”Solo点头，他很快理解了Mendez为何半年都没能调查出更多信息，因为这背后牵涉到的是中情局，“所以中情局才非要大费周章把他们接回来？因为他们手上有重要情报？”

“我没有证据。”失落攀上Mendez的眼角，“我想他们的妻子是无辜的，她们只是因为人手不够所以根据丈夫的安排进入大使馆做打字员而已……”

“你总是习惯把人往好的那方面想，哈？”Solo用委婉逗趣的方式表达着他的不赞同，他没有接触过那六个人，他当然会比心怀愧疚的Mendez客观得多，“知道那位大使的具体住址吗？”

“如果我们有一台电脑……”Mendez拿过一支笔，又想到什么下意识把笔盖叼到嘴巴里，“麻烦的是，当时伊朗方面知道有六个人通过加拿大方面的帮助逃离伊朗后，他们扬言要对加拿大做出制裁，直到上个月，那位大使还处于加拿大政府的严密保护中。他叫Ken Taylor，我可以给出他的画像，如果你的朋友们可以通过他们的情报网帮我们搜索一下，我想也许找到他不会是难题。”

“小事。”Solo站起来，把暂时不太用得到的东西和一些食物重新放回旅行箱再次为房间多腾出一些空间，之后他从留在房间里的现金里抽出了一小沓，“等我十分钟。”

Mendez可不担心Solo会做不到这件事，只是他有求必应的态度总让Mendez惴惴不安，让他无时无刻都想对Solo说对不起。Solo难道不是应该抛下他一走了之吗？他为什么不抛下自己？眼看着房间门又关上，Mendez强迫自己把注意力放在画画上而非胡思乱想上。结果还不到十分钟，Solo就捧着一台有些笨重的笔记本电脑进来了，Mendez看到他重新打起发胶的英俊脸孔上得意洋洋的笑容，喉咙口就像被堵着一整块海绵那样难受。

“谢谢。”Mendez的手指绞在那支笔上，就像生怕Solo看不到他有多挣扎，“这只是我自己的事，原本不该把你卷进来……”

“说什么呢。”Solo知道自己总有一天得跟Mendez详细地、深入地聊聊，不过不是现在，Mendez每次欲言又止时的神情都在告诉他这还不到时候，“他们绑架你是因为我把钻石给了你，在顺藤摸瓜多找出一些线索前，我们很难分清这到底是谁的事。而且我的确需要电脑，我得和Gaby好好聊聊那条钻石项链，还记得吗？项链的主人和Gaby的舅舅有关，那个抓走Gaby的父亲为他们制造核武器的伯爵。”

Mendez皱皱眉，在心里感谢Solo帮他转移话题。以前Solo的善解人意和体贴是为了干他，现在呢？他明明得不到更多了。

“你没跟我说过，你只说过那是你从一位有夫之妇身上偷的。”Mendez把笔握回右手，又开始在脸部轮廓上勾线，“所以那位伯爵夫人和Gaby的舅舅有关？”

“没错，而绑架我们的神秘人又和她有关。”Solo坐到床尾，开始连入多花了两百加元换来的内部网络，他准备在这个基础上在搭建一个不会被追踪的，“世界真小，你觉得呢？”

是啊，三年过去，他的身边依旧坐着和August Walker有关的人。世界真小，对于这点，Mendez的感触比谁都深。

他们各自安静忙碌了一阵，等Solo接通和Gaby的视频通话，Mendez的人像画也完成了。他听着电脑那头一连串的挖苦，不确定地朝Solo扬了扬手里的纸，没想到Solo对他招了招手，直接让他过去。等Mendez在他旁边坐下，他把笔记本的摄像头朝Mendez的位置转了转：

“见见Tony，”Solo对着摄像头正式介绍道，“我们的新朋友。”

Mendez跟着看过去，小麦色皮肤的漂亮女孩对他露出了热情的笑容，她身边的男人虽然没有开口，但也礼貌地对他抬了抬手算作招呼。Mendez回以笑容，正想好好做一个自我介绍，Gaby就直接冲他喊道：

“Tony，亲爱的，你应该尽快离这个混蛋远点，我认真的！”

Solo笑着翻了个白眼，居然没回嘴，Mendez因为Gaby一点也不生分客套的语气扩大了唇角的弧度，他眨眨眼睛，顺应着Gaby的话回道：“我会考虑的，这几天真的非常感谢您的帮助……”

“他可真是个老实人。”Gaby有些不可置信地皱起了眉，又把矛头对准了Solo，“所以你到底为什么要偷走Victoria的项链惹出这么多事！你知道Vinciguerra夫妇在你回兰利之后就开始全世界通缉你了吗？”

“我知道，我的好姑娘，这就是问题所在。”Solo还是维持着优雅笑容，“闯进兰利带走我和Mendez的人也是为了项链，而且他们显然不是Vinciguerra的人，所以那条项链到底有什么重要的？”

“我大概想明白他们为什么会把我们丢在加拿大了。”Mendez在Solo抛出问题后加入了对话。如果那个人只想要项链，今时今日的他完全有能力在不打草惊蛇的情况下就完成这一切，但他却把局面搅得惊天动地，现在但凡是有点门路的，恐怕都知道Napoleon Solo带着一名中情局特工从兰利不翼而飞了。这对一直在找Solo却碍于兰利无法动手的人们是个绝好的机会。比如Victoria——Mendez不想把原因想得那么残酷，但Walker看起来的确不是为了保护他唯一的血亲才把Solo从兰利带走的。

Mendez开始不确定他最初通过对Walker的了解才做出的判断是否正确。他不了解这个男人，也或者说，不再了解了。

“那个人不止想要那条项链，他还想要Vinciguerra和Victoria露面。如果连U.N.C.L.E都找寻不到他们的踪迹，那现在唯一的方法就是让他们主动现身，因为他们正在满世界找他们想要的人。”Mendez说到这里和看着他的Solo目光相接，“带我们离开兰利的人则想树藤摸瓜找到他们，要不就是他们手上其他的东西，比如你们在追查的……”

“核武器？”Mendez的条理很清晰，Gaby立刻就理解他想表达什么，“疯子名单加一。”

“我是不是该为自己成了诱饵感到高兴？”Solo笑着耸耸肩，不确定这个局面对他是好是坏，好处是至少在他“完成”自己的使命前，Sanders没机会把他逮回去了，他绝对干不过那个神秘人。坏处当然也显而易见，他不知道是不是有人在暗中随时随地盯着他们，也不知道在他被Victoria抓住后，那个神秘人会不会再次从天而降把他带走。如果他们开战，他和Mendez难道还能顺利地置身事外？

“所以还是和我们最初的任务有关。”Illya在自认观察Mendez足够久之后终于开口了，他发誓如果他第一个认识的美国特工是Mendez这样温顺内向的，他绝对不会对中情局抱有这么大的偏见——因为这个Tony怎么看都只会被他按在厕所的地上痛揍而且绝不会还手，“Vinciguerra夫妇看起来销声匿迹了，但他们从未停止继续做毁灭世界的疯子。”

“你们最近还在忙这件事？”

“当然，我不会放过谋害我父亲的凶手。”Gaby眼底闪过的悲伤很短，Illya揽住她，她看了看自己的爱人，阻止了他想帮自己讲述的意图，“我的父亲去世后，他们找来了新的核武器专家Nils Delbruuk，他因为叛国罪进了监狱，但两年前他被人救了出来，之后一直潜逃在外——Solomon Lane，帮助他越狱的人，你们听说过这号人物么？”

Solo摇摇头，提醒Gaby他可是和U.N.C.L.E失联了两个月，他等着Gaby说下去，没注意到Mendez在一刹那突然放大的瞳孔。

“MI6前特工，拿着MI6的情报网和一些不太体面的陈年旧事勒索英国政府支付天价封口费，MI6迫于无奈找到Waverly请求U.N.C.L.E方面的支援。显然出于某种志同道合的目的或是高额的报酬，他把为他工作的Nils派去和Vinciguerra合作了。我们收集到的情报只到这里，所以，是的，疯子越来越多了，我们每天都被一些真假难辨的线索耍得团团转——而且还得应付CIA方面的盘问，他们现在认定你是个穷凶极恶直接绑架中情局救援专家的绑架犯！”

Gaby叹了口气，把脑袋搭到了Illya身上，Illya默不作声地放低了肩膀的位置好让Gaby靠得舒服些，没等Solo详细问下去，突然捧住电脑把它抱到自己腿上的Mendez没头没尾地问道：

“Lane。”他问了出来，哪怕他还不确信自己到底听到了什么，“L-A-N-E……是这个Lane吗？”

“怎么？你们CIA也在调查他？”

“不，不是……”

他不可能记错。那晚的每一个细节，每一声惊恐的尖叫，每一次爆炸，每一颗擦过他耳边的子弹，每一张脸……所有的细节他都记得一清二楚，它们在他梦里重复上演，非他本意地帮他巩固记忆。他只是没想到在Solo拉开Chambers办公室的门而他决定把票夹扔到地上的时候，这个他原本就不该靠近的男人会带他走得这么远。

“所以那六个人质也和Lane有关？！”

听Mendez又完整讲述了一遍大不里士的袭击过程后，Gaby和Illya的表情都有些不可思议，他们想问的太多了，比如为什么救援小队独独救走了Mendez、很有可能是中情局特工的六人组又和远在英国的Lane有什么关系等等等等。然而Mendez自己也全无头绪——他很抱歉自己隐瞒了Walker的部分，他认为Walker在其中只是一个掠夺者的角色——于是所有线索又都再次指向了那条项链。短暂讨论后，他们认为无论是Vinciguerra夫妇、Lane、还是绑架Solo和Mendez的人都在争夺同一样东西，而他们现在除了静等Solo被Victoria找到之外，唯一的突破口只剩那位加拿大大使了。那六个绝对和Lane有渊源的人好歹在他家躲了三个月，只要Mendez能再次见到对方，他或多或少都能从对方口中查探出更多情报。视频通话结束前，Gaby和Illya再次确认了Mendez惟妙惟肖的肖像画和Ken Taylor的更多细节，把他挖出来只是时间问题，但在此之前，他们仍建议Solo和Mendez暂时待在这家旅馆。Waverly还没怀疑Gaby和Illya与Solo有联系（Illya说他只是故意没过问以免惹上美国方面的麻烦），CIA在海外的眼线肯定在加大力度收集消息；另一方面，Vinciguerra夫妇并不会知道钻石项链已经被其他人抢走了，他们只会执著于把Solo逮回去，何况现在，他们背后还有一个谁也不知道其存在的神秘人——

“成为焦点的感觉怎么样？现在全世界都想找到我们。”Solo把电脑放到一边，他打着趣，同时拽着身边垂着头盯着地毯上一块咖啡渍发呆的Mendez躺下，得到Ken Taylor的更多信息前，他们还有很多的空余时间。Solo不想做什么，他只是想和Mendez聊聊天，或许聊聊他的创伤后遗症，或许聊聊他似乎很有故事的未婚夫。他也不知道他是怎么了，Mendez对他仍有吸引力，毋庸置疑。但那档子事总会在他看见Mendez那张有些忧郁和哀伤的脸后自动从他脑子里筛出去。

“对不起。”

又一声没头没脑的道歉后，Mendez久久没再出声，Solo扭头去看，发现Mendez早就已经这样歪着脑袋看了他许久。才消停的一楼前台又开始吵闹，一群新的背包客为了房间与网络图片不符的问题在那儿气势汹汹地讨要说法；在那个简陋庭院里制造噪音的变成了一个拎着收音机的老年人，无趣的经济新闻比孩子们的尖叫还要令人烦扰不堪；隔壁的电视机于是也再次毫无新意地用最大音量来与它们对抗。这家残缺破旧的汽车旅馆在种种伤害耳膜的嘈杂中摇摇欲坠，Solo知道他不必留在这里，他现在有更多资源了，他完全可以提出去市区的星级酒店，他身边的伪装大师一定有办法让任何人都认不出他们。但他一点都不想这么做，一点都不，他们躲在这个没人会窥视的隐秘洞窟中，没人认识他们，也没人在乎他们，他头一次这么高兴自己被这个世界遗忘了。他看着Mendez，只觉得他们两个是这座陈旧腐败的建筑物中唯一有生命力的核心。当Mendez的手抚上他的脸颊，对他缓慢眨动那双焦棕色的眼睛，他恍惚觉得Mendez也是这样想的。

然后Mendez又一次主动地翻身爬到了他身上，他叉开双腿，夹住Solo的腰，解皮带扣的动作依然娴熟，意图更是不言而喻。每每Mendez主动，Solo都会情不自禁怀疑自己是不是真的认识这个男人。他毫不掩饰对自己的渴求，那份欲望热烈到Solo开始将原因归咎到他通常不会轻易去考量的情感范畴上——即使他向来都很清楚，爱不是那么简单的事。

Solo扣住了Mendez的手，用一种难得深沉的表情望向他问他是否确定，严肃得就好像如果他们现在做了什么世界下一秒就会毁灭一样。

“那儿有很多安全套。”Mendez用力挣开手，他往床头瞄了一眼，手却不假思索地拉下了Solo的裤链。他有些不耐烦，Solo不该承受他没来由的急躁，但他忍不住，他就是想要，即使这是错的，他也只会在大脑中对那可笑的罪恶感嘶吼喊它见鬼去。现在他只想做一个被性欲操控大脑的婊子，让Solo的一部分进入他的身体。没有对错，他只是想要这么做：

“不用就浪费了。”

“我必须得说，虽然不是第一次了，”Solo也就不再抗拒了，他抬了抬腰，方便Mendez把他的裤头剥下来并且开始期待迎接他的会不会又是Mendez温暖的口腔——最初的两次后他没再允许Mendez那么做过，但是这一刻，他格外想念Mendez生涩的服务：

“但你的反差总是让我惊……！”

还软趴趴的老二被Mendez整个含进嘴里的瞬间，Solo什么话都说不出了。


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章.

惊喜。Solo很想向Mendez解释他带给自己的一切都是惊喜而不是惊吓，可惜Mendez只想让他尽快投身性爱中的焦急没让他得到这个机会。男人无可救药的天性让Solo本就尺寸可观的阴茎很快以更为挺拔的姿态填满了Mendez的整个口腔，明明每次将它尽可能含得最深时Mendez都很勉强，但他好像依然很热衷于让Solo伞状的龟头顶进他的喉咙。Solo的手插进Mendez又软又松的黑发间，不知和一连串的未知冒险后身体突然得到了放纵的机会有没有关系，总之Mendez的唇还没在他的肉柱上来回滑个几次，Solo就不愿意再这么仰面朝天躺着什么都不做了。Mendez想取悦他，没问题，但现在的Solo觉得只有他自己最清楚到底什么才能取悦他。他拍了拍Mendez的脸，等他不情不愿地吐出阴茎疑惑地朝Solo看时，Solo往后支起手肘抬起上半身好整以暇地看着他：

“如果我射在你嘴里，安全套可就用不上了。”

Solo其实只是开玩笑，但他没想到Mendez的眼里立刻涌上了一层失落。有关于Mendez为何总是分外想要奉献自己这事可以等以后再去深究，这会儿，Solo只想赶紧挽回片刻前还分外火热的气氛。Solo利落地踢掉缠在膝盖处的裤子翻身爬向了床头，除了Mendez想要用的乳胶套，那儿还有另一个让Solo一想到就硬得发胀的东西。他发誓他原本真的没想过要玩这么过火的，但是那银色的玩意儿就在那儿发着光诱惑着他，床尾Mendez混杂着欲望和哀愁的脸又和它如此匹配。

天。Solo笑着拎起手铐并示意Mendez过来。而Mendez垂着眼角丝毫不打算拒绝的柔顺模样让Solo确认世界上不会再有第二个人会和手铐这么相衬了。

咔嗒。不等Mendez爬到床头，Solo就将Mendez扑倒在了床中央，手铐将Mendez的双手固定在头顶，他可以挣脱，但他选择了服从。他又期待又畏惧地望着Solo，连眨眼的速度都变成了让Solo心痒的频率。Mendez不像女人那么软，他有宽壮的骨骼，他总是很防备，也容易紧张，再怎么放松下来也都显得很紧绷，但他掐住Mendez的下巴，看着那张嘴回味起被他下面另一张嘴紧紧夹住的滋味，Solo只觉得他比任何一个女人都要好操。

他突然很想看看这个男人淫荡的极限到底在哪里。

“我帮你挑的衣服很适合你。”Solo调整好位置，他压在Mendez身上，手却不紧不慢地顺着他的腰际开始向上掀开他的衣服，他的指腹和掌心紧贴着Mendez的皮肤，带笑的脸从Mendez眼前慢慢往下移开，“你觉得呢？”

针织衫堆到了Mendez的锁骨处，Solo在Mendez的胸上狠狠咬了一口，接着叼住了Mendez的乳头，那颗果实羞怯地待在乳晕之中，只等人去蹂躏。Solo用力吮着那儿，发出了羞人的口水声，Mendez缩起脖子，裤裆里那根也变得硬邦邦的。

“嗯……疼……”乳粒在Solo整齐的牙齿间被拉扯，Mendez不安地握起了拳头，金属刮擦的声音盖过了旅馆内外的一切嘈杂。Solo含着他左侧的奶头，右手也不忘捏住右侧的那颗在指间揉捏。

“手铐真的很适合你。”Solo把Mendez的乳头啃咬得又红又肿后才放过他，他让自己赤裸的下身紧贴着Mendez的裆部后一支手支起了上半身，另一只手则轻轻地揪住了Mendez的一侧的头发，他轻轻拽着那颗脑袋，迫使Mendez的头往他施力的那侧微微倾斜，“老实说，你把它带走的时候是不是已经想好要这么用了？”

“没……没有……”Mendez的呼吸滞住了，他承认他在害怕。其实他总会害怕，Solo潜藏在优雅之下的侵略性太强，他总是一边笑盈盈地注视着你，一边又用最极致的手段把你拖进情欲漩涡中。Mendez不懂抗拒，特别是在这样相似的脸孔面前。

“Gaby还说你是个老实人。”Solo笑得露出了一排牙齿，他完全硬了，他甚至后悔就这么拒绝了Mendez的口交，因为现在没人知道他多想射在这张脆弱无辜的脸上，“你一点都不老实，你的乳头稍微舔一舔就会硬，还有你的那儿，啧——”

着重了舒适度才帮Mendez挑选的运动裤很合Solo的心意，它们连同一次性内裤一把就被扯下，Solo的手掌包裹住那根翘起来的老二，他敷衍地在那儿揉搓了两下，很快就极具目的性地向后滑。他熟门熟路摸到臀缝中的小口，兴许是错觉，他觉得它正在饥渴中微微翕张，就像随时准备吸住任何一个入侵物，比如Solo的手指，Solo的阴茎，Solo的一切。

“这儿好热，”Solo拍拍Mendez的屁股，Mendez听话地支起两条腿方便Solo往外掰开他的屁股。他如愿以偿成为了他想成为的婊子，分开腿赤裸着下身等着被这个男人操得神志不清。好在男人似乎正准备迎合他的急切，当然，抵在下巴的衣服挡住了他的一部分视线，他根本看不到Solo现在已经连下流话都没耐心说了。他的指腹在入口那儿按了按便离开了，Mendez看不到Solo又做了什么。他只能等待。

片刻后，他的臀肉又被捏在两只有力的手掌中，他的大腿随着挤进他两腿之间的身躯被压得更开，他转转被束缚的手腕，强迫自己放慢呼吸，安静等待Solo的掌控。

几乎是Mendez心里一跳的同时，Solo湿热的舌尖灵巧地被他纳入身体之中，他嘬住穴口，用最温和的方式试图缓解他的紧张。Mendez的尾椎处一瞬间又麻又痒，然后它们如过电般灼烧到了Mendez的喉咙，让他不由自主地轻轻叫了起来。就这样了吗？Mendez突然好失望，这不够，这远远不够，这不是他期待中会等来的，他想要更大更硬的，想要那个可以让他的理智变得粉碎的……

“Solo……”他眯起眼睛，无助地呼唤那个男人。舌头跟着退了出去，Mendez根本没法看清那张脸，但这样也好，这反而不至于让他混淆这个男人到底是谁。

“进来……”他不知道怎么求Solo更好，他只是想要被填满，哪怕那会带来鲜明的疼痛。他不要Solo的温柔，也不要Solo的情趣，他只想要他进来！进入自己！用性来让他忘记这个操蛋的世界对他做的一切！

Solo重新坐起来， Mendez朦胧眼睛里盛大的爱欲让他的胸口一阵激荡，他总认为自己在床上是绝对的支配者，而此刻他清醒地认识到，实际上一直被支配的从头到尾都只有他。他总是轻易就被Mendez搅乱了节奏，每一次他以为自己可以大展所长，他都会在Mendez软腻的哀求中变成只想用枯燥的抽插占有对方的淫棍，他只想把阴茎重复填进对方的屁股里，在对方的哭喊声中把自己送上高潮。

他俯下身，吻住Mendez的唇，他把舌头操进Mendez的口腔，痛恨自己又被Mendez听话的样子欺骗了。他就这么一动不动地被铐着，不挣扎，不反抗，他翘起来的老二在他的调情下不由自主地渗水，也许后面很快也会流水。他的身体做好了准备，他唯一的诉求就是希望自己快点干他……

当Solo捡起那只票夹，被那双灌满糖浆的眼睛迷住，他从没想过这个男人原来如此精通于如何让他束手无策。他忘情地碾磨那双唇，绞住他的舌头逼他感受自己的焦躁。Mendez应和着他，他只能应和，这样才能得到他想要的。他抬高腿圈住Solo，他已经不知道再怎么更直接地表达他的欲望了，所以他缠上Solo的腰，用自己的阴茎顶住Solo的小腹；他极尽可能地在他身下摇摆、扭动，希望对方明白不必对他这种下贱的婊子心软。

当两个人气喘吁吁地分开，Mendez的眼角和脸颊都因缺氧泛出了淡红色，手铐束缚住的并不只是他的手，他全部的意识都被禁锢在情欲里最露骨的部分中：

“可以进来了……求你……”

Solo脸上的情意绵绵不见了，那是Mendez的眼睛被Solo往脸上掀来的衣服盖住前最后能看到的。他看到那张英俊的脸浮上了暴躁，似乎下一秒就能将他撕碎。

他屏住呼吸，仍在等待。

他听到了包装袋撕开的声音。几秒的留白之后，粗壮的阴茎跟着被涂抹其上的少量润滑液直接顶进了嫩穴，硕大的柱头强迫那圈肌肉和周围的褶皱撑开，他进入得如此粗暴，Mendez短促而尖利地叫了一声，整个人却因粗粝的痛楚变得更热。Solo没有可怜他，他在不会弄伤Mendez的范围内最大限度地让他品尝了何为苦乐交加。现在这座旅馆变成了他们的主场，所有吵闹和噪音都在Mendez拔高了音调的浪叫中变得不值一提。每一次他挺腰试图往更深处送都会挤到Mendez的前列腺，Mendez阴茎便随之在抽搐中挤出更多精水，他叫得很放肆，Solo猜隔壁的住客恐怕已经将耳朵贴到了墙壁上试图听一下香艳的现场直播。他按住Mendez的膝盖，不容反对地继续将自己往里送。又干又涩的肠壁比Mendez的意识更快地接受了他的闯入，没有扩张直接进入的甬道把Solo裹得如此之紧，Solo胸口和脖子一片通红，某个倒抽气的刹那差点就要这么交代在柔韧火热的肠肉之中。Mendez的手指蜷缩又张开，手铐被他扯得叮咣作响。他在昏暗的视线中完全沦陷在了这深刻而直白的性交中，两人连接的地方反馈给他一阵又一阵的酥爽，酣畅淋漓的交合让他心甘情愿接受了痛觉的鞭挞。

他想要更多。

于是肩膀带着两条手臂一起朝下身探去，脸上的衣服跟着他的动作滑落，只是手指还没触到他已经湿漉的小腹，Solo就蛮横地又把他的胳膊压回了原位。阴茎随着他向前倾身的动作没入得更深，Mendez跟着这狠厉的刺激啜泣了一下，而后又认错般呜咽起来。他闭上眼睛，什么都不再去想了，他只想跟着那根肉棒的抽送肆意战栗。渐渐地，整个世界只有Solo又重又闷的呼吸声还有存在感，而他的一部分正被自己紧紧绞着，那张贪婪又放浪的小嘴恋恋不舍地吞吃着他，像是怎么也尝不够被征服的味道。他们的肉体在机械的冲撞中反复碰撞，Mendez跟着那力度左摇右晃，他又哭又喘，偶尔Solo会在撞到最深处时停下，他会深呼吸，然后凝视Mendez印着泪痕的脸。那让他觉得心碎，但他的心却在对他嘶吼，提醒他这个男人想要的正是这样的侵犯——只来自他的侵犯！于是Solo的理性在这样的诱惑中灼烧殆尽，他俯身扣紧Mendez的腰，抽插和呻吟随之变得更为疯狂。他觉得这还不够快，他的速度和Mendez的心跳声都不够快。他开始每回都退到只剩龟头被那张小嘴含着的位置，接着用力往Mendez前列腺的方向顶。Mendez哼哼唧唧地流出了更多泪，他抖得不行了，连抽噎都变得破碎。但他没法后悔，也不想后悔。Solo就那么按牢他的下半身发了狠似的干他，男人在愈发顺畅的挺撞中被让他眩晕发昏的快感包围，高潮将两个人一前一后送上云端，而后Solo伏倒在Mendez身上，听着两个人激烈搏动的心跳此起彼伏，在Mendez毫无保留的放浪中得到了空前的满足。

Mendez一直觉得Napoleon Solo天生就是个做间谍的料，而每次被他操得瘫软在那儿只会拼命喘气说不出话的时候这种想法尤为坚定。瞧，他现在又一副完美情人的姿态怜惜地吻着Mendez手腕上被蹭红的那一圈印痕，那吻从手腕又蔓延至掌心，他将温热的呼吸喷洒在那儿，用缱绻的眼神似有若无地瞟向Mendez以提醒他刚才那场性爱有多棒。他已然不再是一小时前那个用破了三个乳胶套的暴力分子，他温柔绅士有耐心，还会在事后绞来热毛巾把一动都不想动的人里里外外都擦干净。如果把他扔回农场参加色情间谍的相关考核，Mendez打包票他百分百可以拿到A+。

“又在想什么？”意识到Mendez瞳孔失焦是因为他在走神，Solo放开Mendez的手，重新支到了他的上方。他将手撑在Mendez肩膀两侧，Mendez只能待在被他直视的这一小块范围里，哪儿也去不了。和Mendez做爱时他就很喜欢这样的姿势，他喜欢自后往前一下一下用力干他，奇怪的是在Mendez之前，他其实更喜欢做床上的君王，只要他躺在那儿，自然会有无数受不住诱惑的人住爬到他那根老二上主动满足他。

“在想……”Mendez哼哼唧唧地吸了吸鼻子，他还没完全缓过来，在桎梏的状态下被戳刺前列腺以致射精的疯狂滋味让他的脑袋里现在还有嗡嗡的回声，“在想免费的安全套果然不好用。”

“我的错，我应该买两盒质量好的上来。”Solo撩开Mendez的头发，露出来一点的耳朵尖还是红的，大概留长头发是为了掩饰他容易害羞的事实？Solo不由自主开始幻想也许每次他还在帮自己脱裤子的时候耳朵就已经红透了。就像他敏感的奶头一样。这些下流的幻想让他压在Mendez的身上不肯离开，兴许是因为他们做爱时床架晃动的声音和Mendez纵情的淫叫实在太大声，所有他们做爱前还在持续吵闹的声音统统消失了。现在恐怕整间旅馆都会知道二楼走廊尽头的豪华房间里有个男人被操得连连哭求，但是谁在乎？

“不……”

Mendez一定特别受不了他认错。被突然吻住的时候，Solo确定这不是自己的错觉，每次他单方面道歉或是流露出任何一点歉意、哪怕是开玩笑的，Mendez就会立刻慌张无措地试图献出身体来安抚他。Solo不是没有想过要去找找Mendez这种负罪感的源头，他只是觉得自己没有权利，没有立场。

但要是Mendez正等着他开口去问呢？

“嘿，嘿，我们聊聊，好吗？”Solo把拼命想撬开他牙关的Mendez摁回床上，Mendez扁扁嘴，确认自己敌不过Solo的力气后只好再次安静地躺着。他不想聊，不管Solo想聊什么，他都不想聊。他怕自己会不一小心就对Solo吐露全部真相，而在发生这一连串事情之前，他从没有产生过这样的担心。他认定他和Solo会成为彼此人生的过客，他们之间发生过的所有情爱都会像一场梦一样在Mendez的记忆里沉底。可是现在，Solo就这样目光灼灼地盯着他，写在他蓝眼睛里的除了关切就是紧张。

Mendez的心被那样的眼神刺痛了。

“我不想聊。”Mendez又是一副抗拒的表情，不过他已经很久都没再像最初决绝甩开Solo那样对他摆出冷淡脸孔了，“至少现在不想。”

“给我个理由？”Solo没被Mendez糊弄，他掐了掐Mendez的下巴，决定采用更温和的攻势，“如果我说我想呢？”

Mendez的眼睛转了转，又不说话了，Solo正在思忖这家伙又在想什么的时候，攒足了力气的Mendez用膝盖顶开了Solo从他身体底下逃了出去。这偷袭能得手纯属意外，好在Mendez也没打算对Solo做什么。

他只不过是拿过被扔到一边的手铐然后翻身坐在Solo身上将他铐上了。

“认真的？”Solo会心一笑，自如地将合在一起的两个拳头放到头顶，眼见Mendez宁愿被干一整天也不想和他好好对话的样子，Solo也就干脆放弃了——尽管这人甚至还没听听自己想聊什么——但他允许Mendez再逃避几次。他们这段日子已经过得很糟糕了，他没必要再对Mendez过多苛求。

然后Mendez掰开自己的屁股主动坐到了还蔫嗒嗒的小Solo上，Solo腹前的肌肉一紧，好吧，可能这日子也没他以为得那么糟糕。

Mendez咬住下唇，将那个刚被用完依然又软又热的穴口在顶Solo逐渐变硬的柱体上摩擦，Solo很快就又恢复了状态，他受得住这个。Mendez也是，他的阴茎又直挺挺地贴上了小腹，Solo稳住呼吸，全部的感受都被集中在他的肉棒上，他能感受到Mendez的掌心贴住他，床单摩挲的声音代表他正在调整跪坐的姿势。等待再次进入Mendez的过程是如此激动人心，柔韧的肌肉紧紧吸住了他的龟头，配合着Mendez变得紊乱的喘息，它随着慢慢坐下的身体插入得更深，它顶在Mendez的屁股里，自下而上地贯穿了Mendez。Solo闭上眼，他可以轻易扯开手铐，可他不想那么做，他甘愿躺在这儿，把性爱的主导权交给Mendez。Mendez那把带着哭腔的软腻嗓音又回荡在他的耳边，他那很会流水的骚穴把那根属于他的粗长肉茎吸得那样紧，一时之间几乎让Solo分不清到底是谁在干谁，他唯一清楚的，就是他正在和Mendez一起，堕进了蚀骨销魂的情爱地狱。


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章.

又一觉醒来的时候，稀稀散散印在窗帘上的光已经透出了黄昏特有的慵懒味道。Solo用力按着额头，很是惊讶自己居然在这张不舒服的床上睡得这么熟。Mendez仍在他身侧趴着，他斜着脑袋，呼吸又轻又稳，睡得比Solo还要懵。算起来这是Solo第二次和Mendez一起“过夜”，除了总喜欢趴着这个容易对内脏有压迫的睡姿外，Mendez没有任何不好的睡眠习惯。Solo捏了两下眉心，职业素养让他很快恢复清醒，他侧过头，把手搭到Mendez的脑袋顶上有一下没一下撩他翘起来的头发，Mendez的眼皮在惺忪中动了动，鼻子跟着抽了抽后，他才有一些转醒的迹象。Solo很喜欢他交托出对自己的信任后毫无防备的样子，尽管他其实并不清楚自己到底是从什么时候开始居然觉得被人依赖是一件甜蜜的事。在过去无数段短暂的关系里，他只会觉得别人对他的依赖不过是激情褪去的预兆，当彼此的牵扯变得复杂，麻烦也会随之而来，而他总会及时在事态发展至此之前就安然抽身。

“再不起来的话，晚餐也要错过了。”Solo将手插进他蓬软的头发里用力揉了揉，Mendez多少岁来着？他只知道比他稍长一些。他对这个男人是如此不了解，可这一点也不妨碍他们一起享用这段私密的浪漫。

“嗯……有什么吃的？”Mendez一动都不动，连眼睛都没睁开，这就是放纵的代价，他已经彻底睡饱了，但香甜的睡眠和美妙悠长的余韵让他宁愿在这种难得的闲散中溺毙。

“我可以下去问问。”Solo利索地翻身爬起，离开温柔乡之前，他顺手捏了把Mendez的后颈，“你想吃什么？”

“都可以。”Mendez用脸在枕头上蹭了蹭然后干脆埋了进去。Solo边拿过笔记本检查他搭建的网络边用余光看着Mendez笑，这个男人的存在显然让他少了很多紧迫感。就像刚刚睁眼醒来时，他恍惚以为自己只是带着Mendez在异国旅行而不是边逃命边准备解开一大堆谜题。

“如果Gaby打来视频邀请，接受就可以。”Solo敲下几行代码又挂上了一个隐藏软件后把笔记本放到床上，“在那之前记得先套件衣服。”

Mendez嗯了一声，听起来依然不是很清醒。Solo笑着穿上睡衣，离开房间前，他不忘把又被弄皱的衬衫和西装也带下去了，如果花钱也买不到熨烫衣服的服务，那他会考虑让前台直接把杂物间的挂烫机卖给他。早上离开前，他就趁着前台打瞌睡的间隙把旅馆里里外外摸索了一遍，这对他们面对突发情况及时逃生会大有帮助。

直到Solo关上门，Mendez才把脸抬起来，在Solo弄醒他到离开房间这段时间里，Mendez一直在思考他和Solo目前的相处方式有没有问题。然而无果，因为他知道这有问题，他知道向Solo坦白会是最好的解决方式。可哪怕Solo不在乎自己和他上床是为了什么，他也没法义正言辞地对着那张脸说我们不应该再继续有身体上的深入接触了——因为他做不到，这就是关键所在。即使他对Walker的做法充满困惑乃至于有一些愤怒，他也永远不可能做到对Solo视而不见，他总是会对那张脸有感觉。总是会有。

多么无可救药。

接受了几分钟漫长的良心谴责后，Mendez才起身给自己穿上衣服，饥饿感姗姗来迟，他盘腿坐在床上一边喝水，一边开始考虑是否要趁这个私密网络还能用的时候尝试和O'Donnell联系一次。他并不打算向老朋友索取什么帮助，但他想在能力范围内尽可能减少对方无谓的担心同时让他了解真相。说起来，如果Sloane不相信他是被Solo绑走的，也许O'Donnell的处境同样不容乐观。他将手肘撑在膝盖上深思熟虑起来，Solo回来的时候，看到的就是Mendez呆呆地定在那儿的模样。他清楚Mendez这种状态并不是真的在走神，当他进入思考状态，他就是会摆出这种迷惑人的无害模样。

“有热狗，还有沙拉。”Solo把一托盘像模像样的快餐放到了Mendez面前，虽然一看就是微波炉和冰箱里现成的速食，可对他来说仍旧极具诱惑力。包括沙拉里那一排玉米笋和西兰花。

“你在想什么？”Solo灌完了一大盒牛奶才端起那份显然是为他单独准备的意面，颜色看上去很健康，同时也意味着不太好吃。

“我在想也许我该让O'Donnell知道我很安全，我是说，我就这么不明不白地从兰利消失了……”

“只是暂时很安全。”Solo叉起两个虾仁递到Mendez嘴边，Mendez很自然地咬进了嘴里，“我并不百分百确保中情局不会破解我的真实地址。”

见Mendez苦恼地抿唇点点头一副“我们确实不适合冒险”的样子，Solo愉快地眯起了眼睛：

“你真的很信任他，但我想他应该不怎么信任我，我在他眼里目前只是一个绑匪。”

“所以我想向他解释这点。”Mendez跟着Solo指了指嘴角的动作舔掉了沾在那儿的酱汁，“我可以用暗语告诉他其实你才是受害者，如果让O'Donnell想想办法，至少可以在一切结束后最大化避免对你不利的后果。”

Solo倒是没想到Mendez正抱有这样的想法，就他个人而言，他从没考虑过中情局那帮人打算怎么对付他，把他开除出中情局最好，反过来，以此要挟他延长为中情局效命的年限他也可以接受——或者继续和那帮人玩猫鼠游戏对他来说也很有乐趣。不计较他人眼光自然可以不顾后果，但他并没考虑到的部分现在却有另外一个活生生的人在替他代为操心：

“比如什么后果？”Solo被勾起了兴趣，“我并不介意别人对我有所误解，他们只是一些无关紧要的‘别人’。”

Mendez像是很不接受Solo的无所谓一样用力拢了拢眉：

“我不知道，把在县立医院地下室对你做的事变本加厉再做一遍？直接把你丢进监狱绕过司法体系判你无期徒刑？要是他们觉得不再需要你做出贡献了，他们还可以直接让你从世界上消失。他们会制造各种各样的事故，车祸，火灾，爆炸，直升机坠毁……接着在你宣布死亡之后把所有无人认领的罪状安到你身上。”Mendez嘴里泛上一阵酸苦的味道，突然食欲全无，“他们总会这么干。”

他们早就这么干过了。

“听起来我更应该做的事是再也不要被CIA抓到而不是解释我的清白。”

“就算你再也不回CIA了，你也得让人知道你是无辜的！”Mendez鲜见拔高的音调让Solo吓了一跳，Mendez其实很少这么大声说话，他说话总是又轻又快，偶尔急起来也只是更显尖声尖气。然而他们正在聊的这件事无疑是Mendez固执的底线，那个想好好聊聊的念头又被无数根敏感神经传递到大脑皮层，不过在他有机会放下意面再次对Mendez提出建议前，Gaby的来电打断了他们。他深深看了眼Mendez，Mendez则避开了他的视线，Solo也就只好端起电脑，确认网络安全后接受了Gaby的连接邀请。比起他们好好“睡”了一觉，Gaby和Illya对比之下明显是忙碌了一下午，画面刚清晰一些，Illya就默不作声地把写着地址的纸挂到了摄像头前。

“东渥太华靠近里多运河的住宅区，”用眼神确认这两个人已经记牢具体地址后，Gaby才简单向他们重新确认了一遍具体的区域，“好消息是三周前警局配备给这位大使的警察从八名减少到三名了。”

“不如下次先说坏消息？”Solo挑起一边眉，并不是很感激Gaby试图让他们做好充足心理准备而给出的缓冲。

“坏消息是上周他被入室盗窃的小偷刺伤，现在的他正在全方位严密监控的医院休养。”Gaby歪过肩膀，Illya默契地将另一台笔记本上的照片展示给他们看，那是从一些监控摄像头里截取出来的，不算清晰，但足够他们了解目前局势，“要我说，不是有人捷足先登，就是有人为了防止他被人找到才特意这么做的。”

“那名小偷呢？”

“跑了，没伤到要害，监控显示他跳上接应的车，那辆车绕过了所有重要路段的摄像头，车最后在废车场被找到了，人不见踪影。”

Illya又跟着Gaby的阐述把他们调到的资料展示出来，“笔录显示他家只是失窃了几个金币纪念品，我不认为有人会为了这种东西跑进重要人物的家里乱来。”

“看起来更像是为了保护他。”Solo总结着，Gaby跟着点头，没发表任何观点的Mendez则完全凑近在电脑屏幕前仔细研究着一些医院门口的监控截图，注意到他可能发现某些异常的Illya也就配合地将画面调大然后举平在Mendez眼前。

“这个人，”Mendez伸出手指，指尖贴到了屏幕上，“Ken Taylor最信任的、唯一从伊朗带回加拿大的私人保卫，Claude。”

其他三个人毫不讶异Mendez能通过这么模糊的照片准确报出他们暂时还没搜索到具体信息的伊朗人的名字，Mendez侧头望了Solo一眼，又问Gaby，“他呢？他也全天候待在医院？”

“不，他依然是Ken Taylor府邸的保镖。”Illya解释，“配给Ken的警察大多数在医院，根据监控显示他只在每天固定的时间出入医院，我猜他还得继续负责府邸的安全。”

“我们可以找他问问。”Mendez眼睛亮了亮，语气着急之下仍显沉稳，“六名人质躲在Ken家的地下室期间，Ken白天要正常去大使馆工作，所以和那六个人接触得最多的实质上是Ken家的女佣和保镖。女佣Sarah在Ken离开当天通过我们为她安排的特殊通道去了土耳其，那是当时的最优选择。Claude则因为男性的身份没在签证上受限，顺利和Ken一起离开了德黑兰。”

“我明白你的意思了。”Solo打了个响指，要不是条件不允许，他更想开瓶红酒，“所以坏消息又变成了好消息。”

“你们面临的困难可没有因此减少。”Gaby脸上还是显眼的担忧，“别忘了大概率有人在暗处盯着你们的一举一动。”

“他们会在合适的机会现身的，在此之前这些人到底是谁以及躲在哪并不影响我们的计划。”Solo笑着回转身，把Mendez没吃完的热狗塞回他手里，Mendez低头看了看，不意外大脑里又有个声音对他叫嚣着让他对Solo道歉，为他刚才的态度，为他的隐瞒！一切！

“我们……”Mendez用力吞了吞口水，把会让自己变得愚蠢可笑的道歉咽了回去，“我们今晚出发？”

“我不支持你们在同一个地方逗留超过两天。”Illya放下电脑，现在轮到他来锐利地观察另一个摄像头所呈现出的一切了，画面左下角的散在盒子外的安全套并不刺眼，不过也足够他看明白这间房里发生过什么，“看上去你们应该休整完毕了。”

注意到Illya视线的Mendez脸颊热了一热，他迅速从摄像头前退开，看到Gaby促狭笑意的Solo了然地合上了笔记本切断了通话。

“别在意，我们就是这么相处的。”

“我……我没有在意。”Mendez窝回原来的位置打定主意要认真吃晚餐，“他们是你的朋友。”

“那我是你的朋友吗？”

Solo顺口问道，他又笑起来，这对缓解气氛很有好处，因为每次Mendez看到他这样有点讨好又藏着些压迫的笑容，总会像忘记一切那样愣愣盯住他。

不过今天Solo料想中会发生的场面并没有发生。Mendez只是淡淡看了他一眼，又低低说：

“当然。”

“其实我以为要更复杂些。”Solo坦诚地说，然后他发现这是他认识Mendez将近一个半月以来第一次和他认认真真地谈及他们之间的关系。他猜原本Mendez和他一样都以为他们之间的纠缠会在他离开兰利之后画上句号。可命运就是如此奇妙，而且Solo现在越来越相信他和Mendez的渊源也许始于他打开那扇门之前：

“不过朋友也很好。”

他接着说，咀嚼着食物的Mendez顿了顿，这次他没有逃避Solo的目光，他垂下眼尾，只是淡淡地回了个不明显的笑容。即使这只是短暂的假象，他也真的觉得能和Solo成为朋友，是这半年来为数不多的、真正值得他感到快乐的事。

离开魁北克前，Solo和Mendez又去了一趟修车行。可能是Solo在他这里做了笔大生意的缘故，车库里的男人对他们的态度与第一次见面时截然不同，哪怕他们已经又换了一辆车，带上了五个备用车牌，对方还是向他们热情推销了一堆会把他们的车塞满的防弹衣和更多又重又贵的武器。Solo婉言谢绝了大部分，但是买下了可以贴在他们头皮上的微型追踪器，那个小小的贴片可以藏在头发里，完全不会被金属扫描器发现。他的解释是这有助于他和Mendez在遇到意外情况分开时确定彼此的位置，Gaby和Illya也能时刻掌控他们的动向。Mendez认可了这个。离开之前，那人和他们再三确认他们要不要做一些伪装（他不了解Mendez和Solo，但来他这儿做大买卖的通常都不是什么善茬），Solo颇有些骄傲地表示他身边就有一位世界顶尖的伪装大师，只是很可惜，Mendez的手艺暂时用不上。他们在不做过多伪装上持相同意见，只要他们见到Claude，从他手上得到一些线索，他们接下来要做的就是等着Victoria的人送上门。那群深不可测的人各个都急于咬住对手的屁股，这对Solo和Mendez来说反而是对他们有利的局面。

“你不觉得中情局在海外拥有这么庞大的情报网却至今没找到我们很奇怪吗？”

一路绿灯驶向渥太华时，Solo不免发出这样的疑问，他不奇怪中情局的能力忽上忽下，他们在某些专业领域诸如玩弄舆论、搅乱他国内政上很有一套，在干FBI的活诸如抓人上就不那么擅长了，但放任他们两个没怎么掩饰身份的人在加拿大逍遥自在了两天？Solo不觉得这是个好兆头。

“Victoria想找你，‘那个人’想找Victoria，CIA想找‘那个人’，每个人都以为自己既能做螳螂也能做麻雀。”Mendez将脑袋倚在车玻璃上，脸上没有任何表情，Solo很熟悉他这副姿态，他有些困倦，但更多的只是陷入了他自己的沉思之中。他想自己恐怕不是真的像他说的那样觉得和Mendez做朋友也很好，因为大多数时候，他根本无法理解自己为什么那么想摸透这个男人的心思、读懂他到底在想什么。

“我们才是真正的麻雀。”

车内安静了一阵后，Solo才突兀地这么接了一句。Mendez瞥眼去看他，Solo仍直视着前方，Mendez有些出神地望着那张挂着勾人笑容的侧脸，他没想到“那个人”，也没任何其他多余的想法。他就只是看着Solo，用视线去细细勾描他面部立体挺翘的弧度。然后他才后知后觉地、无比切实地反应过来Solo正要带他踏进另一个未知。过去并没有被他远远抛在脑后，它们仍无时无刻不在纠缠着他，但这并不妨碍他带着它们一起和Solo向下一段旅程行进。

“我们……是吗？”Mendez仍盯着他，回应得有些迷离。

Solo观察了一下前后路况后放慢车速，这才腾出间隙转头看了Mendez一眼，那只是个很短的分秒，但Mendez分明看到他眼里洋溢着自信的光有多热烈。

“我们会是的。”

他握紧方向盘，在Mendez意味不明的凝视中再次坚定地踩下了油门。


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章.

从魁北克直达东渥太华有近五个小时的车程，这期间他们只在加油站停下了一次，考虑到安全问题，虽说Solo不累，Mendez还是在后半程从Solo手上接过了驾驶员的角色。一路上他们都没有多做什么交谈，计划和目的都很明确，Mendez不知道Solo没和他商量任何需要配合的细节是否源于他信任自己——总之他是如此。他相信Solo的能力，在避开摄像头的位置把目标人物带走对Solo来说不是难题，而通过友好交谈获得对方的信任并套取信息则是他那手的部分，加上Claude大概率认得出他，这会让事情好办很多。可惜Mendez的心情并没有因这种似乎唾手可得的成功变得激动，他感觉平静，甚至于用麻木来形容也不为过。即使他终于能离真相更近那么一些，他都依然感觉平静。他被太多的猜测裹挟，它们每一个都在榨取他多余的情绪，他很怀疑自己会不会一直保持保持这种可怕的平静直到亲眼看见活生生的Walker站在他面前。相比起来，Solo的情绪则比他丰满得多，离他们的目的地越近，他就显得越为期待，尽管他的表现只是随口冒出了那么两句关于行动结束的构想，Mendez也能看出他正在逐步往高峰攀升的亢奋。他想，Solo正是那一类无论何时都非常需要目标的人，纵使那目标可能是危险的、致命的，也好过让他的生活变得空白枯燥。

“你在紧张？”

当他们在Ken Taylor住宅区相邻的街区路边停下，Solo终于开口问道。他注意到Mendez在用余光观察他，因为他也同样在观察Mendez，一旦Mendez保持沉默超过两个小时，Solo就会把他习惯性封闭自己的状态默认为紧张。他在和自己相处时就是这样的，当他开始忐忑或是有所顾虑，他就会有这样的表现。几天来的安危与共终于让Solo敢说自己已经能看得明白Mendez沉稳背后藏着些什么了，这让他感觉得意。因为这段时间和他们在兰利时的相处完全不同，他们二十四小时待在一起，随时可以触摸到对方的任何一点喜怒哀乐。

“不。”Mendez理所当然否认，他关闭车前灯，将车窗摇下一条缝。这会让他们的车看起来不那么可疑。

Solo习惯这种回答了，他扬扬眉，顺便弯下腰确认了一下别在小腿的短枪，“不管你在担心什么，至少你不用担心我们会失败。”

探向车窗外张望的Mendez别回了脑袋，他对上Solo昏暗光线之下的模糊笑容，又一次从中感受到了可靠与安心。理论上来说，那些片面的资料和档案里所呈现的高智商雅贼不该给他如此感受，他应该更狡猾，更世故，充满让人捉摸不定的危险性。但一个多月下来，Mendez确定那些文字记录不过是又一场愚弄围观者的笑话。Solo分明很讨人喜欢。他也理应讨人喜欢。

“我不担心你会失败。”Mendez说得很轻，而这可能是他唯一不需要担心的。

“那就没有什么值得你紧张的了。”

Solo想撩开Mendez被夜风吹乱的刘海，手刚抬起又放弃了。他转而拿出手机确认了一下和Gaby的连线状态，越过他们停车位左前方的花园便是通往Ken Taylor府邸后院的路，富人区的配套设施一应俱全，离保密性好的昂贵私立医院自然也很近。依照Illya和Gaby针对监控做出的分析，他们所停的位置正是Claude从医院回来时必经的地带。作为Ken的保镖，Claude身边不会再配备警察跟着，那停在府邸附近警车里的警察得翻过至少两座围墙跨过私人花园耗时五分钟才能到达。这五分钟足够Solo在不闹出太大动静的情况下把Claude带走了。至于后续？他们没有考虑太多，那取决于他们能从Claude口中得到什么。警察不会随意开枪，就算抓住他们，确认他们身份异常的警局最大的动作也无非是联系美国当地，最后惹来Sloane把他们逮回去。但这并不是CIA想得到的结果，所以实际上这种状况并不会发生。在这个猜想上，他们所有人都达成了高度一致。他们两个人是鱼钩上的饵，而Solo和Mendez都不介意让傲慢的CIA自认为正牢牢握着鱼竿的另一头。不管安全离开后的Claude会不会选择向警方说出实情，一旦Solo在渥太华有所动作，所有利益相关方一定都会迫不及待浮出水面——是Victoria最好，但如果不是她而是特意把Ken弄进医院的人，对他们来说也是进一步的收获。Solo对争取主动这事充满干劲，他不是为了在Mendez面前逞强或是想博得他的好感才随便说说而已，他是真的打算就这么做，他发誓没人能再把他耍得团团转了。

Solo把放在座位底下的伏特加拿出来，往身上各处洒了点儿，再过几分钟，挥发的酒精会让他周身的气味变得更浓烈。这是Mendez的建议，他总能在条件有限的情况下为他们做出最适合当下环境的伪装。

“Claude已经离开医院了。”Gaby的声音同时在Solo和Mendez耳边响起，“大约六分钟到达指定位置。”

“撤退路线？”

“天还没亮。”Mendez能通过Gaby的语气猜想她在电话另一端翻了个白眼，他是真的想快点见到这个可爱的女孩儿，“我说过了，只要别开进湖里，你可以随便开。”

“他开进过湖里？”Mendez的面部表情这才放松了一些，他往Solo那边歪过身体，突然提问的同时，他难得以调侃的意味对Solo弯下眼角笑了笑。Solo摇摇头，回以一个含蓄的微笑，同时不奇怪自己会觉得Mendez笑起来时露出的整齐的门牙看起来很可爱。

“千真万确。”Illya又沉又低的声音插进来，而后是Gaby的笑声。Mendez喜欢这样的气氛，不像CIA那样官僚味浓重，每做一个决策都要通过一层又一层的电话才被允许执行。不管他们也没有为即将到来的行动忐忑不安，他们谁也没在Mendez面前表现出来。

“容我提醒，那是为了救你，和车技完全无关。”Solo手摸到后腰，确认配备在那儿的武器也没有问题，他希望用不到它们，但他也做好了鸣枪示意Mendez离开的打算（哪怕他清楚Mendez绝对不会就这么把车开走）：

“有机会我会让你了解真相的。”

“我很期待。”

“五分钟。”Gaby再次提醒，“你可以准备了。”

Solo挂断电话下了车，Mendez按计划将车往后倒，紧靠向停在路边的其他车辆，到达正常停车位后他熄了火，然后整个上半身横趴下来。他向Solo描述过Claude的身高和体型，那几乎和Solo没太大差别的块头有一定几率会让这场“绑架”演变成一场缠斗——他会这么想只是因为除了挥向Rossi的那一拳，他还没有真正瞧见过Solo的实力。没等三分钟，Claude就提着一个保温壶如期出现，他步履很快，大概是因为没有担心过这条路有危险，所以一开始看到有个男人抱着头痛苦地蹲在路边时并没给出反应。渗进空气中的酒味足以让他忽略Solo，路灯下，他也看得出这个男人西装革履，不像是随便闯进富人区的流浪汉。

就在Claude收回打量目光即将经过Solo时，Solo突然在摇晃中站了起来：

“先生，先生，”Solo用现学的波斯语跌跌撞撞走向已经越过他走到前头的Claude，他长得一点也不像中东人，但Mendez仔细帮他矫正过的口音足以让他第一时间引起Claude的注意。Claude停下了脚步，警觉性让他在侧头观察情况的同时摆出了防御姿态，Solo在离他还有两步之遥的地方倒下来，这有助于降低对方的戒心，也更方便他放倒这个个头不容小觑的壮汉。

“求求你，帮我个忙。”

实际上Mendez提到过突然在他面前说中东话只会引起对方的怀疑，但对Solo来说，这是个趁对方思考的同时下手的好时机。Claude这才看清男人的侧脸，他愣了愣，正疑惑自己是不是看错了，Solo就已经趁这个空隙勾住他的小腿用劲向下拉将他绊倒在地。Claude看起来不是个空有健硕体型的花架子，但不知是不是跟着雇主过了太久的逍遥日子，他的反应能力相较Solo实在差了太多。保温壶滚落到一边，不等他发出吼叫以威吓对方，Solo就反扣住他的手臂翻身用自己的膝盖顶住了他的骶尾椎。Claude很清楚脊椎最脆弱的地方受到威胁代表什么，更遑论枪管还紧随其后贴上了他的后脑勺。恐惧混杂着疑惑，让Claude整个人都被求生欲掌控了，全怪他的犹豫，仅仅只是半分钟，袭击他的人就抢占上风轻而易举掌控了局势。不远处那辆缓缓驶向他们的车证明这一切早有预谋，Claude放弃了挣扎，自保的本能让他把剩余不多的冷静用在了聪明的谈判上：

“我没有钱。”Claude的英语带着浓重的口音，他知道这个人不会是冲钱来的。就像摸进Ken Taylor家捅伤他的小偷一样。越早表明自己只是个普普通通的保镖，他就越早能从危险中脱离。

“嘿，别紧张，我们只是想和你聊聊。”

说话间，Solo已经反铐住了Claude，这是他第二次觉得Mendez把手铐带走是个正确的决定。Mendez下车后帮Solo一起将Claude从地上拉了起来，顺手还不忘捞走了保温壶。Claude还没想清楚这个袭击他的男人的长相为什么让他莫名觉得熟悉，又一张他更熟悉的脸孔让他忘记了自己正面临何种处境。

“K……”他没再过多挣扎，直到被Solo扣着脖子押进车里，他的眼睛都紧紧追随着Mendez。他绝不可能看错，半年前那种紧张局势下，这个只身前来试图把六个美国人带走的特工让他印象深刻。他没注意到Solo已经收好了枪以示他们不会伤害他，他只是在尽可能强迫自己镇定下来的情绪中搜索着和这张脸有关的回忆，他努力集中精神，好不容易拼凑出一个完整的名字：

“Kevin先生？你是Kevin先生？”

“抱歉，Claude。”Mendez放下车后镜，边拨动方向盘边对镜子里那张脸道歉，他的语气委婉柔和，脸上是任何人看了都不得不动容的歉意，他很擅长这一套，而他总是矛盾地愧疚于自己竟然如此擅长这一套：

“抱歉用这种方式请求你的帮助，但你是我唯一的希望。”

这话的份量太重，尤其是从没有直接攻击他的人嘴里说出来。Claude咽了咽口水，从惊慌中恢复过来后，良好的职业素养让他快速地分析起了现状。两个人都没有选择隐藏身份，美国特工如记忆中那样对他很友善，在他身侧看着他的男人也没有要再伤害他的意思。他不知道任何和加拿大国家安全有关的机密，也从未参与进大使馆的机密工作，如果对方想问这方面的问题，他并不会做出任何背叛Ken的事。Kevin（他知道这个美国人不是真的叫Kevin，但他不知道除此之外该怎么称呼）满是歉疚的眼神一直在他视线范围内，这让他不再那么恐慌。车速很快，尚未破晓的清晨时段一路畅通无阻。十五分钟后，他们的车驶进对外开放的地下停车场。其间，Mendez向Claude大致讲述了在大不里士边境发生的惨案，考虑到Claude对英文词汇的接受度，Mendez事先花了点时间选用了最简略的方式让Claude了解自己为何会突然出现在这里“挟持”他。他不指望这能获得Claude的谅解，可至少这能让Claude知道他和Solo没有恶意。

在Claude明确表示自己并不了解太多只能尽量为Mendez提供信息后，Solo解开了他的手铐。对话在一种相对平和的状态下进行，他们了解到在Mendez抵达德黑兰前，Joe借用过好几次电话，Claude没办法听懂全部的对话，但他能听出Joe的语气是在和电话另一头的人争论，其中有一些过激的词语诸如“让我死”被他模模糊糊地转述了出来。而Claude没有将这些事告诉Ken及其夫人的原因是，Ken曾带来过两个美国人帮助他们和那六个人碰面，所以Claude认为Ken了解Joe曾试图对外联系过其他人的事。而没过多久Mendez所扮演的Kevin Harkins就来到了德黑兰，要不是Mendez今晚的露面，Claude一直认为Joe联系的正是Kevin——或至少也是其他中情局的人。

“谢谢，Claude，真的非常感谢你。”即使这没给他们提供任何具体的细节，Mendez还是诚挚地对Claude道谢，他看到Solo抛向他的眼神，和他一样希望最后再多获得更多有用的线索，“或许你记得那两个人的样子吗？”

“我不知道，他们看起来很神秘。”Claude配合地摇头，他是真的不清楚，他从未将Ken和美国中情局的行动联系起来，在他眼里，Ken和Kevin都是十足十的善人，他嗅不出那场伟大的营救行动背后存在任何阴谋的味道。他也想为Mendez提供更多，面对Mendez有些失望的神情，Claude再次将目光放到了身边那个男人的脸上。当然，他的嘴唇周围很干净，Claude猜如果他的嘴唇和下巴上多点胡渣，自己可以更快地确定记忆是否出了差错：

“我想……”Claude的注视引起了Solo的警觉，他眯了下右眼，稍稍绷住的五官让他的神情在严肃状态下更显冷峻，Claude的眼睛在Solo侧头瞥向他的那瞬亮了亮，在这个差不多的角度里，纠缠了他十几分钟的猜想总算脱口而出：

“我想我可能见过他。”

Solo和Mendez同时愣了愣。而一旦把想法说出口，曾被认为无关紧要的细枝末节便跟随神经的调动陆续浮现，Claude看着Solo的脸，越来越确定Ken带两个美国人进入地下室的那天和Kevin带着人离开的前夜，守在院子里的他从停在正门口的副驾驶上看到的正是这张一模一样的脸。

“在车里，他当时坐在车里，停在外头！我真的见过他！好几次！”

Solo皱起眉，他现在明白Claude在被他攻击的那两秒有所迟疑的原因了。在Claude用肯定的语气又说了一遍“我绝对见过他”后，Solo把目光放到了震惊过后又蒙上一层黯然的Mendez脸上。Mendez就连呼吸都充满秘密。Solo想把从被YANG救出来后的所有事联系起来，但它们如此琐碎复杂，他该问吗？把长久以来都想和Mendez好好聊聊的那个问题摆上台面……在这样的时机下？他不知道，Mendez给他带来了太多他不曾体验过的摇摆和迟疑，比起可能会令他不那么好接受的答案，他一直以来更害怕的是这会不会伤害到Mendez，如果可以的话，他不希望自己成为那个强迫Mendez掀开伤疤的人。

“我知道你见到了谁。”

一连串的纠结短暂的沉默后，Mendez垂下眼睛闷闷说道。

（半年前）

直至确定自己的手下跟着Ken进入了宅邸，Walker才慢慢摇上车窗，加拿大大使的私人保卫站在铁门后头，视线防备地扫过他的侧脸。他们的司机是伊朗本地人，他的兄弟在革命自卫队，而这是Walker可以在这种局势下身为美国人仍能在德黑兰畅通无阻的原因。基本上，Walker不对谈判结果抱有任何期待，Joe和他通话时的态度早已表明他依然不相信除了Sloane以外的任何人，但他已经有了Mark和Cora这两张筹码，对他来说，这次沟通不过是他给Joe的机会。如果Joe依然相信CIA是屈服于他的要挟才制定营救计划来帮助他们回国，那他也不必多费口舌。他会保证那对夫妇的安全并得到他要的磁碟，至于其他人的死活，也就不再和他有任何关系。

果不其然，不到五分钟，他的手下就匆匆忙忙从再次打开的门内走出来，保卫为他们拉开铁门前，又有些不明所以地往车里望了一眼。他们迅速进了后座，原先就坐在里头的YANG往边上挤了挤，为他们让开位置。他的眼睛没离开过膝盖上的笔记本，如今中情局对网络的监控愈发严密，一旦要对接图片相关的资料，他们总要花费更多时间。

“收到了。”

随着车门关上，YANG终于通过重重加密以至于被限速的网络收到了Rossi整理出的所有参与人员名单，他将笔记本转了个向，然后往副驾驶位递过去：

“截至目前，负责人仍是Jack O'Donnell，救援专家会于下周三出发，困在德黑兰当地的情报人员也已经做好撤退准备了。”

Walker点点头，没有表态，他接过电脑，Rossi给出的信息一向简明扼要，一眼看到Mendez的照片陈列其上时，他一点也不意外。这是一项除了Tony Mendez之外没人敢接下来的任务，他几乎能想象当Sloane出于私人原因提出要放弃这六个人时，Mendez会如何据理力争保证自己能将他们带回美国。在这一点上，Walker猜想也许自己得感谢CIA，如果不是这个营救计划被提上日程，他不会在短时间内弄清楚这六个和Lane密切相关的人身藏何处。

Walker尽量不让自己将太多的注意力放到Mendez的照片上，档案上列着的那张照片已经不再是他记忆中那张，那时候Mendez的头发要比这上面的短一些，看起来证件和档案又经过一轮更新换代了，这是中情局需要大面积清洗不存在的特工时最常用的手段。

“如果Sloane或者Lane届时插手，”把笔记本递回去前，他指了指Mendez的照片，他的脸上没有表情，脑子里也没有去想他有多久没看到过这张脸了，那没有意义，他也不需要为早已被掩埋的过去探寻任何意义：

“尽可能保护这个男人，他和我们的任务无关。”

YANG接过电脑，瞄了眼那位被重点标注出来的营救专员。这不符合Walker对CIA未投靠他的特工一贯的态度，但他没必要多问。

“这是命令吗？”他会执行Walker下达的任何指令，于他而言，他只需要做出确认就够了。

“是的，”Walker没有任何迟疑，“这是命令。”

他避开YANG难得有些好奇的目光，看向窗外，Ken家的保卫尽职尽责地握着枪守在庭院中，他并不会想到不过一周之后，他会在同样的位置看到活生生的Tony Mendez站在庭院里点燃了一根烟。在那时，他只是要求司机开车，然后把所有和Mendez有关的记忆都再次收回他甚少前往翻找的角落。


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章.

（三年前）

察觉到厨房里正传出不寻常的动静，惊醒的Mendez第一反应便是拉开床头柜握住了枪而后翻身下了床。考虑到他居住的地方毕竟是犯罪率极低的兰利，和Walker正式同居之前，他从来没有在床边放枪的习惯。然而职业习惯的不同导致Walker在搬来的第一天就强烈要求Mendez最好随时随地能抓起武器，他声称自己会给Mendez招惹来以前他遇不上的麻烦。在他看来，他为中情局做的事和高尚的Mendez截然不同，多做一些安全措施总是有备无患。Mendez对此做出了让步，Walker只是顾虑他的安全，他的妥协能让对方放心，他喜欢这样，这是他们之间几乎没有起过任何争端的原因——因为他们之间所有的差异在Mendez眼里都是那么微不足道。Mendez贴着墙壁挪到厨房门口，正想伸手开灯，低沉熟悉的声音就阻止了他：

“别开灯。”声源来自流理台那侧，有人正躲在那儿，对Mendez从容地发出警告，“这儿很有可能被监控了。”

Mendez倒吸了一口气。这很不常见，这是他们的家，家里的另一位“男主人”却要通过攀爬管道从厨房翻进来？谁会监控他们？Walker通常不对他谈起他的工作，但他身上时常带着的火药味儿足以让Mendez了解在特别行动处任职的危险性。只是Walker足够优秀，所以Mendez从没有真的为他的安全提醒吊胆过。

“监控？”他艰难地回答，伏低上半身闪进厨房的时候，他才发现他的心都快从嗓子眼里蹦出来了——因为代替那种枪火味道的，是另一种让他变得僵硬的血腥气味：

“为什么？怎么了？发生了什么？”

他压下说话声，也压下激烈的心跳，如果他还能为谁在短时间内进入如此紧张不安的状态，除了他的救援目标之外只能是Walker了。他辨别着人影所在，摸到Walker面前跪了下来。仅凭月光，他看到Walker正一手捂住腹部，另一只手则攀上他的后颈用力捏了捏。他的呼吸急促，但那温热的力量让Mendez获得了短暂的安心。

“我找到它了。”Walker顾不上解释太多，他将脸凑近Mendez的，试图在最短时间内向他解释发生了什么，“那份Sloane说对CIA至关重要的文件。”

“你受伤了？你衣服上这些血是谁的？”Mendez不认为这是个聊工作的好时候，他逼自己冷静，他首先得着眼于现下更紧急的事——他更在乎Walker的身体状况和他身上发生过什么，其余都得靠边站，“我得，我得……”

“我有一个弟弟。”Walker拉住了想起身去寻找什么急救用品的Mendez，Mendez是他唯一可以放心倾诉的人，一夜之间发生了太多，除了他的未婚夫之外，他找不到其他任何可以宣泄情绪的人，“你敢相信吗？我有一个双胞胎弟弟，而我们从未见过面，我甚至不知道他的存在！因为操蛋的中情局！因为那帮混蛋害死了我们的父亲，他是优秀的特工！最优秀的！那帮狗娘养的在害死他之后还要诬陷他！”

Walker咬牙切齿，Mendez则听得胆颤心惊。Walker只偶尔向他提起过他的家庭，他有一对看起来藏着太多秘密的父母，他和父母并不亲近，他大学毕业后便去CIA的公开招聘上面试，由此进入农场开始他的特工生涯。Mendez所了解的Walker拥有简单透明的人生，他们从未想过这其中会包含其他可能。

“我很抱……。”Mendez真心实意地说，他将枪放到地上，Walker的语速很快，表述也很清楚，至少这能让Mendez确信他的伤不是很严重。然而这无法减少他的忧虑，Walker衣服上的血迹已经完全干涸，他得弄明白Walker过去那几个小时到底经历了什么，而Walker着急诉说着的一切，似乎都更适合留待之后再慢慢梳理。他会安慰Walker，会帮助他一起度过，但不是现在。

“先冷静下来，告诉我血是谁的？你中枪了吗？你得去医院……”

“我不相信我们的母亲是难产而死的。”Walker紧紧扣住Mendez的手腕，第一次，他完全不在乎他和Mendez正处在两个频道，他只想抓紧时间把所有这一切颠倒了他人生的真相告诉给他在这世界上唯一可信任的人，“他们收受贿赂，出卖情报，他们干了所有坏事，却还能光荣退休安享晚年，而我的父亲……”

“Walker！”Mendez低低吼了一句，强迫Walker好好看着自己，他知道这很残忍——在Walker悲痛而慌张的当下打断他。可他不能只是跪在这儿放任Walker茫然地发泄情绪，这无法为Walker提供任何帮助：

“告诉我，血是谁的！”

他再次低吼，语气是罕见的严厉，他从不会在Walker面前这样。他真的很抱歉要在这种时刻如此苛刻地对待Walker，特别是看到Walker灰心地垂下了头、又因为伤处嘶嘶吸气时。

“Hunley。”这一回，Walker做出了妥协，他仍有一部分清醒的理智在提醒他要是他不想让Mendez也惹上麻烦，他就得对Mendez诚实：

“他质疑这些机密文件的真实性，中情局从上到下都是那么虚伪，他是局长，他明明知道这些历史的存在，但他却想否认！”

Walker的口气激动起来，这令Mendez心里升腾起慌张，他太了解Walker的能力，他也知道一旦和Walker发生冲突，争端另一头的人会遭遇什么。

“你做了什么？”他搀住Walker，几乎不抱有任何乐观期待那样问道。

“他想逮捕我，我知道他想将这些资料毁尸灭迹。”

“Walker！你到底做了什么！”

“我只是做出了任何正常人都会做出的反抗。”Walker顿了顿，忽然间前所未有的平静，当他夺过Hunley的刀捅向他，他就清楚他到底选择了哪条路。只是那个时机太仓促，仓促到他只有“先回家找到Mendez告诉他一切”这个念头给他行进的动力。当他得到喘息，所有纷乱思绪被铺平，他才看明白他到底做出了何种抉择。他不该以此要求Mendez指望他和自己做出相同选择，他可怜的未婚夫什么都不知道。就像几小时前的自己一样。可他的手上正戴着那枚自己挑选的戒指，距离他们举办订婚派对也才过去三个月……

他无法接受Mendez滑开的手所透露出的、浓浓的惊慌。

他在面对自己的时候害怕了？怎么会？

“难道你更愿意看到我束手就擒？”他用力盯着黑暗中的轮廓，他想他的语气实在太过冷淡，冷淡到凝固了他和Mendez之间的空气。Mendez迟迟没有给出回答，Walker也没有去在意他的默不作声，于他而言，这个夜晚改变了一切，珍贵的闪存还待在他藏匿的地方等着他去找回来，他有太多的事要去完成。Mendez是他回来这里的理由。但也仅仅只是回来确认他安全而已，他从未奢望过更多。

“我得离开，一旦他们对我发出通缉令，你一定会被牵连。”他按紧腹部的伤口，勉强靠背部橱柜的支撑站起来，在CIA发现他们的局长被害到找上他之前，他还有最多半小时的时间可以离开兰利。尽管这个他顶着巨大风险也要回来的理由正蹲在地上用沉默表达反对，他也还是想要将他人生中唯一真实的部分继续保留在他的生命中：

“你得清理痕迹，CIA不会放过我，尤其是知道这份文件存在的Sloane，她一定想利用它做些什么，她……”

“我们得联系O'Donnell，就现在。”Mendez终于站了起来。先于Walker。他的一只手背在后头，Walker从头到尾都没发现他拿上了枪，现在当然也没有，他只是找寻着Mendez闪着微光的眼睛，企图从中找到一点慰藉与希望：

“你得先处理你的伤口，他会帮我们想到办法的，就算被逮捕，只要让O'Donnell负责，你就不会……”

“他们一定会找到那些档案，而我不能让任何人得到那份文件！我得还我父亲一个清白！”Walker深深地皱起眉，黑暗中，他们看不见彼此的表情，但疏远的味道如此强烈，它盖过了他的急躁，也盖过了Mendez对他的依赖和信任。他们被撕扯向两边，而这不过是短短几小时内Walker经历的又一次转折罢了，他的神经已经在一连串巨大的冲击中变得麻木，这让他对领悟Mendez话中的深意也变得迟钝了：

“CIA一定不会放过你，我得立刻离开，你应该去找O'Donnell寻求庇护。”

“不……别那么做，你这样离开只会让事态恶化……”Mendez伸过一只手，拉住了Walker的衣摆，他的声音在颤抖，Walker不可能听不出来。每每他向Walker示弱、对他做出乞求，Walker总会对他让步，他们没有发生过激烈的争端，是的，没有，从来没有……

“Walker……”

他以为今夜也不会。这只是属于他和Walker的、稀松平常的一天而已。他独自入睡，执行完境外任务的Walker则在深夜归返，他会草草洗个澡，然后在不吵醒Mendez的情况下爬到床的另一边，等着夜半醒来的Mendez发现这个甜蜜的惊喜。

这本该是稀松平常的一天。

“我必须离开。”Walker向后退开一步，他没有挣扎和考量的时间，久远的阴谋剥夺了他拥有的一切，猛烈而迅速，就像他帮中情局处理那些不听话的特工时发生在那些人身上的死亡一样：

“所以你会怎么做？”

他不明白自己为什么还要多此一举。他熟悉Mendez身上每一点最初令他深深着迷的特质，也许他只是期盼Mendez对他的爱能胜过所有原则。

两个人的呼吸在对峙中一起一伏。

“我真的很抱歉——”

中枪之前，Walker唯一看清的，只有那颗钻石带出的反光所划出的冷冽弧线。

（现在）

Solo无法理解Mendez是怎么忍到现在才告诉他这件事的，甚至于在Mendez开口讲述Claude看到的男人到底是谁之前，他们还把Claude送回了一开始上车的地方，顺便抽时间和Gaby他们交流了一下情况。再之后他们又折回这个便于他们离开的停车场，好好找了个停车位，亮起灯，在能够看清对方每一丝神情变化的状态下开始了一场相当郑重的交谈。

但Mendez才说完第一句话，Solo就像被闪电劈开了后脑勺一样，他觉得自己的呼吸系统和神经系统都配合地为这种冲击停顿了几秒，他从未想象过自己还能在别人面前表现出如此惊慌失措的一面。可是想想吧，有人给你塞了一个哥哥，而那意味着你即将听到一个从不曾去幻想过的故事。

“你确定我有个哥哥？跟我长得一模一样？亲生的那种？”

Solo知道自己问了一连串蠢问题，想必他狰狞的五官让他整个人看起来也很蠢，他的所有冷静优雅都被塞到了车轮底下狠狠碾过，但他还能怎么提问？难道要用一副事不关己的腔调镇定地回答“喔这可真令人惊喜”？

“是的，他叫August Walker。”Mendez不再去看Solo，转而开始盯着自己的膝盖，他补了一句，喉咙发干：

“曾经。”

现在呢？Mendez不敢去想。太长的时间里，Walker都只是存在于他回忆中的人，而后他才在不经意间变成了自己和别人依稀瞥见的身影。这个名字所代表的人已经变得像梦一般遥远，他只能提供三年前的信息，而实际上，即使是三年前，Walker那激动之下的寥寥数语也没有向他揭露太多。

“我们连姓都不一样！”Solo夸张地瞪大眼睛，他看到Mendez终于抬起脸瞅向他。这会儿，为什么Tony Mendez对这些了解得那么清楚也被排上了亟待解答的问题前列。Mendez一直用一种他无法理解的、介乎热情与疏离之间的态度和他相处，他现在知道那源于Mendez掌握着连他自己都不清楚的信息，而这感觉对今夜的他来说是如此微妙。

“你们一出生就被分开抱走分别由不同的家庭领养了，如果信息来源没问题，你们的父亲也是中情局特工，他牺牲于一场决策错误的行动，时任局长顺水推舟将当时的失误和其他被牵扯出的腐败事件归因到他的头上。”Mendez舔舔唇，在Solo的额头皱成一团时被要命的歉意哽住了。不用他说太多，Solo也能从中听明白他和Walker被分开是一场有预谋的计划——乃至于领养他们的“家庭”都是精心挑选过的。他看着Solo蓝眼睛里掀起的巨浪，痛恨自己为何在当时没有那么快就想到这一层。他应该想到、也应该相信Walker的，他应该相信他的爱人从黑市里得到的机密档案里所记载的信息都是准确的，他也应该相信Walker对中情局的指摘和愤怒。他理应站在Walker那边，而不是盲目地信任三十年后的中情局会还他一个真相与公道。

Solo仍没能消化这件事，他只是必须抓住机会让Mendez把他知道的都说出来。自他有记忆以来，这个所谓的哥哥就不曾存在于他的生活中，他过着一种完美到不真实的生活，他有看起来恩爱登对的父母，从小接受良好的教育；他自愿参军，也在自己的选择之下了成为文物界的大盗。回想起来，他一直认为自己的人生轨迹都遵从了自己的选择。而现在，他才发现他的人生永远都和中情局有所关联，所有的一切都在有预谋的监控之下进行。

难道他的人生从头一天开始就是一个完美的谎言？ 

“操蛋的中情局把我的……把那个Walker怎么样了？”

Solo显然还没给Walker找出一个最精确的称谓，Mendez抬起眼睛看了Solo一眼后又立刻把视线移开了，他不想、也不敢在叙述往事时直视那双充满错杂情绪的眼睛。

太像了，不是吗？

“他去找当时的局长Alan Hunley对峙，要求他恢复你们父亲的名誉，我想……他在冲突中伤害了Hunley。”他深吸了一口气，藏在每个字句间的颤抖让他的哀痛变得具象，他藏不下去了，他不可能在陷进那段过往时再用冷漠把自己武装起来：

“再之后就是……你也去过的，那间医院不存在的地下二层，他在那儿被审讯了一周。没有任何正规的司法程序，没有法庭，没有律师，没有申辩，我被暂时停了职，CIA拒绝对我透露任何信息。再得到他的消息时，是O'Donnell告诉我他会被直接转移去俄勒冈州的监狱。”

Solo关切地看着Mendez，之前膨胀起来的种种愤懑又变成了一种异样的忧伤，为他的哥哥，也为Mendez。为他们所经历的一切。他因被隐瞒而酝酿出的愤慨和迷茫在这些悲伤面前似乎不值一提。

“他就是你那个未婚夫，对吗？”

他不会猜不到Mendez的未婚夫到底是谁，早在那辆厢式货车里，他就已经有了神秘人和Mendez之间关系的猜想。他该说现实远比他的想象精彩吗？不，除了残酷之外，Solo想不出其他更合适的描述。

“转移……转移他的直升机在飞行途中因螺旋翼故障坠毁，他被宣告死亡，以杀人犯的身份。”Mendez突兀地顿了一下，他的喉咙里卡进了一点空气，这导致他的声带发紧，舌根也被酸疼占据，“是的，他就是我的未婚夫。”

遗憾的是，这所有的一切都是Mendez从其他人口中听说的，他的身份导致他被迫隔离在整个事件之外，他开枪打伤Walker让CIA带走这个他眼中的“杀人凶手”那天，是他最后一次见到Walker。他以为那个不让Walker不明不白成为通缉犯才不得已的举动是正确决定，悔恨于事无补，Walker不止是从他的生活中消失了，他就那样猝不及防地从这个世界上被彻彻底底抹去了痕迹。

“那……”

所以你出现在我面前只是因为我长得像你的未婚夫？那个未婚夫还他妈的是我的哥哥？Solo拍了把脸，逼自己别把这两个比前面所有问题都要蠢一百倍的话问出口，这搞得好像他在介意、好像非要在这种至关紧要的时刻为自己讨回公道。他并不是这么想的，他和Mendez之间一直存在的距离正因今晚的坦白被消抹，他有不快，可那并非针对Mendez。

“抱歉。”然而Mendez就像笃定了Solo一定会为此恼怒一样，他又一次道歉，哪怕Solo听来毫无必要，“一开始我只是想来看看你……”

“看看我们是不是真的长得那么像？”Solo重重喘了一口气，他逼迫自己把各种繁杂的思虑丢到脑袋后，它们对Solo来说如此陌生，陌生到Solo的大脑依然处于不停分辨这个故事是真是假的高速运转中。但Mendez是真实的，他的歉意，他的忐忑，他流露的一切落寞和悲伤都是真实的。那是Solo更愿意去面对的——一个信任他到把伤口露给他看的Tony Mendez。他得先解决他和Mendez的问题，这会儿他也只有解决这个的能力：

“我们真的要聊这个吗？我更想聊聊你是不是早就知道半年前帮助你安全脱身的人是我那个哥哥了？如果是的话，那会对我们接下来的计划很有帮助。”

Mendez的眼眉在惘然和惊讶之中不可置信地抬了抬。Solo总是在出乎他的意料，总是。

“我只是觉得抱歉，”Mendez不知该如何面对Solo的一派宽容，“一直以来都很……很抱歉，为我把你当成……”

Mendez和Solo各自在自己的位置上坐着，Solo的手搭在方向盘上，脑袋撇向Mendez那一边，Mendez则还是垂着眼睛，像是在等待Solo消化完那一堆对他来说纯属无稽之谈的消息后对他做出“宣判”——其实他没必要这么紧张，理论上来说他和Solo什么关系也不是，如果Solo要他滚回兰利，他也没什么可委屈的，他们只是不巧因为和同一个男人有关系被绑在一起而已。Mendez既希望Solo这么做来减少他对Solo的愧疚，又希望Solo别这么做，他暂时不想在这种更需要关注Solo情绪的时刻清理其中因由，但在Solo陷入震惊迟迟无法再开口说话的那段空白里，他真的自私地祈祷过当他们的对话结束，他和Solo还能继续这段旅途。

“代替品吗？”Solo勾了勾唇，不意外Mendez接下来会想说什么。他的确是，可这并不能抹杀他和Mendez之间发生过的事。任何事都不行。

“说真的，我为什么要介意？”一瞬间，Solo又不免在想，Mendez对待这个问题如此小心翼翼的原因也许是他和自己一样看重他们之间暧昧不明的纠缠，或是更甚：“我并没有吃亏，不是吗？”

他继续反问道，没弄明白为什么对话发展到了他劝慰Mendez的地步，可是他受不了Mendez这副泫然欲泣的模样，那真的令他揪心。每一次都。

“等等，我不是没心没肺，我只是真的没必要对你生气，你明白吗？虽然我也会想如果你一开始就告诉我这些是不是会更好，但是……呃……我又忍不住会庆幸还好你没有一开始就告诉我，毕竟那样我就没法心安理得地……你明白我的意思。”Solo说着说着几乎要笑出来，因为他突然发现他连去介意的立场都没有，他并不是Mendez的谁，然而此时此刻，他们却都因为害怕对方会因为真相的揭露就此离开而努力做着挽救：

“你知道吗，半小时前我才对自己发誓再也不会被人耍得团团转了。”Solo调侃自己，他转动着方向盘，一边倒车一边看Mendez眼里明明灭灭的光，它们映在焦棕色的瞳孔里，还是那么温柔漂亮。它们让Solo反复想起第一次看到Mendez那双眼睛的场景。至少那对他来说绝不是一场谎言。

“我从没想过要耍你。”Mendez的右手紧紧捏住左手的虎口，他希望这种无足轻重的刺激可以让他鼓起勇气继续面对Solo，“我只是……我想我不该让你认识我。”

“那么我会说我真的很高兴你给了我认识你的机会。”他们驶出停车场，Solo私自决定要为他俩找一个临时住所再做打算，他需要二十四小时或是更久来理清塞进他大脑里的信息，“别再抱歉了，你没有撒谎，你只是选择性地保留了一些你自己的秘密而已。那是你的权利。”

他放慢车速，腾出一只手伸向了Mendez，他打开了Mendez仍绞在一起的手指，这动作不算亲密，于他们而言，这几乎是另一种生涩的表达。Mendez从微低的视线向左看去，Solo一侧的唇角扬着，依旧是那种永远也不会对他生气的、笑盈盈的样子，他拉着Mendez的手，仿佛说什么也不打算放开。

“Solo……”Mendez的挣扎是那么无力，“别这样。”

“怎么？”Solo倒是收回了手，他还是笑着，把所有不必要的胡思乱想都从脑子里清了出去，“怕我再这样下去你会爱上我？”

这是个不合时宜的玩笑，但Solo把它说出来也绝非无心之失。一时间只有风声留在Solo的耳边，他没再去看Mendez，这很奇怪，因为他原本不认为他和Mendez会发展到这种程度，可是有什么东西在Mendez坦白和道歉的过程中被唤醒了，他发现他在惶恐，他分不清他的心是否在这段无声的空白中往下坠去。

“我真的希望我会。”

在令人煎熬的沉默中，Mendez叹着气，如此回答道。


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章.

Solo盘腿坐在床上，哀伤中还有些决然的Mendez则坐在他对面。在暂时安定下来到洗完澡这期间，Solo想到了很多，他梳理了从他回兰利再到现在发生的一切，已经不再怀疑他那位未曾谋面的哥哥始终在幕后推动着一切。这是他不顾Mendez反对，用他们那还算能糊弄人的护照开去了离他们最近的星级酒店的原因——他无比希望这能立刻暴露他们的行踪，因为他有八成的把握确定这会促使他那位哥哥尽快现身。Solo还试着站在Walker的立场上想了一下：他想让他们的父亲沉冤得雪，想让拆散他们家庭的罪魁祸首付出代价——这部分是Solo可以理解的，但实际情况是，这个男人已经拥有了足以和中情局对抗的势力，他可以完成这部分的愿望，可他没有急着去复仇，他正在做的显然是靠着这份势力去追逐一些更危险的东西，那些Solo在为U.N.C.L.E任命的一年里最常处理的，足以毁灭世界的事物……

“狗娘养的！”长久的相对无言后，丧失了一部分冷静与优雅的Solo愤愤不平地骂了出来，因为他没法理解这部分，他太不了解那个男人了，如果不是Mendez，他甚至不知道自己在这个世界上还有这样一位亲人。他实在离Solo太遥远，遥远到Solo难以为他把YANG派来数次为他解围脱困而感激感动。他更应该做的难道不是找到Solo，在外人揭穿这些事之前告诉他一切吗？哪怕那其中只有一小部分是真相。但Walker看起来根本没有这个打算，而这带给Solo的惶惑不亚于他为什么不去告诉Mendez自己没死一样。Walker是半年前那场惨剧的参与者，他把Mendez救了出来然后让他为此辗转难眠，这和他对Solo做的没什么区别，他在遥远的地方冷眼旁观着和他最有渊源的两个人并且一点都不在乎这两个人会怎么想。

“我真的搞不懂他到底在想什么！”

随着Solo终于发泄出来，Mendez才如释重负般轻叹了一口气。那些错杂混乱的信息把Solo砸得晕头转向，他理应发泄，也理应有怨怼，Mendez早就做好了Solo一并对他判刑的准备，毕竟Solo有这个资格。他在车上时就做好了最坏的打算，只是他幻想过的那些场面统统没有发生。他反对Solo高调暴露行踪的决定，但他并没有特别强烈地去阻止Solo这么做。某种程度上，是负罪感让他愿意包容Solo的任性。再说这也不是可以让他深思熟虑的时机，他们根本不清楚明天会发生什么，又有什么必要去瞻前顾后？

何况他也想知道Walker到底打算做什么。比谁都想。

“我不确定我有没有权利让你了解真相……”Solo表现出的心烦意乱让Mendez又露出了迷茫和歉疚，它们挂在Mendez的嘴角，让那个微小的弧度看起来分外忧伤，“因为我不知道这会带来什么。”

“别傻了，还有谁比你更适合告诉我真相？”Solo搓了把脸，他也不是在安慰Mendez，一时间堵在胸口的情绪太多，里面和Mendez有关的负面情绪只占微乎其微的一小部分。也许Mendez一直瞒着他的确让他有过想要生气的瞬间，但一想到Mendez也不过是这场阴谋与欺骗背后的受害者，那些不值一提的气忿也随即烟消云散了。而且他很确定，他没法对这个抿紧唇一言不发等着接受他怒火的Mendez发火，他做不出来，更不可能像Walker那样把他留在那儿一走了之。

“我那哥哥真是个混蛋，是吧？”想到这里，Solo难免要为Mendez鸣不平，他很抱歉在他的哥哥Mendez之间发生过那样的悲剧。但换个角度，这却又成为了他能和Mendez相识的契机——Solo看着Mendez抬起眼眉，欲言又止地回视他，突然很想去吻他。不过这种亲密已经不适合出现在他们之间了，至少以后他再有这种冲动会花上几秒好好想想而不会再像之前那样为所欲为。他禁不住想，这会不是是Mendez选择隐瞒的原因之一，真相没有让他心碎，但也着实给他带来了不小的负担，这些附加的压力毫无疑问已经打破了他们现有的关系。即使它本来就不稳固。

“所以我们没事了吧？是不是可以商量下接下来我们该做什么了？”Solo往前倾身，很轻很轻地抚了下Mendez的胳膊，气氛没轻松多少，可也不再那么死气沉沉了，Mendez嗯了声，跟着问：

“Gaby和Illya还是没有回音吗？”

“我敢打赌那条线路被Waverly发现了。”从他们行动结束后，Gaby和Illya就没再接起过他的去电，“我猜我们暂时只能靠自己了。”

“我可以试着和O'Donnell联系。”Mendez又提起了这件事，在这个时机下这个建议显然是合适的，他们难道还怕冒险吗？

“至少他能告诉我们兰利的最新情况。”

“中情局有什么动静还重要吗？”Solo突然有些不耐烦，他说过他想成为狩猎者，但他离这目标还差很大一截距离。

“Walker……”念到那个名字，Mendez总是不自觉就想叹气，他有点好奇这个毛病等到亲眼见到Walker会不会有所好转，“我想Walker不会就这么轻易放过Sloane，他一定会在中情局有所动作，如果O'Donnell在盯着Rossi——我觉得他会这么做的——也许我们能得到些什么。”

Solo摸了把头发。尽管他更想去摸Mendez的，它们还是那样乱哄哄地散在Mendez的额前，总在不经意间提醒Solo那柔软的触感有多美妙。

“你的意思是，他也想联系你，只是无从下手？”

“是的。如果Chambers也是Walker的人，那我想只有O'Donnell可以信任了。”

Solo觉得有道理，其实他也只是觉得联不联系O'Donnell都不会给他们带来什么变故而已。Victoria一定过不了多久就会找上他们，在此之前花些时间了解一下Walker有没有针对中情局的动向也未尝不可。于是Solo翻出一支一次性手机，Mendez衡量之下拨给了Malinov，在变音这件事上，Solo比他擅长，所以他让Solo在电话接起后直接问起Malinov的前女友，电话那头愣了几秒，回了句“你打错了”便迅速挂断了。Mendez解释曾经有几次紧急情况，他就是靠这个方式联系上O'Donnell的，所以只要Malinov有办法和O'Donnell私下聊几句，O'Donnell就会再次联系这支手机。就算有人抢在O'Donnell之前找到他们，他们也无所谓，反正Walker会确保他们安全无恙直至Victoria上钩。他们相当明确这一点。

“你觉得他会拿着核武器把兰利夷为平地吗？我是指如果他想得到的真的是U.N.C.L.E一直在追查的大型杀伤性武器的话。”又沉默无言一会儿后，Solo躺下了，不管接下来会发生什么，他都需要休息。他再次提起Walker，因为除此之外他和Mendez都没有其他想聊的：

“别误会，我不了解他，我只是想弄清楚这种可能到底存不存在。”

“我也不了解他。”Mendez学着Solo的样子抽过了一只枕头向后躺下，两人一个躺在床头一个躺在床尾，他们看不见彼此的脸，这更方便让他们的对话进行下去，“不再了解了。”

“至少我们了解到他还在乎你。”Solo不希望这是安慰，他单方面觉得这会让Mendez少难过一些。

让自己以为对方死了整整三年也能算作在乎吗？Mendez就连自嘲都变得尖锐了，但他把这些带刺的话语留在了自己心里，它们不能被用来刺伤Solo的好意。

“那只皮夹。”Solo又问，如果时机恰当，他会花一天一夜来问清楚Mendez和Walker之间发生过什么，好好看清Mendez曾拥有过的过去，他才不管日后他那位哥哥会怎么想，他早晚会这么做的。只不过不是现在，不是Mendez的呼吸在听到那个名字都会变轻的现在：

“那只皮夹是他的？”

“遗物。曾经是。”Mendez的声音有些冷，“也没什么特殊意义……我给他买的第一份礼物，他一直在用，仅此而已。”

“我会让他给你一个交代的，如果能见到他的话。”Solo说得很干脆，如果到时有谁跟他说你没资格介入那两个人的故事中，他会一拳揍到对方脸上然后继续履行他对Mendez的诺言，那家伙得给出好多解释，而他愿意把优先的机会让给Mendez，“他得给你一个交代。”

沉默又开始四处流淌，Solo只感受到Mendez又往某处挪了挪，然后用手背碰了碰他的。那触感随着一声“谢谢”一起转瞬即逝，Mendez背朝他翻过身，两个人谁都没对他们一头一尾错开睡的方式提出异议。有东西被彻底改变了，但面对比承认要难得多，所以他们默契地把它搁置在一边，谁也不愿真的提起。

Walker是在五年前第一次注意到Mendez的，那个时候，他已经深受Hunley的赏识被直接提拔为特别行动处的头儿了。特别行动处听起来很神秘，顾名思义其实就是处理一些哪个部门不太想管的棘手事儿，它们通常不会被记录进档案中，不需要层层批复，也不会有任何任务报告——至少在Walker找到那张磁碟时他是这样相信的。总之，一旦由特别行动处接手，就意味着这事中情局的人都不想碰，不管他们能带来多大的荣誉，大多数人也都会出于本能去规避风险。

而Mendez是那个不同寻常的极少数人。当时那件涉及到墨西哥贩毒集团的案件因为牵扯到两名被谋杀的中情局线人，所以从缉毒局被转移到了认为这和一桩海外情报交易有关的Walker手上，原本Walker要做的只是根据现有的线索查出线人身份是从谁手里泄露的，结果在抓捕行动中，那名被当成嫌疑犯的未成年女孩误打误撞成了关键。尽管她所做的只是运毒，但她的上线却和Walker正在跟进的案子有重大关联。就算特别行动处的手段再残酷，对一名有精神和心理疾病的孩子进行严刑逼供也很不现实，何况当时依然是Walker上司的Sloane认为不必在她身上白费力气。Walker在依照流程准备将她交回给缉毒局随便他们将她遣送回墨西哥还是做什么前，Mendez亲自找上了他。Walker那时才知道Tony Mendez曾策划过营救那两名线人的行动，只可惜情报泄露，计划失败，本应就此不再参与进这件事的他却一直在持续关注，他声称他在执行营救计划时就见过那名十三岁的姑娘，Walker光是看着他写满恳切和焦急的眼睛，就能明白这样的孩子会如何最大程度地勾起了Mendez的同情心。他希望Walker做的不算什么难事，他不过是要求Walker暂时将她留在美国境内，然后将她转到海外部的Bob Pender手里，他会代替特别行动处接手女孩的治疗及安置问题，直至从她嘴里得到有用的线索。这不算麻烦，但也不太讨好，因为这本来就不在Tony Mendez自身职责范围之内，如果他再莽撞一点，很可能就会得罪一大票人。Walker很难解释他是被Mendez那时脸上的哀求意味打动了还是什么，总之，他破天荒地心软了一回，一个无足轻重的证人换一个“一定能为你带来线索”的保证，还有一连串的道谢及一顿丰盛的晚餐，何乐而不为呢？就这样，他们——或者说Mendez，一步步帮助那个孩子走上了正轨，Walker得到了他想要的，案件得以顺利结束。他们有一个圆满的开端，而一直到很后来，他都不忘反复提醒Mendez，他的善良在中情局未必是好事，过剩的同情心是他的弱点，是别人随时都能利用来攻击他的要害。Walker决定保护他，Walker想要保护他，只是他从没想过，这样的Tony Mendez对他却如此狠心。好在，这些过往已经彻底离Walker远去了，现在的他有更重要的目标，他的斗志比以往任何时候都要坚定。

“查到具体位置了？”Walker放下杠铃，擦了把汗，那头YANG把分析完录音和查到的监控画面递还到Walker手里，顺手还给他拿了瓶能量饮料，Walker不喝酒，也很少碰烟，除了过分严苛的锻炼，他几乎没有任何多余的嗜好，在他看来，这样的Walker注定会得到他想要的成功。

“威斯汀渥太华酒店，距离火车站和我们都不算太远，安全起见，我已经安排了一支小队出发前往了。”YANG背着手站在Walker跟前，提醒他看酒店在地图上的位置，Solo选这么个容易造成骚乱的星级酒店想必也是有意为之，YANG有时候觉得Solo和Walker相像得可怕，有时——特别是监听Solo和Mendez的对话时，又觉得这两个人其实截然不同。

“把消息放出去，你们也做好准备。”Walker把电脑还回去，YANG不确定地望着他，见他没有更多指令，才又问：

“如果他们遇到危险，我们是否需要……”

他问得再明显不过了，那位半年前Walker大费周章冒着暴露的风险才救出来的中情局特工和Walker的关系自然不言而喻，另一位更是Walker的血亲，他知道Walker把他们扔在加拿大不过是为了引诱Solomon Lane或Victoria出面。以Walker过去针对他们两个人所下达的一系列指令来看，他猜Walker不会真的希望他们遭遇不测。

“确定Victoria本人露面之前不要暴露。”

“中情局方面？”

“继续用假情报拖住他们。”

Walker将电脑还回去，他的表情一如既往没什么波澜，每一次YANG问到如何处理Solo和Mendez也好或是把那些录音及定位交给他也好，他都不会给出太大的反应。他知道Walker并非冷酷，只是他们的最高话事人没必要给出什么反应，YANG替Walker观察了他唯一的亲人超过两年，连他都相当相信Solo能处理接下来可能会面对的追杀及困境，至于Mendez……不管Walker是否承认，YANG都知道自己届时最需要做的就是保证那个男人的安全。

在电话里被勃然大怒的O'Donnell训斥了近十分钟后，迷迷糊糊间被吵醒的Mendez和Solo总算摸清了目前兰利方的态度：Sloane声称派出了一支精锐部队要逮捕Solo归案，但那不过只是个应付上下级的幌子；她手头有一些Solo带着Mendez偷渡到墨西哥或是加拿大的消息，不过不是很详细，他也没弄明白为什么Sloane和Sanders至今还没找到他们，如果O'Donnell那个中情局被渗透了的说法成立，那么这其中一定有一些情报被人为模糊了；不管怎么样，有一点还是肯定的，如果和Solo和Mendez打算继续这么高调地在星级酒店待着，中情局遍布加拿大的信息网很快就会找到他们；O'Donnell完全不了解Victoria或是Solomon Lane和Walker之间有什么过节，不过他确信Sloane早就知道Walker没死甚至于很清楚Walker在鼓捣什么。直至挂电话，O'Donnell还不忘警告Mendez让他不要再贸然联系自己，更不要做任何会让他们招惹麻烦的事。Mendez在“我们的麻烦还不够多么”这种自嘲想法中挂了电话，这期间Solo已经再次全副武装并且一边以一种玩味而忧虑的表情盯着Mendez、一边思考他花大价钱买的狙击步枪能不能派上用场。

“虽然这对你会很残忍，”Solo等着Mendez也穿戴完毕，挑了把适合他的枪递过去，他还记得Mendez握枪时的模样，“但我认为有备无患。”

Mendez点点头，没什么异议。天还没亮，休息了几个小时，两个人的精神都好了很多。

“我真的很希望先找到我们的是Victoria，”O'Donnell值得相信是真的，但了解中情局方面的动向对他们来说起不到正面助益也是真的，以Solo的经验，成事不足的中情局大多数时候只是搅局的存在，如果他们突然凭空介入，显然只会阻碍他们弄清楚Victoria到底要什么乃至于逼得Walker短期内不再现身，“不得不说这通电话让我产生了一种不好的预感，中情局在某种无法以科学解释的逻辑上一向是我的克……”

没等他说完，尖啸的酒店火警声就刺透了房间的墙壁，Solo警觉地跳下床，Mendez也跟着把脚套进了鞋。绝不存在什么真实的火灾，即使有，也绝对不是意外。瞬间就变得吵闹的走廊意味着酒店已经开始做紧急疏散，现在打开房门混进人群是离开酒店的好办法，但他们都明白这场子虚乌有的火警绝不是为了让他们脱身才被制造出来的。这默契的共识让Solo和Mendez交换了一个眼神。

他们决定赌一把。

几秒之后，房间的灯倏地暗了下来，Solo闪到落地窗边掀开窗帘，漆黑的夜雾下，视野范围内的建筑物都失去了生气，看来一个片区都被临时断了电。这手法很难不让他想起不久前的兰利，不过他知道这次不是Walker的手笔。同样握着枪的Mendez在手机上再次确认他们头发里藏着的追踪器是否仍在发送信号，他相信Gaby和Illya会希望他们这么做的。他们所在的楼层不高，Solo聆听着内外的嘈杂，正想和Mendez商量什么，两个黑影忽地在落地窗外荡过。

“趴下！”

玻璃被子弹击碎的瞬间，Mendez也扑到了Solo身侧，拽着他的手臂将他推向了整片玻璃碎裂的危险区域。好在他的反应足够快，这也给了Solo还击的时间，不等黑影解开绳索跳进房间，翻身爬起的Solo已经准确地朝他们开了几枪。Mendez则在Solo的掩护下往行李袋的位置爬动，他很清楚Solo需要什么。狙击步枪被争分夺秒地送到又踹倒一个袭击者的Solo手里，有人在这时撞开了房间门，全无惊慌的Solo掐准时机摆好瞄准姿势转身，蹲坐在地上的Mendez则和他面对面，替他掩护他背后易受攻击的位置。在他国用破坏性如此大的方式抓人不是中情局惯用的阴险做派，他们等到了想等的人。他们没有商量过策略，两人的配合全凭他们对对方的了解和直觉，狙击枪在Solo手里发挥了最大效用，如果他们的目的不是要逼Victoria现身，Mendez相信Solo能用他们现有的武器摆平所有意欲攻击他们的人。可之后呢？他们不能只是这么漫无目的地逃亡。Mendez原本想做失误后被擒的那个，这看起来会更合理，然而Solo就像知道他想做什么一样，抢在他扔掉枪要和又一个荡进房间的人交手之前举起了一只手。

“我们谈谈。”Solo不在乎Victoria会不会觉得这是陷阱，毕竟交火了一阵，对方的作战手法只是为了让他们缴械而不是要他们的命。这足以让他直接进行下一步了。

“Solo！你不能……”

Mendez的语气带着恐惧和不解，所幸只有Solo能听出来其中的刻意。

“我知道他们在找什么！”Solo扭过头，吼了回去，如果涌进房间的人正在用夜视镜观察他，顺便还能看到他脸上的一派肃穆和疲惫，外头还一片混乱，中情局也紧咬着他们不放，这种时机下把他们转移走既耗时又危险，不出意外，他的喊话很快就能起到作用：

“如果他们只是想找到钻石项链，那我们还有机会……”

枪管在他们“争吵”间顶上了他们的脑袋，干巴巴执行命令的人看起来不打算和他们多费口舌，走廊不知何时被清空了，整个世界一时之间出奇安静。被收缴了武器的Solo跪在地上由三个人包围着，Mendez在被人拽起来后直接按到就近椅子上捆了起来，再然后是更多的脚步声在走廊间响起，它离他们越来越近，Mendez在黑暗中辨析着每一种声响背后所代表的含义，他知道那脚步声并非来自Walker，如果那人想露面，大可不必等到现在才出现，半年前，一周前，一分钟前，他有那么多的机会和方式可以出现在他们面前……Mendez简直不清楚自己该不该嘲讽自己因为过于天真而涌上的失望，只是在那位高挑明艳的伯爵夫人走进来之前，Mendez真的期望过他即将看见的人会是始终对他避而不见的August Walker。


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章.

原本以为自己至少得被狠狠殴打一番才会进入下一阶段的Solo出乎意料地安然无事。Victoria没有太多时间和他翻旧账，在她背后对她虎视眈眈的人远不止U.N.C.L.E，她不准备给看不见的敌人留太多时间。出于惯例，她的人很快就会把这间房和他们的车翻个底朝天了，不过从Solo和另外那个据称是CIA特工的男人从容的神情上，她大概能猜到她找不到她想要的东西。

“口味变得真快。”黑色的手套优雅地勾起Solo的下巴，神情淡漠的女人俯视着Solo，同时不忘瞟向不远处被绑在椅子上的Mendez，“这让我很受打击。”

“没谁能和美丽的伯爵夫人相提并论。”Solo别扭地用肩膀蹭了蹭脸颊，不可置信的神情仿佛仍在对Victoria给他的见面礼是不痛不痒的一巴掌深感意外，虽说越漂亮的女人本就越危险，但他怎么想都觉得给他一拳的应当是Victoria的老公而不是她本人——Victoria就这么出现也是他始料未及的，这除了证明钻石项链对她真的很重要之外，恐怕也说明了她并没有他们以为的那么忌惮Walker：

“见面礼不该是一个吻吗？”

“也或者应该是一打枪子儿，你应该感谢我今晚的心情还不错。”Victoria揉着手腕嘲讽地笑了声，这才挨着床尾坐下来。Mendez打量着这种情况下仍然精致华丽的Victoria，她的魄力和胆量远超Mendez曾经的想象。控制整座酒店势必是不太可能，他们应该只是短时间内枪战了这个楼层，一旦Victoria得到她想要的信息，这群人就会离开，至于会不会带上他们……至少Solo暂时不会有生命危险，但用以制衡Solo的自己就不太好说了。Mendez不是想在这种时刻来撇清他和Solo的关系，但在他的内心，他始终觉得他和Solo暧昧不明的关系仍旧难以拥有一个准确定义，他们说过他们也许只是朋友，可两个人又同时都很清楚他们远不止是朋友那么简单。

“你很清楚我要什么。”Victoria将鞋踩到Solo的大腿上，上半身往前倾去，“项链在哪儿？”

“如果我说被我藏在兰利了，你会相信吗？”Solo很高兴对方直奔主题，运气好的话，他也许可以弄清楚Victoria是怎么找到他们的以及那条项链到底意味着什么，“你也知道那是全世界最安全的地方。”

“三天前暗网上有人放出这条项链的照片，交易地点限定在加拿大。”Victoria又给了Solo一巴掌，力道不重，声音倒是清脆，“有人想让我找到你们，那个人是谁？”

Solo笑嘻嘻地嘶了一声，回了句“我也想知道”。他已经知道了，后头的Mendez也是，除了Walker之外，还有谁能把项链仍在Solo身上这件事伪造得如此天衣无缝呢？

“走投无路的话其实可以主动来找我，你知道的，我很欣赏你，”高跟鞋跟着往上挪，直至鞋尖意有所指地顶了顶Solo的裆部，“何必要自讨苦吃。”

在Solo的记忆里，吝于暴露太多情绪的Victoria很少会说这么多话，她通常只会简单地提问或是以单音节回答，指令多用眼神和手势下达，至于套供这种活儿完全轮不到她亲自处理。她现在的表现无非说明她即将被Walker逼上绝路，而且Solo隐隐约约有种预感，那就是把他们当成诱饵的人并非只有他那位亲爱的哥哥。

“也许你可以派人回兰利找找，我可以告诉你我在兰利的住址。”Solo挑挑眉，极尽所能地搅浑水，“中情局的安全屋没你以为的那么安全。”

随着手下表示什么都没搜到的示意，Victoria冷笑了一声，不得不说精致的妆容下，就连不耐烦的表情都让她看起来很美。她的确没耐心了，只是她没表现在Solo身上。

她走向了Mendez。Mendez从被押上椅子到被绑起来完全没有反抗过，他尽可能保持安静，他很镇定，但他还是适当地露出了一些慌张，他所表现的完全符合现在的场景，这能最大程度减少强势的一方对他的关注，也更有助于Solo从和Victoria的对话中获取有用的信息。不过他们似乎都忘了，他们不同寻常的关系本就是一把双刃剑。

“不如我们做个交易，”保养得当的手掐住了Mendez的下巴，后头有人扯住了Mendez的头发，迫使他好好仰望Victoria，“我不折磨你的小情人，你告诉我我的东西在哪儿。”

“我也很想告诉你，但现实是我们正指望着你来告诉我呢。”

他们已经没必要再和对方打哑谜了，Solo扭过脖子往他们这儿看时Victoria在疑惑中歪了歪脑袋，难道Victoria并不知道Walker的存在？Solo压下这个想法，不管怎么样，Solo还是那样笑嘻嘻的，要不是Victoria阻止，站在他面前的其中一个男人已经要让他那张欠揍的脸挨上一拳了。

“Victoria，相信我，我真的挺喜欢你的，我一直都很想和你再次重温旧梦。”他趁着Victoria还在思索的间隙继续说道，转移她对Mendez的兴趣是一方面，另一方，既然Victoria已经是承受了风险才出现的，适当添油加醋没什么坏处，“想必你不会看不出来我们只是无辜的诱饵。”

手指从Mendez的下巴上滑开，Victoria的表情变得更加冰冷。她当然想过，在她前往加拿大前，Vinciguerra就数次阻止过她、提醒她这可能是U.N.C.L.E的诡计，那帮间谍演了一场戏，让Solo从中情局特工变成中情局逃犯这整件事看起来足够可信。即使如此，他们得到的情报和钻石项链的照片还是迫使她不得不走这一趟，再不拿回那颗钻石，他们所失去的将不仅仅是投入大量身家和精力的武器。

“你还知道什么。”

“你确定要在这儿聊？”Solo反问，不等他继续，一直没发出声音的Mendez以局外人的角度开口：

“供电很快就会恢复的，很难保证CIA不会找上来，我和Solo都来自中情局的，你应该了解美国人的作风。”

他意有所指地瞥向Solo，后者故作不明所以地耸了耸肩。Mendez原本不想说话，由Solo去和Victoria周旋——因为他以为Walker很快就会出现的，而在Walker出现之前，所有的时间都是被浪费的。他不得不承认他一直在为Walker现身的那一刻做着准备，他为此设想过成千上万种反应，他想让他们之间的重逢变得有意义，想让他三年来的悔恨和近半年来的困惑都变得有意义。这是Walker欠他的，他需要解释，包括他正在经历的一切！ 

“他很可爱，我喜欢他。”Victoria又将目光转到了这个大个子身上，她聊了下Mendez毛毛躁躁的刘海，笑容毫不意外透着残忍，“我会把他吊起来，用你见识过的玩具好好陪陪他，直到你把你知道的一切都说出来。”

“噢，Victoria……”Solo的心猛地跳了跳，但他无论如何都不能让任何人窥见，“我们就不能好好叙叙旧吗？”

“会有时间的。”Victoria和Mendez的视线相接，男人所表现出的镇定让她分外觉得不舒服，因为那让自己看起来变成了没有把握的人——哪怕她的确没有把握，她甚至不确定自己能不能顺利把这两个人带出去，可事已至此，她不得不试试，至少她能确定Solo和项链有着深厚的关联：

“我们会有很多，很多的，时间。”

然后Solo就没有再接话的机会了，他三两下被人捆住，封口的胶带接踵而至，Solo任由他们半拖半拽着他向前走直至进入安全通道旁使用备用电运行的货梯，Mendez则仍和Victoria及其剩余的手下留在了房间里。Walker呢？Walker在哪儿？Solo不愿意相信自己赌输了，他只是很担心如果真的输了，他们有多大的机会能在转移途中逃脱。所有装备都会被他们收缴，Victoria不会留下任何自己出现在这儿的痕迹，就算他们侥幸离开了，Gaby和Illya还能提供多少远程帮助？太多的不确定让他罕见地张皇——如果他只身一人，他大可不必如此，但他不可能忘记Mendez的存在，Walker也许不在乎，但他一心只想把Mendez排除在风险之外，因为他对自己保证过不会丢下他，就像Mendez决意不会和他分开一样。

严格说来，Victoria对Napoleon Solo除了床上功夫足够好之外没有任何多余的记忆，就算要给他一个定义，他也不过是数个试图破坏她的事业或是从她这儿分一杯羹的间谍中长相最英俊的一位。他带给Victoria的快乐转瞬即逝，接踵而来的烦恼却数不胜数，从那条邮轮上死里逃生后，她原本没有多余的时间去憎恨这个狡猾奸诈的美国人，他们研发的武器还在，即使核心元件被毁，他们也可以很快东山再起。Solomon Lane是相当有诚意的合作伙伴，对于Victoria的慷慨，他回馈给Victoria的见面礼也同样举足轻重。拥有了Lane转赠的钚核是一回事，如何将它安全地存放直到它被使用又是另外一回事了，它曾是Victoria的备用计划，可在这个备用计划同时也是唯一的希望不翼而飞后，局面便急转直下，当她的丈夫仍把一切都归咎到U.N.C.L.E头上时，只有Victoria自己才清楚她在哪个环节失了手。

与其说她被Solo诱惑了，不如说她只是低估了Solo，不管那个衣冠楚楚的雅贼是有意还是无意，他都给了Victoria沉重一击。Lane对待她的态度看不出什么差别，他们的合作依然紧锣密鼓地进行中，Lane声称他会帮助Victoria把武器升级得更完善也更具有杀伤力。Victoria很清楚这种虚伪背后代表什么，若她不能把钻石及时找回来，Lane早前派来帮助他们的专家早晚会帮助Lane把那价值连城的大型武器据为己有。她很清楚辛迪加是如何靠侵吞他人的成果发展到现有规模的，而这让最初以为可以和Lane平等合作的她骑虎难下。

“你能让Solo开口。”

不同于Solo，另外这位她两小时前才得知其姓名和部分资料的美国特工看起来好对付得多。Victoria只是在阐述一个结论，她不相信CIA会来插一脚，但凡CIA真的想要把Solo和这个Tony Mendez带回美国，他们都不会至今仍未出现。

“你有危险。”Mendez答非所问，他仰头看她，努力想在黑暗中看清对方的容貌，他不慌张的最大原因是Victoria尚未得到她想要的信息，这样一来，的确对很多事都一知半解的他们最大程度避免了被她看穿是否正在说谎：

“我是最后见过那条钻石项链的人，不幸的是它在兰利就被抢走了。Solo没有说谎，抢走钻石项链的人正在找你，或者是属于你的某些东西。”

他决定为他们争取一点主动权，至少在Victoria面前，他不是完全被动的。

“你知道他是谁。”Victoria的语气如同她的面容一样刻板，她对Mendez的话并不感到多么意外，只因她找到这两个人的过程顺利到不得不令她起疑——从完全没有消息到一夜之间就搜索到准确定位，可能吗？

“我知道。”Mendez爽快承认，“但就算告诉你他的名字也没什么意义，你不可能找到他。”

这同样也是事实。他痛恨似乎只有Walker有耍弄人的权利而他们都只能在他的布局之下四处碰壁，可这就是无可辩驳的事实。

“你想和我合作？”Victoria听出了Mendez的意图。这个安静镇定的男人看起来城府颇深，她迅速推翻自己先前的结论，以一种全新的视角开始打量他，她不会再让自己犯上一次那种轻视美国人的错误了。

“我比你更想见到他。是他导致我和Solo陷入了这样的处境。”

这话不全对，不过又有什么关系？如果Walker正监视着这一切——如果他真的那么神通广大到随时随地都能关注到事态是如何发展的，他大可以亲自现身反驳。他不相信如今的Walker没有拿下Victoria的本事，他已经彻头彻尾改头换面了，Mendez把他尽可能往令人惧怕的形象上想没什么问题。

“就这么简单？”

“还有一些私人恩怨。”Mendez垂低脑袋，故意轻轻叹了口气，他想起以前的同僚对他开的玩笑——他是靠骗人来生存的，“我是指感情方面的。”

Victoria拉了拉手套，没有说话。Mendez从她变轻的呼吸频率里都能估摸出她在思索。Walker毫无疑问是冲着她去的，其实在孤立无援这个状况上，Victoria未必比他和Solo有优势。

“我找不到相信你的理由。”

“你没有不相信我的理由。”Mendez抬起眼睛，对上Victoria的视线，“你从Solo身上得不到更多线索了，他只会把U.N.C.L.E引过来——你和他们打过交道的，而我不会。

“我有办法让你见到那个在你背后虎视眈眈的人。”

“我就在这儿，任你宰割，CIA现在还没出现，但不代表之后不会。如果我们被CIA一并抓获，你只会离你的目标更远。”

Mendez在Victoria外露的犹豫中在她产生了一瞬间的抱歉，但那只是出于他本能的同情心，他知道他不必对一位犯罪分子留有太多感性，只要这么做能减少针对Solo的危险，他乐意继续这么做。Victoria盯着Mendez看了几秒，对着手下做了个手势，Mendez在她的注视下被解了绑，大概是没有过节、看起来也不具备太大的攻击性，他的待遇比Solo要好得多。他只是被前后左右的人盯着，跟Victoria一起进入了停车场。才看到Victoria，几个守在轿车旁的男人便拉开车门把Solo拽了下来。

即使明知在这种节骨眼不该太过张扬，Solo在看到Victoria坐进前头那辆奔驰时还是没有太大意外。以他和Victoria的接触和那段时间的深入研究，Victoria在物质方面的坚持和他有着惊人的相似。他也不太惊讶Mendez和Victoria坐进了同一辆车——把他俩安排在一起只会增加风险，除非Victoria能像Walker一样胸有成竹。而且他们看上去像达成了什么短期协议，救援专家在伪装自己和欺骗他人上自然很有一手，而现在这样的结果让他的担心少了很多。只可惜他没那个福分去享受久违的豪车，如他所愿，他终于像个真正的人质一样被塞进了另一辆轿车的后备厢。这倒是很让他怀念他们在Walker那儿得到的待遇，原来就算当人质，也会遇到亲疏有别的绑匪。Solo都不知道自己该不该为此苦笑。他们身处地下停车场，火警警报俨然已经引来了消防车和救护车，不出意外还会有不少巡逻车在附近待命。手和脚被绑了个严实并不是太大的问题，Solo有信心可以在未来十分钟的车程里解开他们，但那之后他能做什么？总不能在渥太华的街头狂奔大喊他被绑架了。Solo尚不清楚Victoria观察了他们多久，他只能确定Victoria从一开始就揪住了他的弱点。或者说他们两个的。他们俩甚至不是恋人！他们什么都不是，然而某种程度上，他们是如此依赖彼此的存在。

像是为了躲避可能的追查，车速从启动开始就很急，Solo花了一点时间才松开了绳扣，他没急着在黑暗中从内解开锁上的后车盖而是保持着这个姿势开始思考Victoria会带他们去哪儿。其实从见完Claude后，他和Mendez就没想过除了引出紧咬他们不放的人之外，下一步还能怎么走。现在他们更是只能静观其变，Victoria想必不可能带着他俩跨越北极奔赴俄罗斯，那么按照她一直在找钻石项链的踪迹以及那么快就追到加拿大的行动来看，U.N.C.L.E搜寻不到她的期间她多半就和她丈夫一直躲在美国附近打转。既然她能躲过侦查网杀到加拿大，再把他们带回她之前待着的地方想来也是合情合理。Solo蜷在后备厢里，竭尽所能用听力观察道路环境论证自己这个猜想的同时， 一辆救护车从岔路拐出来后，径直跟上了他们。


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章.

情况原本并没有很复杂，不算上随时会射穿他后腰的枪，Victoria给了Mendez相对比较高的待遇，他看得见路况，也能通过Victoria打算怎么离开来摸清她是如何躲过U.N.C.L.E的追捕潜入加拿大的，但那辆尾随他们的救护车让情况变得复杂了， Mendez注意到它了。所有人都注意了，后座有一阵交头接耳，像是在讨论是截停对方的车问个究竟还是直接开枪，前者会浪费他们的时间，后者又太冒险。Mendez的余光里，Victoria倒是面不改色地直视着前方，她似乎无论何时都处变不惊的姿态让Mendez油然生出一种敬佩。敬佩背后，更多的则是心神不宁，因为他知道即将会发生什么，如果不是故意的，那他会说Victoria直接把车开上主干道是个错误的主意。

然后错误就那样发生了。有什么东西被引爆，轰隆作响的爆炸中，被炸开的一截隔离围栏直直飞向奔驰的车尾。急打方向盘的司机们让前后路面都充斥着刺耳的噪音，Mendez绑了安全带，却依旧被甩得倒向同样没坐稳的Victoria。不用Victoria下令，训练有素的手下就知道该做什么，防弹车身抵挡住了一波子弹的攻击，马路瞬间变成了战场，三辆车都没有停止行驶，无关车辆则在各种猝不及防的急刹车中试图避开这些麻烦。警笛很快在远处呼啸而来，提醒着Mendez这场混战必然会在警方赶到前速战速决。有经验的司机急打方向盘，很快恢复了平稳，他们此刻已经不至于在急速飞驰的豪车上东倒西歪了，然而在后排和那辆轿车里予以回击的枪手却还是打出了数发落空的子弹。对方的车技很好，车上的人配合得也极为默契，他们不是Walker的人，也不会是CIA的——用力拉住车顶扶手的Mendez一时之间只能闪过类似的预感。他不知道自己该不该相信是和他们失联许久的Illya和Gaby两个人单枪匹马杀过来了，也许这就是U.N.C.L.E的风格？和Solo倒是像极了。也或者全世界的编外特工行事风格都是如此大同小异。

“别和他们纠缠！”摇晃中仍最大程度保持体面的Victoria发出命令，“把车门打开。”

车速立刻跟着指令放慢不少，Mendez正在揣摩Victoria有何用意，从后座往前探过上半身的人就猛地扣着他的脑袋把他肩部以上的部分压出车门之外，安全带已经被绷到极限，它勒着Mendez，呼啸的风刺得他不得不眯起眼睛，夜色和紧张气氛的掩盖下，他的表情看起来还不那么扭曲惊惧。但只有他自己知道，上半身被外力挟制和子弹与他擦肩而过的困境的确让他恐慌，在很短的几秒里，他想象着自己摔下车被车轮碾过继而脑袋开花的血腥场景，要不是飙升的肾上腺素扯住了他的理智、让他想起自己还是个对Victoria有用的人质，他真的觉得那会发生。

也许那也没什么不好的。就这样结束的话……

押着他的人什么都没说，恍惚的Mendez回过神来，转而用力拽住敞开车门上的扶手以防自己掉出去，他也说不了什么，Victoria不会就地处决他，因为追兵做出了退让。他能清晰地看到救护车和他们之间的距离变远了，他们没再追赶Victoria，而是把目标对准了被迫和这辆奔驰隔开了很长一段的轿车。被扯回车内前，Mendez眼睁睁看着那辆救护车猛地倒退加速直至撞上了躲闪不及的另一辆车。更多的鸣笛声，更多的叫喊声，Mendez一阵耳鸣，分不清自己该为Solo得救而庆幸还是更担心他的处境。

“继续开。”脸色煞白的Victoria在后头那两辆车相撞的瞬间就做出了反应，至少Mendez的话有部分得到了验证，Solo会引来麻烦，而这个男人可以短暂地帮她解决麻烦。这是她还没被气疯的原因，否则在她看到救护车上的司机是那个东德来的小婊子时她就已经发疯了，虽然那只是一道模糊的暗影，但直觉给了她确切的答案。

“那个美国人……”

后头伏趴着的男人仍不死心地将枪口对向已经离他们越来越远的车辆，副驾驶上的男人也毫不客气地将枪管顶到了Mendez的脑门上。Mendez没有做出太多夸张的表情，他没有表现得太恐慌，也不至于镇定到像是另有阴谋一样，他垂着眼睛，始终把手放在对方看得见的地方以表明他不会还击也没有能力还击。他显得柔顺，无助，被动，而这总是很管用。任何情况下都是。

“他会自己送上门的。”Victoria意有所指地瞟了Mendez一眼后，示意前方的副手收回枪，“绕开路障，别浪费时间。”

男副手不甘心地瞪了Mendez一眼，还是遵命了。Mendez没能因此喘一口气，他的思绪被被阻滞在两辆车相撞的那个画面上，救护车的车尾明确无误地撞上了后车的车头，闪避不及的过路车辆也在失控中滑向了还困着Solo的那辆车——

然后呢？Solo的自信和城府总给他一种就算世界毁灭这个男人也会安然无恙的错觉，但此时此刻，Mendez由衷希望这是一个可以被验证的事实。

最后一次撞击袭来时，Solo整个人都在剧烈的起伏中被重重甩上了后车盖的顶壁，身处完全封闭的黑暗之中使得他的感官格外敏锐。之前几次撞击发生时他还能根据外界的声音做出预估判断是否该及时逃生，到明显的枪战声传来后，他的一部分注意力被转移到了和他分开的Mendez身上。Victoria和他坐在同一辆车是个安全且有远见的做法，不管来堵截Victoria的是谁，Mendez美国特工的身份都可以成为她的护身符。Solo企图用这个猜想让自己安心，颠簸过后，吵闹声逼近他的周围，紧接着又是几声很闷的、砸在车体上的声音，就像有人把另一个人丢到了车顶一样。这倒是让Solo想起另一个人惯用的手法，顾不上多做等待，Solo屏息凝神，凭手感摸到卡扣的位置，

“你为什么不早点打开后备厢自己滚下来？”

光亮和俄国人怒气冲冲的吼声一起传过来，Solo颇有些狼狈地从后备厢里探出了头，在外头帮他打开后备厢的Gaby搀了他一把，离他们几步远的地方Illya正把一个人掼到地上试图折断他的手臂，Solo跳到地上，大喘了一口气用力眯起眼睛，这才看清Gaby的左侧颧骨上有一块明显的擦伤：

“这就是Illya赤手空拳把这群人全掀翻了的原因？”Solo指指那儿，他的语气听起来像开玩笑，不过他的关心都藏在那双写着抱歉的眼睛里头。

“别废话了，这辆车还能开。”结果Gaby只是推了他一把，分秒必争地又绕到了驾驶座，虽然玻璃全碎，车头凹陷，这辆改制过车身的轿车意外的坚固。Solo没有愣神，立刻跟上了她。驾驶权没有任何争议地交由Gaby，她甩上车门，把手机丢到了跟着坐到副驾驶的Solo身上：

“定位显示Mendez离我们还不算太远。”Gaby干练地发动了的确还能带他们跑一段的车，她侧转身，回头对Illya示意快上车，“我们还来得及。”

Solo盯着手机上的小红点，勉强咽下了哽在喉咙口的担忧，他没法解释为什么他不相信事情会继续这么顺利，他已经不再相信自己的好运。但不管怎样，这都不会影响他们接下来要做的事，他最清楚Victoria为了达到目的会使用何种手段，即使这是在不能让她随心所欲的加拿大，他也不会放松警惕。他无法想象Mendez坐到他曾坐上过的电椅或是其他更可怕的刑具，如果它真的发生了，那就是他的错。

不。那不会发生。

“我猜是Waverly让你们来的？”Solo整理好情绪，对猫进后座的Illya问道，他身边的Gaby争分夺秒地踩住油门猛打方向盘，早就习惯Gaby开车风格的Solo抱住靠背，试图尽快得知更多信息。

“Waverly已经安排足够人手在边境地区严密监控了。”Illya随意理了下头发，当做默认，“暂时还没得到查到Victoria是什么时候通过什么方式入境加拿大的。”

“没有后援和你们会合？ Victoria应该不止这点人手。”

“在来的路上了。”

“Waverly有多少的把握能比Walker更快？” Solo缜密地回想后提出他的顾虑，是的，Walker，他总会在关键时刻想起他那位如一团迷尘一样的哥哥，他还会出现吗？如果他打算在最后才实施他的计划……

“他敢打包票他一直在关注着一切。”

“不是Waverly不想相信你，但是你有证据证明这一切都和这个男人有关吗？”Illya递给Solo一把枪，又开始整理身上仅剩的武器，“老实说，目前只有Mendez能真正证明他的存在、证明他是你哥哥，除此之外，他等同于一个幽灵。”

他确实是一个幽灵。

“我们相信你不代表Waverly也相信你。”一想到多次试图说服Waverly却不断被他反驳的经历，Illya颇有些烦躁，“他不了解全部的经过。”

这合情合理，Solo点点头，同时好像更理解了Mendez为什么迟迟不告诉他真相，空口无凭，他无法用一套苍白的说辞让对方接受这么冲击的事实。

“我以为只要有机会，你们会亲手将Victoria绳之以法。”大致了解了情况的Solo坐正了，他看看手机，确认Gaby的行驶路线正确后，又问。

“不是这次。”为了远远甩开可能会追上来的警车，Gaby紧盯着后视镜，“我很清楚什么更重要。”

Solo很感激他和Mendez被这两人放进了“重要”的行列，他轻轻说了声谢谢，很快便不再说话了。红点仍在移动，这是个好消息，但他不确定自己是更平静了一些还是更加不懂如何安放他的焦躁。他甚至没想到自己会如此感激最开始Walker始终让他和Mendez待在一起的安排，就好像只要他们一直待在一起，坏事就不会真的在他们身上发生，现在他们分开了，而Solo也莫名变得比任何时候都要没有把握。

Mendez上一次来加拿大还是没结识Walker的时候，那时临近圣诞节，终于把积攒的休假和年假放到一起用的Mendez选择了就近的加拿大作为旅行的目的地。没有什么特殊计划，在明知初夏和初秋才是来加拿大赏景的最好季节的情况下，他还是执意想来体验一下加拿大的寒冬。当时的时间足够充裕，所以他甚至去到了巴芬岛隔着海峡遥遥画下了格陵兰岛的天空。抛开全部的政治因素，那是加拿大留在他记忆中的样子，空阔，平静，美好。

现在，这一切都被后脑勺上随时会飞出子弹的枪管、快到似乎下一秒就会翻车的车速、以及和对未知的恐惧覆盖了。他们又行驶出了十分钟有余，其间撞倒了两名交警。想来这就是Mendez对那类赛车犯罪电影没有太大好感的原因，他认为任何人都不该成为惊险刺激的附带伤害。但以他现在的情形，他恐怕没资格悲天悯人。同时，Victoria的镇定自若再一次让他刮目相看，某种程度上他觉得自己远不及她，好像无论这条路出了什么状况，她都不在乎，她只在乎她是否能到达她预计中的终点。达到她想要的目的，所有的转折于是就在她的傲慢之中变得渺小。他丝毫不讶异Solo会栽在这样一位了不起的女性手上。大概是值得他考虑的事情太少，才会有这么多无关眼下状况的纷乱思绪冒出来，在这其中，他唯一没有特别去考虑的是事已至此，Walker还会不会出现，U.N.C.L.E想必已经注意到加拿大的事了，否则Gaby和Illya不会如此巧合地出现；警局不可能对酒店和这一路上的混乱视若无睹，若是发现其中还牵扯到身份可疑的美国人，联系上美方的警察直至由中情局接管也就是时间问题。他从来不像Solo那么有把握认为Walker会冒这么大的风险，也或者更像他不敢相信。

因为那会让他再一次燃起希望。

“把他捆起来。”

眼见奔驰驶入小路，稍微放慢了一些的车上气氛反而变得更紧张，后座的人把Mendez的脑袋按到车框上，另一边伸过来的手则就着这个别扭的姿势把他的手腕捆在了一起。他一路上都表现得配合而沉默，过度的顺从显然并不能赢取Victoria的更多信任，Mendez猜想Victoria已经衡量过其中的利弊了，她仍在指望自己真的能把那个幕后黑手引出来，就算不能，让Solo和U.N.C.L.E再次自投罗网她也不算吃亏。

轿车从小路拐进树丛，车速变得更慢，Mendez刻意垂低头颅，在夜幕中谨慎地观察周围环境。想必再过不久他们就会在前方更换交通工具，如果想要快速摆脱追捕，直升机是最佳的选择——既然司机一路都没和Victoria交流位置对目的地非常明确，Mendez觉得八成就是这样的安排了。可如果真的有直升机在前方备着，他也该多少听见螺旋桨和引擎带来的嘈杂，可这一带此时出奇的安静，Mendez相信不止是他觉得奇怪，Victoria和司机比他更快地注意到了这点。

“先等……”

没有任何预兆，从左侧树丛中飞来的子弹精准地击穿了司机的太阳穴，伴随着飞溅的血和碎裂的玻璃，场面随着失控的车辆乱做一团。Mendez没法看到Victoria这会儿有没有彻底失去冷静陷入惊慌，因为不等他调整好位置试图用被绑在背后的手推开车门逃出去，接连的几发子弹就这样射穿了轮胎。这不是交火，这就是单方面的制衡，扭曲地撞向前方摇摇欲坠的车辆是这片黑暗中最明显的靶子，有一瞬间Mendez居然觉得就这样落入陷阱的Victoria是多么可笑，但是很快他又想到，这怎么能怪她。

没人会全知全能到去防备一个不存在的幽灵。

这说不上是怨恨还是嘲笑的念头和碰撞声、引擎的哀嚎声还有其他人惊魂未定的喘气声一起在Mendez耳边回响，这足以让他清醒。抵在他身后的枪管已经跟着撞击不知所踪，这帮人多半无暇再看住他，尽管已经差不多整个人横卡在两张座椅之间里，Mendez还是在车头开始冒出呛人烟雾之时努力找准方位向后挪。手指还未来得及触到把手，他左侧被遮蔽了一部分的视野里就瞥见有人大步流星走向他们。

“Victoria，当心你……”

Mendez的善意提醒纯粹是下意识的本能反应，可这阻止不了来者打开车门把Victoria和后座掏出枪准备反击的人猛地拖了出去。绕到残破的豪车另一头的人围住了另一边的出口，除了机枪赤裸裸的威胁外，Mendez没想到是迎接自己的是车门被拽开后划破尼龙绳的小刀。

“你能自己下来吧？”

因为车身的震动又往外卡出一点位置的Mendez将额头抵在椅背上，费劲地想把被绞住的左脚抽出来时，有些熟悉的声音让他暂时忘却了所有不必要的慌张。他别扭地向外侧转过头，努力朝上看，那人贴心地亮起了手电，非常刻板地对他努了努嘴；

“需要搭把手？”

这不应该，但YANG熟悉的脸孔还是让他感受到了一些安心。这也根本不是一个需要Mendez回答的问句，他只是通知，就像这帮人一贯的手法。YANG弯下腰，扣住Mendez的肩膀把他从倾斜的车里拉出来，另一边，Victoria已经被“请”到了他们的车前，再往前看过去，是原本要带Victoria离开加拿大的直升机。它已经停止了运行，除了前后左右都有枪指着Victoria外，Victoria在可以自己站立行走后就没受到什么粗暴对待，Walker的人还算尊重她。暂时。Victoria高挑的身影在Mendez眼里变得格外孤立无援，YANG打量着Mendez有些不忍的眼神，一时不知道该不该讥笑这帮美国人的多余的善良。要是人人都像他的老板那样，这个世界会变得纯粹得多。

“你不乐意见到我们？”YANG用眼神支走了几个人后看了下腕表，时间刚好。

“不……谢谢。”Mendez不知道该否认还是承认，也不知道该不该说谢谢。他们一直以来都隐藏在深不可见的地底，任由其余的犯罪集团抢尽风头偷偷扩张，这些天来，Mendez再也不可能忽视Walker是个多么有野心又多么沉得住气的男人，是啊，他从前就是如此，只是他没想过Walker会将他应用到另一个他做梦都想不到的版图上。他开始怀疑YANG这么大摇大摆地出现在这里意味着什么，这不是他们的风格，绝对不是。

除非……

一道远光灯穿透夜幕照了过来。

Mendez所有情绪都在刹车声响起的那瞬变得扁平而麻木，他的心就好像只是抽搐了那么一下就不再有任何激烈的反应了。他望向那辆车，也望向那道身影下车的方向，跟从前一样，Walker还是喜欢在西装外头再套上一件长风衣，和Mendez穿出来的效果不同，那总是显得Walker精悍有型。仅有的车灯明明灭灭，他看到Walker眼睛里不再那么明亮的蓝色，他也只能看见这些而已，因为朝他这个方向走来的Walker根本没有看他一眼，他只是踩上枯枝断叶，略过Mendez，经过这辆还在冒烟的车，径直走向了前方的Victoria。其间他笑了一声，Mendez理应听不见，但Mendez听见了。那声笑在寂静之中格外有存在感，那让Mendez想起Walker的嗓音，比起Solo，那把声线要低沉些许，却也更有力量。太清楚了，他不知道自己怎么会把一切都分辨得如此清楚。

然后他才想起来，因为这不是梦，再也不是。这是现实，Walker在片刻前从他面前走过。

“终于见面了。”

他听到那个从梦里走出来的男人对Victoria说。

而那原本是Mendez以为Walker会对他说的话。


End file.
